Joyeux Noël Juvia
by FMA-EdwardElric
Summary: 5 ans se sont écoulées depuis la destruction de Tartaros et la guilde de Fairy Tail s'est agrandie. Des couples se sont formés et de nouveaux garnements sont venus ravir le coeur de Macarov. Nous sommes le 24 Décembre et Juvia s'apprête à partir à la guilde. Ceci est une histoire indépendante. Elle n'a aucun lien avec mon autre fiction "Pour l'éternité". Petit Bonus le 31/01/15
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui nous sommes la veille de Noël et je dois dire que je suis très impatiente de fêter ce jour à la guilde. Tu sais, beaucoup de chose se sont passées depuis la destruction de Tartaros. Oh oui, tant de choses ! En même temps, c'est un peu normal tu me diras. Cinq ans. Cinq années incroyables depuis le jour où Natsu-san et Gray-sama ont réussi à arrêter Mard Geer. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. Pourtant, de l'eau a coulée sous les ponts depuis. Un combat épique ! Unique ! Et la destruction de E.N.D en prime ! Nous avons dû néanmoins pleurer la perte d'Igneel, Metalicana et Grandine qui se sont sacrifiés pour empêcher la magie de quitter notre monde. La pauvre Wendy-chan était si inconsolable. Par chance, les autres dragons slayers ont su trouver les mots justes pour la réconforter. C'était très émouvant. Puis, notre joie d'avoir enfin défait l'alliance Baram et anéanti Zereph une bonne fois pour toute reprit le dessus ! La vie continuait pour nous et nous devions honorer notre promesse faite aux dragons. Tant de chose ont changé…

Fairy Tail est toujours la guilde n°1 de tout Fiore, mais aussi la plus destructrice et la plus bruyante comme à son habitude. Pour cela nous avons gardé notre réputation de casseurs invétérés, mais je m'y sens si bien. A ma place, dans ce foyer chaleureux. Je ne pourrai plus jamais m'en passer. Ce joyeux petit monde est devenu ma raison d'être. Je les aime tous tant. En soi chacun est unique et j'adore m'entretenir avec chacun d'eux. Nous rions, pleurons, plaisantons, jubilons ensembles et par-dessus tout, nous nous aimons. D'un amour profond et sincère comme les profondeurs de l'océan.

En parlant d'amour, plusieurs couples se sont formés durant ces dernières années. As-tu découvert lesquels ? Non ? Alors je vais te faire rapidement un topo.

Erza-san et Jellal-san sont mariés depuis déjà quatre ans et ont deux adorables petites filles. L'ancien mage-saint après moult comparussions devant le conseil magique a fini par être lavé de tous ses crimes passés. Il a alors demandé la grande Titania en mariage. C'était si adorable ! Devant toute la guilde, le bleu s'est mit à genoux et lui a fait la plus belle déclaration qui soit. Mes larmes ont alors coulées tant c'était magnifique. Notre belle reine des fées attend actuellement son troisième enfant, qui ne devrait plus tarder d'ailleurs. Un petit garçon selon les dires de Polyussica-san. La maternité lui va si bien ! Elle est si différente : plus douce, plus souriante, plus belle mais elle reste toujours aussi friande de pâtisseries. Elle raffole toujours autant des tartes à la fraise. Pauvre Jella-san, il y a deux nuits de cela, il a du aller chercher un gâteau dans toute la ville car sa femme avait une envie soudaine et était infernale à la maison.

Leur ainée a eu cinq ans le mois dernier. Erza-san est tombée enceinte peu après notre aventure à Tartaros. La seconde n'a que trois ans, mais c'est déjà une véritable tornade comme sa célèbre maman. Elle se dispute sans cesse avec les fils de Mirajane-san et Freed-san qui ont un an de plus qu'elle. Ce sont des jumeaux qui ressemblent beaucoup à leur maman pour le grand désarroi de leur père. La benjamine Fernandes n'a pas froid aux yeux et les provoque sans cesse. Des situations comiques et grotesques quand on voit sa petite liliputienne.

Et puis, il y a la petite Nashi, deux ans, fille de notre célèbre dragon de feu et de mon ancienne rivale d'amour. Et oui, Natsu-san et Lucy-san se sont dit oui pour le meilleur et le pire ! Qui aurait pu croire que le chasseur n'était pas seulement qu'un gamin. Leur mariage était sublime ! C'était une merveilleuse cérémonie avec des fleurs partout. Le soleil irradiait la cours de Fairy Tail et tous les habitants avaient été invités pour l'occasion. Autant dire qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que le fils d'Igneel se fait passer la corde au cou. Lucy-san m'a fait l'immense privilège d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur avec Lévy-chan. J'en étais très émue et flattée. J'en ai tant pleuré. Ce jour restera à jamais dans ma mémoire.

En parlant de notre petite mage aux mots, devine qui elle a épousé il y a de cela 9 mois ? Mais oui, bien sûr c'est ça, mon ami fidèle depuis toujours, le grand Gajeel-kun ! Pas très surprenant en somme quand on sait qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre depuis le début. Jett-san et Droy-san étaient si malheureux quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble. Je crois qu'ils se sont larmoyés pendant des semaines. Des litres d'eau ! Etrange, non ? Surtout quand on sait que c'est moi la femme pluie.

Tu te demandes ce qu'il est advenu de Wendy-chan ? Et bien figure-toi qu'à présent elle fait équipe Roméo-kun ! Charuru ne voit pas cette relation d'un bon œil. Personnellement, je pense qu'il faut qu'elle la laisse tranquille. D'ailleurs, il me semble que ces deux ne se voient que comme de bons amis. Un peu comme la relation que j'entretiens avec Gajeel-kun. Wendy-chan est une belle adolescente maintenant très responsable pour son âge, ce qui n'est pas le cas de toutes les filles de Fairy Tail bien qu'elle soit beaucoup plus âgée.

Tu ne vois pas à qui je fais allusion ? Si ? Oui, tu as deviné c'est Kana-san. Toujours autant torché du matin au soir. Elle vide les réserves du maître à une de ses vitesses ! Personne ne l'égale pas, même son père. Cependant, cela ne lui a pas empêché de trouver l'amour auprès de Bacchus. Celui-ci a débarqué à la guilde il y a quelque temps suite à une mission faite en commun. La mage des cartes dit être amoureuse de lui depuis le jour où il l'a battu à un concours de boissons.

Hum, tu voudrais savoir pour Luxus-san. Et bien, il sort avec Lisanna-chan. Drôle de couple quand on y réfléchit. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé qu'ils puissent finir ensemble dans la mesure où la cadette des Strauss voulait à tout prix épouser Natsu-san étant gamine. Je suppose qu'elle a vite compris qu'elle faisait partie de son passé, qu'il était passé à autre chose avec Lucy-san. Bref, elle est heureuse et ça fait plaisir à voir, elle qui s'est tant morfondue après le mariage de nos deux tourtereaux.

Passons, à la petite Asuka. Celle-ci a eu un petit frère l'hiver dernier. Alzack-san est si fier de sa progéniture qu'il les porte sur un piédestal au plus grand désarroi de Bisca-san qui ne souhaite pas que ses enfants prennent la grosse tête. L'ainée est comme ses ascendants très douée pour le maniement des armes magiques.

Et bien, je vois que j'ai presque fait le tour de tout le monde. Il ne me reste que trois personnes je crois. Evergreen et Elfman ont une ribambelle de rejetons qui ressemblent bien à leurs parents. Ils en ont quatre ! Quatre, tu te rends compte ! Pauvre Ever-chan, ce n'est pas toujours facile à la maison avec un mari qui cri à tout va « c'est un homme ». D'ailleurs, un de ses bambins l'imite à merveille, ce qui fait beaucoup rire le maître et désespère la fée.

Et enfin, il y a celui que tu attends depuis le début. Gray-sama… Ce qu'il est advenu de lui ? Eh bien, je dois dire qu'il est toujours fidèle à lui-même. Ses disputes avec Natsu-san sont perpétuelles. Pas un jour ne se passe sans qu'ils ne se bagarrent, mais c'est ce qui fait leur charme. En dehors de ça, Gray-sama est toujours un cœur à prendre… Je l'aime toujours autant, bien que je saches à présent qu'il ne voudra jamais de moi. J'ai fini par le comprendre, par me raisonner. Pas facile d'encaisser ce coup, mais c'était devenu invivable. J'en souffrais trop. Par ailleurs, cela m'a permis de me rapprocher de lui. Sans mon attitude loufoque et fantasque, ce mage extraordinaire a accepté de faire de plus en plus de missions avec moi. Parfois, je me suis laissée surprendre à crier ma joie, ce qui à chaque fois ne lui a pas trop plus. Avec le temps, l'ivresse s'est atténuée ainsi que mon grain de folie. Nous sommes aujourd'hui très complices et nous entendons à merveille. Mais cela s'arrête là, il n'y a pas de Gray-sama et Juvia.

J'ai tenté de l'oublier en vain. Ce n'est pas possible. Il est celui qui m'a sauvé. J'ai essayé de voir d'autres hommes, dont j'ai honte à le dire, Lyon-sama. Rien n'y a fait. J'étais obnubilée par le fils de Silver. Mon cœur s'emballe chaque fois qu'il me parle, que ses pupilles se posent sur mon corps, néanmoins je cache ce que je ressens. Peut-être que mes pommettes prennent une couleur plus teintée, toutefois je dissimule mes émotions du mieux que je peux. Alors, vois-tu, actuellement, je suis seule. Pas de famille, pas d'enfants... Oh, rassure-toi, je ne m'en plains pas. Je suis très heureuse dans ma vie. Je vais très souvent voir Erza-san pour l'aider avec les filles et Gajeel-kun m'invite fréquemment à venir diner. Lorsque j'ai le cafard, je prends une mission un peu longue, ainsi j'oublie ma peine en me concentrant sur le travail.

J'entends qu'on m'appelle en bas de ma fenêtre. C'est sa voix à lui, à Gray-sama. Je suis déjà toute chose à l'idée qu'il soit venu me chercher pour qu'on décore tous ensemble le sapin de Noël à la guilde. Me concentrer et afficher mon masque d'impassibilité est primordial. Je ne veux pas gâcher cette amitié qui nous lie.

Sur ce, je vais te laisser et te dit à plus tard pour de nouvelles aventures.

PS : tu as sans doute dû remarquer que je n'ai plus ce toc de langage quand je me confis à toi.

* * *

><p>Seul le prologue aura la particularité d'être écrit sous la forme de journal (avec peut être l'épilogue qui sait, je ne l'ai pas encore rédigé). Pour le reste de l'histoire cela sera conté normalement.<p>

N'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis.


	2. 24 décembre

Bonsoir à tous ! Ça y est, voici ce premier chapitre très long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et désolé s'il reste des fautes mais là je sature grave.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 :<strong>** 24 Décembre **

Juvia se leva de sa chaise souplement, ses pieds nus foulant les planches en bois du parquet ciré qui craquèrent par endroit lorsqu'elle se déplaça. Elle se dirigea gaiement vers la grande fenêtre où filtrait la lumière et regarda par celle-ci. En contrebas, se tenait l'homme de ses rêves : Gray Fullbuster. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les années n'avaient en rien altérées son physique avantageux. Toujours la même musculature avec un abdomen à faire évanouir plus d'une. Ses yeux sombres s'harmonisaient avec sa chevelure de jais en bataille, le tout surmonté d'une fine cicatrice sur l'arcade gauche. Il émanait de lui une certaine arrogance qui plaisait beaucoup à la fée. Les mains dans les poches de son long manteau blanc à bordures bleues, il fixait la vitre donnant sur la chambre de la bleue. Il n'était pas dénudé pour une fois. Il fallait dire qu'il faisait très frais ces derniers temps, le ciel virant parfois au blanc mais aucune neige n'était encore tombée sur la ville.

La mage d'eau vivait toujours à Fairy Hills, bien que la pension se vidait peu à peu, les filles se mettant en ménage et fondant une famille. Actuellement, il ne restait plus que Wendy et Lisanna. La demeure paraissait bien vide le soir. Alors, les subsistantes se réunissaient très souvent jusqu'à tard dans la soirée dans la chambre de l'une, pour parler de tout et de rien. L'élémentaire n'était jamais seule, ce qui égayait son cœur meurtri. Parfois, elle enviait ses comparses qui semblaient très heureuses et épanouies. La jeune femme aussi voulait connaître cette joie d'une vie à deux ou plus.

La néréide en croisant ses iris obscurs sentit ses pommettes s'embraser comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils se regardaient. Elle était toujours aussi intimidée face à sa prestance, son charisme. Son muscle cardiaque se mit à tambouriner contre sa poitrine lui provoquant des vertiges. Elle devait refaire surface et se ressaisir rapidement. Lorsque le mage l'aperçut un sourire énigmatique se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. La fille des mers en guise de réponse lui sourit à son tour en lui faisant un signe bien que son cœur venait de s'arrêter. Puis, ne perdant pas une minute, l'aquatique attrapa ses bottes dans son placard et se jeta sur son lit pour les enfiler rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas le faire attendre, lui qui ne supportait pas les retards. Juvia attrapa son sac et s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir à l'entrée. Le visage d'une jeune femme au teint cireux. Ses grandes prunelles bleues nuits rappelaient la profondeur des océans. Sa crinière azur et ondulée lui tombait à présent jusqu'au bas des reins car elle avait décidé de les faire pousser. Ses lèvres pulpeuses couleur corail rappelant son élément de prédilection. Des joues légèrement rehaussées d'un rose pêche. La nymphe réajusta une mèche de cheveux puis sourit à nouveau ravie du résultat. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté, mais cela lui convenait amplement. Il n'y avait plus ce désir de lui plaire à tout prix, seulement, elle voulait toutefois lui paraître convenable.

La bleuté attrapa son manteau qu'elle enfila à la hâte puis actionna la poigné de la porte. Refermant précipitamment derrière elle, l'ondine dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre et sauta même le dernier palier pour gagner du terrain plus rapidement. La gouvernante à l'accueil releva un œil accusateur sur l'agitée car elle ne supportait pas que l'on trouble sa lecture du matin. L'élémentaire la salua d'un hochement de tête timide avant de se diriger toute guillerette vers la sortie. D'une démarche assurée, elle rejoint son bien-aimé. Le taciturne appuyé contre un pilier au portail attendait patiemment, les pupilles levées au ciel. Le temps était éclatant. Pas un nuage à perte de vue. La journée s'annonçait formidable malgré le temps froid annoncé depuis plusieurs jours. La jeune femme eut le loisir alors de le détailler : un pantalon large vert kaki, des rangers noires et son long manteau noir en dessous duquel dépassait un pull à col roulé, également noir.

En sentant la présence de sa camarade, le fils de Silver s'arracha à sa contemplation pour admirer son amie. En l'apercevant, son ventre se noua. Belle, était un mot qui lui convenait. Attirante était même peut-être plus adaptée. Le brun se refusait à penser de la sorte vis-à-vis de la mage. Elle était sa compagne et partait fréquemment avec elle en mission. Rien de plus. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître que sa divine beauté le fascinait, le perturbait. Une créature mystique insaisissable. Une eau vive qui coulait trop vite. Un torrent qui emporte tout. Avec le temps, il avait fini par voir ce que Lyon avait vu au premier coup d'œil. Une femme séduisante qui se camouflait derrière un caractère étrange. Un caractère qui au fils du temps avait changé. Plus de réactions excessives et d'étouffements. C'était d'ailleurs, ce qui avait dérangé le magicien la première fois. Il avait remarqué un vide, un manque alors qu'elle s'était approchée de lui pour converser. Ne comprenant pas son comportement, Gray avait alors eu le désir ardent d'en connaître la raison. Pour ce faire, il l'avait invité à faire une mission ensemble. Seuls, tous les deux. La naïade avait accepté avec réserve ce qui l'avait décontenancé au début. Où était passée sa joie de se retrouver qu'avec lui ? De temps à autre, elle avait manifesté son euphorie ce qui l'avait agacé mais d'un autre côté, rassuré d'être toujours l'unique. Se savoir indispensable pour elle l'avait réconforté. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venue cette nouvelle lubie mais avoir la fée près de lui l'avait comblé.

La considérant de la tête aux pieds, son cœur nerveux, accéléra. Le sang montait avec ferveur dans ses tempes, lui provoquant des vagues de chaleur ce qui était assez comique quand on savait qu'il manipulait la glace. Un élément froid et solide. La fille des océans portait un manteau à fourrure bleu clair ouvert pour dévoiler sa poitrine et sa taille de guêpe et celui-ci tombait jusqu'à ses genoux. Une robe bleu marine courte en dessous mettant en avant ses hanches bien marquées et dévoilait ses cuisses galbées. L'emblème de la guilde parant fièrement sur sa jambe gauche. A cette vue, le ténébreux eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il la trouvait si sexy dans cette tenue. Ne voyait-elle pas à quel point elle était charmante, désirable, attractive. Dire que des hommes sur leur chemin la reluqueraient comme une proie, le révulsait. Inspirant profondément pour se concentrer, il dévisagea la néréide.

- Salut, fit-il avec une parfaite indifférence.

- Bonjour Gray-sama ! Juvia est désolée de l'attente, mais elle finissait d'écrire dans son journal.

- Pas de soucis, je sais à quel point tu tiens à ce carnet. Bon ça caille un peu, on y va ?

La femme pluie acquiesça joyeusement et l'ice devil slayer ne put se contenir de lui rendre son sourire si franc et chaleureux. Malgré leurs gênes respectives, ils arrivaient enfin à communiquer comme deux êtres parfaitement normaux. Le taciturne se décolla sur mur et Juvia se mit à marcher au même rythme que lui, bien trop heureuse de pouvoir profiter de ces quelques instants d'intimité avec lui. Elle savait qu'à leur entrée dans le hall de la guilde rien ne serait pareil. Il y aurait des bousculades et des enfants qui chahutent partout en riant aux éclats. Le brun se battrait sans doute au moins une fois dans la journée avec le dragon slayer de feu et il serait impossible de les retenir, sauf si Erza y mettait du sien. Mais avec son ventre énorme cela risquait fort d'être compliqué. Elle disait même ressembler à une baleine.

Les deux compagnons déambulèrent dans les rues plutôt chargées de monde. Les habitants respiraient la joie de vivre, certains chantant même des comptines de Noël. D'autres, faisaient leurs dernières emplettes afin de pouvoir ravir tout le monde au pied du sapin. Des odeurs alléchantes sillonnaient les allées, donnant l'eau à la bouche à Gray qui n'avait rien avalé depuis la veille. Son estomac d'ailleurs décida de le trahir et cria famine. La bleuté à ses côtés pouffa de rire en l'entendant grogner. Agacé, le solitaire grommela une vague excuse en se grattant l'arrière du crane par réflexe. Le rouge avait gagné ses pommettes tant le rire doux et cristallin de sa comparse le mettait en émoi. Il ne voulait pas le reconnaître mais pour ses oreilles il s'agissait d'une douce mélodie.

- Si Gray-sama a faim, il y a une petite boulangerie pas loin qui fait de très bonnes viennoiseries. D'ailleurs, Erza-san voudra sans doute une de leur tarte.

- Ok allons-y alors.

L'élémentaire fit signe à son comparse de la suivre et l'homme obéit docilement. Une fois à la boutique indiquée et après avoir acheté deux melon pan et un fraisier à la crème pâtissière, qui ravirait les papilles gustatives de la reine des fées, les deux mages reprirent la direction de la guilde. La naïade mangeait avec entrain son pain alors que le disciple d'Ul, plus réservé, le dégustait du bout des lèvres, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il fallait reconnaître que l'aquatique n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit que ce commerce faisait de délicieuses brioches. Le fils de Silver ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'il avait savouré quelque chose de semblable. Alors qu'il terminait sa gourmandise, un brouhaha attira son attention. Un groupe de filles s'était attroupé autour d'eux et il n'avait pas fait attention depuis combien de temps elles le fixaient avec envie. Le ténébreux jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne. Celle-ci ne disait rien bien que ses traits semblaient tirés par le chagrin. Il n'en était pas certain, mais il lui avait même semblé apercevoir une lueur de désespoir.

Juvia avait entendu depuis quelques temps ces dindes stupides en train de glousser bêtement tout en désignant son bien-aimé du doigt. Comme elle haïssait ce type de fille qui sans vergogne scrutaient Gray comme un animal de foire, un trophée. La nymphe savait que son ami avait une très forte côte de popularité pour être un des rares mâles de Fairy Tail à être encore célibataire. Toutes ne rêvaient que d'une seule chose, passer ne serait-ce qu'une seule nuit avec le grand ténébreux au regard glacial. Ces cruches sans cervelle ne voyaient pas l'homme mais seulement un puissant mage qui pourrait les ravir l'espace d'un instant. Pourtant malgré le fait qui la démangeait de se jeter à leur gorge et de leur faire regretter leurs caquètements, la magicienne tenta de rester de marbre. Des larmes gagnèrent le coin de ses cils alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur son pain, le corps secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Parmi ces femmes certaines avaient vraiment tout pour plaire. De gros seins, une croupe bien marquée, du maquillage m'as-tu vu et des extensions capillaires. C'était le genre de personne que la fée ne supportait tout simplement pas. Est-ce que son beau compagnon aimait ce genre de demoiselles vulgaires et affables ?

Une blonde à la ressemblance frappante avec une poupée barbie, s'avança. L'amphitrite fit une grimace de dégoût en l'apercevant. Une mini-jupe camouflait tout juste son intimité, des grandes cuissardes noires aux talons vertigineux la faisaient se dandiner comme une poule et un débardeur deux fois trop petit moulait sa poitrine opulente qui aurait pu presque exploser tant le vêtement la collait. Par-dessus tout, elle ne portait aucune vareuse alors que même le maître de glace portait un blouson par le temps qu'il courrait. Cherchait-elle a attrapé la mort pour ravir sa libido ou était-elle carrément trop stupide ?

- Tu es Gray Fullbuster de Fairy Tail, n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné s'immobilisa lorsque son interlocutrice lui barra le chemin. L'homme fulmina intérieurement n'ayant franchement pas envie d'une scène avec la nymphe. Certes, son comportement était différent quand ils étaient ensembles mais qui sait comment elle pouvait réagir si elle se sentait agressée ? De plus, il n'avait pas très envie de s'attarder en compagnie de telles filles qu'il considérait comme facile et fade. Aucun goût et insipide. Aucun intérêt pour rien, si ce n'est leur petit minois qui le répugnait. L'ami d'enfance de Lyon n'appréciait pas ce genre de gente féminine. Il préférait celles plus naturelles et moins sur le paraître : un peu comme sa camarade de l'eau. Le brun posa ses yeux froids sur les donzelles qui venaient de s'agglutiner, comme des abeilles au miel, à celle qui lui avait parlé.

- Oui, c'est moi, il y a un problème ?

- Oui, vois-tu nous aimerions que tu nous suives. Nous avons un petit souci que seul un grand mage de ta renommée pourrait résoudre.

- Désolé, mais je ne suis pas en mission aujourd'hui, aller déposer votre requête et quelqu'un viendra d'ici quelques jours.

- Aller, fais pas ton timide, on sait que derrière les apparences tu es chaud comme la braise…

- Laissez-nous passer, intima l'élémentaire qui ne supportait plus de les voir se frotter à son compagnon d'arme, la grotesque ayant même osée poser ses doigts vernis sur le torse de son sauveur.

- Tiens, t'es qui toi ?! fit la poupée en arquant un sourcil accusateur. Suis-nous et je te jure que tu ne seras pas déçu d'être venu, laisse tomber cette potiche qui ne doit rien y connaître dans l'art des plaisirs et viens t'amuser un peu, murmura suavement la femme en se mouvant contre lui, ses mains descendant sur la ceinture de l'homme.

Juvia outrée, serra les dents et ses poings, ivre de colère. De la fumée devait sans aucun doute s'échapper de ses oreilles tant son visage était écarlate. Pour qui se prenaient ces petites pimbeches écervelées ? Elle, n'était pas maquillée comme une voiture volée et ne prenait pas des airs de grandes dames pour se la jouer alors qu'il n'en était rien. Ne voyaient-elles pas que leur comportement était plus vulgaire qu'autre chose ?! Des racoleuses de trottoirs rien de plus.

Gray ressentant le courroux de sa camarade et n'appréciant pas qu'elle soit insultée de la sorte, décida de jouer à leur petit jeu pervers. Lançant un clin d'œil discret à la bleuté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il gérait ça et qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler, il s'avança vers boucle d'or alors que la déesse des mers paraissait soulagé de son choix. Le nudiste frôla la joue de la godiche de ses doigts, la bleue faisant la moue, avant de se pencher en avant et de lui susurrer au creux de l'oreille :

- Pourquoi aller quelque part, quand on peut aller faire ça dans la ruelle à côté.

L'adolescente écarquilla grands ses iris n'en revenant tout simplement pas qu'il prenne autant d'initiative. Cet homme était vraiment bouillant comme elle l'avait imaginé. Cette idiote sursauta même lorsque la main de sa proie caressa vaguement son corps. Froide comme la neige, un hiver sans fin. Ses amies autour d'elle se concertèrent du regard, visiblement elles aussi très surprises. Elles ne pensaient pas qu'il serait si facile de l'amadouer. Le devil slayer jubila intérieurement en pensant déjà aux inepties qu'il allait déblatérer pour les rembarrer promptement.

- Tu sais, fit l'individu, j'aime beaucoup prendre du plaisir à plusieurs et surtout ça m'excite de voir des femmes jouer entre elles, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il claquait sa langue d'un air malsain.

- Quoi ? dit la naïve en refaisant surface après ces quelques mots qui mirent un temps fou à monter à son cerveau. Mais, qu'est-ce que tu racontes… bredouilla-t-elle soudain mal à l'aise.

- Aurais-je mal compris vos intentions ? fit l'autre interdit avec une fausseté douteuse. Je croyais que vous vouliez vous amuser un peu. Je suis d'accord à la condition qu'on ne soit pas que deux.

- Je…euh…

Juvia pouffa silencieusement en voyant la tête de l'autre débile. L'hilarité la gagnait et elle eut un mal fou à se contenir. Avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes Barbie fixait béatement l'exhibitionniste. Quelle idiote elle faisait avec sa bande. Ça se la jouaient grosses allumeuses quand en fait, ce n'était rien que des fillettes. D'ailleurs, quel âge devaient-elles avoir ? Dix-sept ans à tout casser. Autrement dit des gamines pour Gray qui approchait de son vingt-cinquième anniversaire. S'il devait avoir affaire à ce genre de nunuches, il préfèrerait sans doute une avec de l'expérience songea la fille des océans en retenant le fou rire qui l'avait prise lorsque la pouffiasse avait esquivé un mouvement de recul alors que son complice lui faisait du rentre dedans, son corps tout proche du sien. Elle n'était pas jalouse, simplement très heureuse de voir qu'il ne se laissait pas séduire par des midinettes de bas étages.

- Bah alors blondie, t'es muette tout à coup ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux peut-être que je te refroidisse les idées ? Je suis plutôt excellent dans ce domaine, ricana le solitaire avec un sourire carnassier.

Si Juvia ne connaissait pas si bien son ami, elle aurait pu croire à un gros psychopathe qui s'apprêtait à liquider une de ses victimes. Le visage blême, les allumeuses s'interrogèrent discrètement et hochèrent imperceptiblement la tête d'un air entendu. Le Fullbuster n'était vraiment pas un homme apprivoisable et encore moins abordable, pour ne pas dire fréquentable. Alors que le fils de Silver tentait une nouvelle approche, la décolorée se faufila de son emprise, mortifiée.

- Finalement, on doit y aller. J'ai dû me tromper de personne.

- En es-tu certaine ? Des Gray Fullbuster ça ne court pas les rues, rit la bleue en s'essuyant le coin des yeux.

- C'est vrai, je suis unique, fit l'homme fièrement en bombant le torse.

- Sans façon, venez les filles !

Des claquements de talons résonnèrent en écho sur le sol dallé alors que Juvia et le maître des neiges éclataient de rire en se tenant les côtes. Sur ce coup là, le taciturne avait vraiment brillé. Il aurait pu être un expert dans l'art de repousser les assauts de la plus endurante. La néréide songea à ses propres tentatives, ce qui calma quelque peu ses ardeurs. Elle aussi n'avait pas réussi à le toucher. A sa façon maladroite, elle avait essayé de le séduire. En vain. Un véritable échec. Faisant fit de son malaise, la jeune femme incita alors à reprendre leur route et le ténébreux valida l'initiative par un acquiescement.

* * *

><p>En débarquant à la guilde, les deux jeunes constatèrent qu'une fois de plus, la petite troupe était en effervescence. Tout le monde s'agitait dans la grande salle. Erza, en chef d'orchestre, dirigeait ses compagnons d'une main de maître vêtue d'une tenue d'ouvrier. Natsu, Gajeel et Jellal remontaient de la réserve en chancelant, les bras chargés de gros cartons où dépassaient des décorations de Noël. Lévy et Lucy, à une table, confectionnaient tout en discutant des costumes pour la représentation des enfants qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Lisanna et sa sœur sur l'estrade guidaient Elfman qui tentait de mettre en place un décor en bois. Readers peignant les planches pour donner plus de réalisme à la pièce de théâtre. Kana, comme à son habitude, descendait d'une traite un tonneau remplit de bière, le cul assit sur une table. Bisca, Droy, Jet et Alzack repoussaient les meubles afin de pouvoir dresser une piste de danse pour les endiablés éméchés qui voudraient sans doute se déhancher dans la soirée. Le maître au comptoir riait avec Gildartz tout en picolant eux aussi une bouteille de saké. Luxus, Fried, Bixlow et Loki s'emmitouflaient chaudement pour sortir.<p>

Des enfants comme convenus chahutaient dans tous les sens, heureux d'être à la veille de Noël. Nashi, en petite dernière, tentait désespérément de suivre la cadence des plus grands. Elle était vraiment mignonne avec ses deux petites couettes roses. En effet, elle avait hérité de son père sa célèbre chevelure malabar. En revanche, elle possédait les yeux de sa mère et son caractère.

Akane, fille ainée de Titania, en l'apercevant en difficulté fit demi-tour et lui attrapa la main. Juvia esquissa un sourire en voyant la fabuleuse entente qui régnait déjà parmi les benjamins. La première enfant de la reine de fée, ressemblait trait pour trait à sa mère avec sa crinière flamboyante alors que la seconde, Kazumi, était le portrait craché de son père. Toutes deux prenaient soin de la petite de notre dragon slayer de feu alors que les enfants de la blanche eux étaient infernaux. Les jumeaux, Tsubasa et Kentaro, criaient tout en sautant par-dessus les males empilées sur l'estrade bousculant au passage leur tante qui les sermonna en les poursuivant.

A l'unisson, Gray et Juvia s'orientèrent d'abord vers la rouquine. Au passage, ils saluèrent certains de leurs compagnons d'un signe de tête ou d'une brève accolade. La rousse en sentant leur approche leur fit son plus beau sourire, une main posée sur son ventre rond. D'après la bleue, son amie avait pris des joues depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu soit deux semaines auparavant. La pauvre femme avait pas mal de difficultés pour se mouvoir tant le terme approchait.

- Salut vous deux, alors cette missions ?

- Pas mal, on a obtenu la récompense et on a foutu une petite raclée à une guilde clandestine de pacotille, répondit l'ice devil slayer fièrement avec un sourire narquois.

- Quand êtes-vous rentrés ?

- Hier soir tard dans la nuit, alors Gray-sama et Juvia ne sont pas venus à la guilde car trop fatigués et nous sommes directement allés nous coucher après ce long voyage.

- Gray ! Juvia ! Bon retour ! lança gaiement le maître en apercevant enfin ses enfants en interrompant la conversation.

- Allons faire notre rapport, soupira le nudiste qui n'avait pas franchement envie de s'éterniser en présence du père de Kana.

Erza hocha la tête en signe de consentement et les deux anciens adversaires prirent la direction du comptoir alors que la démone regagnait l'arrière, prête à les accueillir et à leur servir leur boisson favorite tout en écoutant le récit.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, Lucy s'approcha discrètement de leur leader oubliant sa tâche et n'ayant pu rester de marbre face à ce qu'elle avait pu constater. Une amitié bien trop forte qui allait même au-delà. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille afin que son époux n'entende rien :

- Quand est-ce qu'il va se décider à lui avouer ce qu'il ressent.

- Va savoir, a priori il n'a toujours rien dit au vue de leur attitude éloignée.

- Ils se dévorent des yeux, même un aveugle pourrait s'en apercevoir alors pourquoi cet idiot hésite-t-il ?! Même Natsu m'en a parlé l'autre soir. Alors si lui le voit tout le monde le peu. Pauvre Juvia même après toutes ces années, elle continue de l'aimer…

- Pas faux, sauf qu'à présent c'est réciproque. J'irai parler plus tard à Gray. En attendant, faisons comme d'ordinaire et passons de merveilleuses fêtes !

- Tu as raison !

Les deux femmes se sourirent d'un air entendu et chacune retourna à ses vacations.

Après que le taciturne et la néréide aient terminé leur compte-rendu, la rouquine ordonna au ténébreux de se joindre au groupe qui s'apprêtait à partir pour aller chercher un second sapin non loin de là, en lisière de la ville. Ainsi, la voix criarde de Natsu résonna dans tout le hall lorsqu'il dû faire équipe avec le disciple d'Ul. Jellal et Gajeel furent également de corvée et le métalleux ronchonna dans sa barbe, mécontent de devoir se coltiner cet idiot enflammé et ce givré.

* * *

><p>Le fils de Silver revint près d'une heure après, en tête de groupe portant sur son épaule endolori le pied d'un arbre épineux. A l'arrière les dragons slayers se disputaient à propos d'aiguilles qui leurs étaient rentrés dans la peau à cause de la négligence de l'autre. L'ex-mage saint fermant la marche semblait blasé de leurs jérémiades incessantes. Même ses deux filles en bas-âge étaient beaucoup plus disciplinées. Il fallait dire qu'avec une mère pareille, il valait mieux se tenir à carreaux. Erza était certes très stricte, mais c'était une maman aimante et très compréhensive qui adorait par-dessus tout sa progéniture. Les quatre hommes entreprirent de monter sur la scène afin de pouvoir déposer leur bagage dans l'un des angles afin que les enfants puissent le décorer. Juvia, en suspension sur une échelle, aidait Lucy à mettre en place une immense guirlande lumineuse sur la frise en bois qui ornait la théâtre. La bleuté repéra son bien-aimé et lui sourit timidement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Les gamins surexcités de voir un nouvel arbre sautillèrent dans tous les sens alors que Mirajane leur ordonnait de se tenir tranquille et que c'était dangereux. Bien sûr, la tête brulée Kentaro n'écouta pas sa mère et continua à faire le zouave. Et comme, à Fairy Tail rien ne se passe sans bruit, le petit heurta, lorsqu'il perdit l'équilibre, en se foulant la cheville au préalable, l'échelle sur laquelle se trouvait la nymphe. Celle-ci se cramponna avec force pour ne pas tomber et tenta de faire contrepoids en vain. Elle glissa et sentit le vide sous elle. La jeune femme était quand même à une hauteur assez conséquente et sa chute risquait fort de lui causer quelques blessures graves. La constellationniste, horrifiée, poussa un cri en voyant dégringoler son amie. Une ombre passa alors prestement devant ses yeux afin de secourir la malheureuse.<p>

La femme pluie avait fermé ses paupières à la minute même où ses pieds n'avaient plus foulé la marche. Elle s'attendait à sentir un puissant impact d'ici quelques secondes. Or, quelque chose amortit sa chute vertigineuse en la serrant avec solidité. Ouvrant ses iris, elle tomba nez à nez avec le visage tiraillée du mage de glace. Elle se cramponna à son cou alors que les pupilles de l'autre la scrutaient de part en part. Il tremblait légèrement et paraissait essoufflé. L'homme avait dû faire un effort surhumain pour avoir le temps d'attraper au vol sa camarade. Autour d'eux, aucun bruit. Le silence complet. Terrifiant. Dans cette atmosphère étrange, le solitaire ne perçut plus que sa camarade dans ses bras. Il sentait son souffle chaud et précipité près de ses lèvres glacées. Leurs mirettes se mélangèrent, une lueur étrange les animant. Difficile à décrire. Envoûtante, inquiétante et tentante. Dieu comme ce petit bout de chair titillait le disciple d'Ul mettant son ventre en émoi ! Perdu dans sa contemplation, il entendit tout juste faiblement :

- Gray-sama…

Trop tard toute logique avait quitté son corps. Sa conscience coupée en deux, l'une par la tentation, l'autre par le refus, arriva à une seule conclusion. La plus folle, la plus incompréhensible mais aussi la plus évidente. Leurs nez s'effleurèrent, électrisant leurs deux corps qui frissonnèrent. Rien ne comptait. Tout était clair. Juvia avait déjà fermé ses yeux n'osant y croire. Un moment si intime avec son bien-aimé. Elle en avait toujours rêvé. Resserrant son emprise sur le col du manteau de son ami, elle le laissa frôler sa bouche entrouverte. Une délicieuse gourmandise qui la transcenda.

Malheureusement…

Le rêve prit fin…

Akane, inquiète que sa tante adorée ne soit blessée, déboula comme un animal sauvage, Happy posté dans sa crinière rouge. L'angoisse figeait son petit visage chérubin. Erza non loin de là et qui avait vu la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux avec le rapprochement incessamment sous peu de ses camarades, n'eut pas le temps de retenir son ainée à cause de son ventre énorme. L'enfant se précipita vers la bleuté toujours dans les bras de son sauveur, alors que ceux-ci dans un autre monde, allaient franchir l'ultime barrière de leur amitié.

- Tante Juvia !

Ladite mage sursauta et détourna précipitamment la tête, consciente que sa proximité avec l'exhibitionniste allait susciter quelques interrogations. Ses pommettes virèrent à l'écarlate, couleur bien plus suprême que les cheveux de la gamine.

- Akane-chan ? fit la concernée quelque peu déboussolée.

- Tata, es-tu blessée ?

- Blessée ? fit la fée pour elle-même en réfléchissant. Non, pourquoi Juvia serait-elle…

La fille de Poséidon se tut, comprenant la situation. Dans sa fascination pour ce regard ténébreux, elle en avait oublié le temps et l'endroit. Une bouffée de chaleur la submergea et elle se sentit moite dans ses vêtements trop chauds. Gray, également embarrassé, se dépêcha de déposer l'aquatique sur le sol et détourna sa vue. Quel crétin, il s'était laissé aller alors que toute la guilde était présente. Par chance, cependant, seulement quelques personnes avaient pu constater la chute de la naïade, en l'occurrence Erza, Lucy, Akane, Happy, Natsu, Gajeel et Jellal. D'ailleurs, l'arbre qu'il transportait quelque minutes avant, était renversé car dans sa précipitation il n'avait pas prit le temps de prévenir ses confrères. Le sapin s'était alors fracassé sur les planches dans un boucan d'enfer.

Le naturiste se maudit intérieurement de sa stupidité. Titania ne le lâcherait pas après cet évènement. Elle connaissait ses sentiments pour la bleue car un jour elle l'avait cuisiné pour son plus grand malheur. Ainsi, le miséreux avait alors avoué la vérité concernant l'amour qu'il portait à l'ondine. Il s'était sentit si minable, mais aussi si soulagé de pouvoir enfin se confier. Un lourd fardeau avait ce jour là quitté ses épaules. La fée, en bonne confidente, avait juré de ne rien dévoiler mais l'avait tout de même conseillé de se déclarer. Elle disait qu'il perdait un précieux temps et surtout un bonheur qui était à portée de main. Il n'avait qu'à la tendre pour que tout se réalise. Bêtement, le mage avait sourit, songeant que ce genre de bien-être n'était pas pour lui, qu'il ne risquait que de perdre ce qu'il chérissait.

Alors que la fille de la mage aux armures entraînait sa tante par la main pour vérifier auprès de Wendy qu'elle allait bien, Gray pâlit en remarquant que sa mère se dirigeait droit vers lui. Pour sur, que ça en était fini de lui. Fort heureusement, une voix lui hurla dessus, interrompant la reine:

- Gray, espèce d'abruti, t'as vu ce que t'as fait ?! beugla le rose remonté comme une pendule. Magne-toi congélo de ramasser, je ne vais pas passer ma journée à faire que ça.

- J'arrive.

Le fils de Silver avait sourit à son rival, chose inhabituelle et par-dessus tout n'avait pas répliqué. D'ailleurs, cela n'avait pas échappé au casseur qui de dévisageait, complètement ahuri. Son ami était-il tombé sur la tête ou son cerveau avait-il fini par se geler ?

La chevalière n'avait rien manqué de l'échange et sourit, amusé par la situation. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Tôt ou tard, le brun se confierait, mais elle décida quand même d'y mettre son grain de sel. Elle lui parlerait dans la journée. Juvia ne méritait pas de passer à nouveau un Noël seule.

* * *

><p>Parents et enfants étaient face aux deux grands conifères et leurs lèvres étaient étirées affichant des mines radieuses. Le moment tant attendu des chérubins étaient arrivés. Il était de coutume à Fairy Tail, que chaque famille ait une boule représentant leur petit monde. Ainsi, Lévy, enceinte de trois mois, était enlacé par le balafré et trépignait d'impatience face à l'arbre de gauche. A ses côtés, Lucy tenait Nashi dans ses bras et lui expliquait ce qu'ils allaient faire. La petite, émerveillée, avait de grands iris lumineux. Natsu, derrière les deux femmes de sa vie, riait de bon cœur avec Happy et Charuru qui étaient également près à poser leur décoration. Elfman et Evergreen avec leur marmaille se disputaient sur qui allait poser la sphère. Kana, chancelante, riait grossièrement avec son petit ami sans doute à cause d'une blague très certainement perverse, vue les deux phénomènes.<p>

Juvia sourit en contemplant tout ce petit monde éblouissant et se tourna vers l'autre sapin pour observer ses autres partenaires. Erza et toute sa famille attendaient calmement, Mirajane et Freed qui donnaient les directives à leurs fils, Lisanna et Luxus, enlacés, se chuchotaient à l'oreille des paroles inaudibles à une telle distance. Enfin, la famille Connell fredonnait un air approprié.

Ce tableau était si beau. Une photographie que la nymphe aurait voulue éternelle. Ses amis, tous réunis, avaient l'air très heureux. Ces cinq ans étaient décidément passé trop vite et la bleuté avait l'impression d'avoir raté une partie de sa vie depuis la fin de Tartaros. Certes, elle avait pu se rapprocher de son prince charmant, mais comme toute jeune fille normalement constituée et de son âge, elle rêvait du grand amour. Le seul et unique. Viendrait-il un jour à sa porte ? Ne serait-il pas trop tard lorsqu'il se présenterait ? Pourrait-elle le reconnaitre?

Le maître ordonna la dépose des boules et tous s'exécutèrent, tirant l'élémentaire de sa léthargie. Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais et vit Gray qui riait comme un gamin avec Loki alors qu'il observait ses frères d'arme. L'homme croisa à nouveau son regard et tout deux rougirent immédiatement. Le chef des douze signes nota tout de suite un comportement étrange vis-à-vis de son ami qui cessa de rire et se rembrunit, mal à l'aise.

Alors que la brume refaisait surface dans l'âme de la femme pluie, une fillette posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour capter son attention. Ce simple geste eut tôt fait de l'arracher à son désespoir. Kazumi, toute guillerette, lui fit un grand sourire. Ce petit ange donna le vertige à la bleue qui discerna une larme perlée au coin de ses cils. Avec de gros efforts, elle refoula son chagrin et tenta de maîtriser au mieux sa voix.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ma puce ?

- Tata veut bien venir, Akane et moi avons un cadeau pour elle.

- Bien sûr, mais où devons-nous aller ?

- Suis-moi.

L'enfant tira par le bras la mage d'eau et celle-ci se leva de son banc. Alors qu'elle faisait quelque pas, elle découvrit que l'ainée des Fernandes avait fait de même avec Gray. Les deux compagnons se contemplèrent mutuellement et l'homme répondit par un haussement d'épaule, signifiant qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle. Les quatre montèrent les escaliers menant à l'estrade. Les fillettes firent arrêter les deux magiciens à la hauteur d'un sapin, puis se ruèrent vers leur mère qui se pencha pour leur remettre un objet qu'ils ne purent discerner. Ensemble et avec précaution, les bambines retournèrent vers leur oncle et tante comme elles appelaient à dire. La mine réjouie, la plus petite tenait dans son dos ce qu'Erza leur avait remis. Akane, en bonne grande sœur, prit la parole pour expliquer leur acte.

- Avec maman, on a pensé que vous aussi pourriez accrocher une boule de Noël.

- C'est gentil à vous trois, mais Juvia n'a pas…

- Tonton Gray et toi, êtes toujours inséparables et maman dit que vous iriez bien ensemble, alors on vous a fait une décoration afin que vous puissiez la déposer, expliqua la rousse en interrompant l'ondine.

Le sang afflua comme un torrent jusqu'aux oreilles de la mage qui toute émue, eut du mal à contenir ses émotions. La joie et la tristesse d'un futur impossible. Un idéal qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Aussitôt, ses cils devinrent humides et elle fit de gros efforts pour refouler ses états d'âme. Son camarade à côté s'étouffa en avalant de travers sa salive, bien trop sonné par le discours. Se ressaisissant rapidement, il se racla la gorge, se pencha en avant, les mains posées sur ses genoux et questionna sa filleule.

- Ah, elle a dit ça ?

- Oui et nous le pensons aussi.

Gray se redressa et lança un regard noir à la reine des fées qui hilare s'essuyait le coin des yeux. Elle ne paierait rien pour attendre. Il lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas se mêler de ses histoires de cœur. C'était un grand garçon et le disciple d'Ul était capable d'y faire face seul.

Juvia, quant-à elle n'en menait pas large. Déboussolée, la jeune femme n'avait pas su quoi dire. Transporté dans un autre univers, elle songea à sa vie de couple avec le ténébreux. Son ventre rond comme celui de sa camarade, sa main posée dessus pour le caresser avec amour et son bien-aimé la tenant par la taille, une alliance encerclant son annulaire prouvant qu'il était devenu son époux. A elle seule. Rien qu'à elle.

Ce doux songe eut pour son malheur une fin, lorsque Gray lui parla. Le brouillard se dissipa devant ses prunelles et elle prit une goulée d'air comme après une très longue apnée. L'amphitrite lorgna son compagnon sans comprendre au début ce qu'il disait. Puis des bribes de paroles reconnectèrent son cerveau en ébullition.

- J'ai pas trop envie qu'elles se mettent à pleurer, mentit le maître glacial. Alors, on devrait les satisfaire, tu ne crois pas ?

En réalité, il s'agissait d'un somptueux mensonge et l'ami d'enfance de Lyon en était pleinement conscient. Bien sûr qu'il était flatté qu'on lui dise qu'il s'accordait à merveille avec cette créature divine. Lui aussi avait un cœur. Ce n'était plus un être insensible. La fée avait fait céder la glace qu'il avait entouré autour de son âme. Au départ, il avait complètement rejeté l'idée se disant que ce n'était qu'une absurdité. Puis, peu à peu, l'homme s'était laissé aller et avait entraperçut un futur probable avec la sirène. Est-ce que cela fonctionnerait entre eux ? Peut-être pas. Est-ce qu'il serait heureux ? Sans aucun doute. Ne risquait-il pas de la perdre comme tous ceux qu'il avait aimé ? C'était une mage et par conséquent, elle risquait sa peau chaque jour.

Les fillettes hurlèrent de joie lorsque l'élémentaire accepta leur proposition. Folle de joie, la petite Kazumi pivota sur elle-même. Par maladresse, elle en oublia sa boule qu'elle lança dans les airs et Akane se pétrifia à l'idée que la sphère allait de briser en retombant au sol. La chance étant sans aucun doute avec le taciturne ce jour là, il rattrapa l'objet dans sa main droite alors que les gamines applaudissaient la prouesse. Puis, la plus grande poussa les tourtereaux à s'avancer vers l'épineux verdâtre.

- Vous devez vous prendre la main c'est la tradition, expliqua la cadette en voyant les yeux remplis d'incertitude de ses amis.

- La main ? fit la bleuté, toute timide à cette idée.

Pour sur, songea la fille des mers, que son embarra était visible à des kilomètres à la ronde. Jamais ses joues ne s'étaient teintées autant de fois en si peu de temps. D'ailleurs, le vermeille avait-il quitté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ses pommettes. Inutile pour elle de mettre du fard. Des couleurs, elle pouvait en avoir aisément.

Le nudiste grogna, visiblement lui aussi très mal à l'aise. Brusquement, il attrapa la main de sa compagne et son muscle cardiaque se mit à danser la samba. L'aquatique le dévisagea, légèrement surprise de constater son pouls rapide perceptible dans cette simple pression. Elle aussi était nerveuse par cette proximité et inspira profondément pour faire redescendre la température interne de son corps. L'ice devil slayer lui lança un sourire énigmatique qui la faisait tant craqué. Puis, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule alors que Gray portait sa main vers le conifère. Doigts enlacés, l'eau et la glace déposèrent alors le symbole de leur amour inavoué.

* * *

><p>Lisanna ayant décidé de donner un coup de main à Kinana et sa sœur au bar servait avec vitalité Gray et Natsu après que ceux-ci se soient disputés. En retrait, la blanche discutait à voix basse avec Lucy et Erza sur leur futur plan pour mettre en couple Juvia. Leur amie méritait de connaître très vite ce qu'elles ressentaient depuis plusieurs années déjà. Attablé toutes les trois, elles fixaient le taciturne avec un sourire diabolique tout en faisant mine de s'intéresser au prochain roman de la blonde.<p>

- Vous croyez que ça peut marcher ? demanda la mordorée.

- Va savoir, il est si coincé quand il s'agit d'amour, commenta la rousse.

- Si on ne fait rien, Juvia sera encore seule pendant les dix prochains printemps.

- Alors on fait comme on a dit ? questionna la constellationniste.

- Ouais, je vais faire semblant d'aller à la réserve, prétexter qu'il manque des amandes et que je ne peux pas faire mes fameux sablés sans.

- Et comment ça va bien pouvoir nous servir ?

- Sur ça j'en ai fais mon affaire, renchérie la mage du take over.

- J'ai demandé aux habitants du quartier de les interrompre sans cesse pour leur demander des faveurs. Gray ne supportera pas d'être arrêté et tentera certainement de s'éclipser. Il pourrait l'amener chez lui et qui sait ce qui s'y passera.

- C'est un plan diabolique, commenta la mage aux esprits.

- Oui, jouer les entremetteuses est mon nouveau passe-temps, fit Erza en riant aux éclats. En même temps avec cette bidoche, je ne peux pas faire grand-chose.

- Aller j'y vais !

Mirajane se leva avec enthousiasme et se lança dans le plan appelé « Pour l'amour de Juvia ».

La démone constata que justement ses proies étaient une fois de plus ensemble et discutaient joyeusement tout en regardant les enfants occupés à entourer le sapin de guirlandes (et le maître au passage) et à y attacher des petits angelots.

Tout coïncidait à merveille. Le timing était parfait et les deux étaient réunis au même endroit. Le mannequin disparu discrètement dans le dépôt puis revint quelques minutes après avec un visage déconfit. Bien entendu, la sirène nota tout de suite sa moue triste et se pencha en avant.

- Un problème Mira-san ?

- Oui, sanglota la blanche faussement. Je voulais faire mes traditionnels biscuits aux amandes et malheureusement j'ai oublié d'acheter l'ingrédient principal. Les enfants vont être si déçus quand je vais leur annoncer. Ils s'en faisaient une telle joie.

- Juvia peut aider ! s'exclama la bleue en se levant d'un bon, volontaire. Dis à Juvia où aller en chercher et elle ira. Ne pleure pas Mira-san.

- Tu es si gentille, je suis contente que tu acceptes de m'aider. Tout le monde est si occupé que je craignais que personne ne me rende ce petit service. Tu pourrais y aller avec Gray ! fit la représentante avec soudain plus d'excitation en lança un œil à l'homme.

- Allez où ? fit le concerné, coude appuyé sur le comptoir et menton dans la main, qui n'avait rien écouté, bien trop absorbé par les bêtises des plus jeunes.

- Accompagne Juvia chez l'épicier.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu ne vas pas la laisser y aller seule quand même ! Et s'il lui arrivait malheur ?

- Juvia peut se défendre, se justifia la bleuté en agitant ses mains devant elle pour camoufler sa jubilation.

La taciturne soupira sentant bien le regard persistant de la barmaid. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être chiante quand elle avait une lubie. Pourquoi fallait-il à tout prix qu'il aille avec la nymphe. Ok, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient si ce n'est les railleries de Wakaba et Macao, ces deux vieux croutons qui passaient leur journée à fumer et jouer. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une autre personne comme Wendy n'y allait pas avec. Il aimait passer du temps avec la bleue c'était une évidence. Il appréciait même trop et lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui, il percevait un manque. Il pensait alors devenir fou à attendre que vienne le jour suivant où il aurait le loisir de la voir à la guilde.

Les sourcils de la beauté se froncèrent tant que son visage fut brièvement déformé. Le naturiste se raidit bien conscient de la menace. Cette femme pouvait être le diable en personne. Même Erza ne devait sans doute pas l'égaler niveau cruauté. Se levant d'un air bougon, il se tourna vers celle qui le faisait frémir.

- Ok, je viens, allons y avant qu'il neige. Le temps se refroidit de plus en plus. Couvre-toi bien.

Juvia, complètement ivre d'extase, se précipita vers son manteau pendu sur le perron et l'enfila avec hâte tout comme son bonnet, ses gants et son écharpe. Encore une fois, elle allait être en tête à tête avec l'homme de ses rêves. Le hasard faisait bien les choses ou du moins Cupidon à la crinière rouge flamboyante veillait sur elle.

* * *

><p>- Excusez-moi Monsieur ?<p>

Gray s'immobilisa pour la énième fois et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interrompre. Une vieille dame au visage craquelé et empli de sagesse, lui souriait aimablement. Coiffé d'un chignon, il se dégageait de cette vieillarde une infinie bonté. Réajustant son châle, elle se dandina comme si elle avait une envie pressante. De l'anxiété ? Pourquoi ? Certes, le naturiste était un mage de glace qui parfois faisait un peu peur par son aspect mais de là à terrifier les habitants c'était autre chose. Ce n'était pas comme si il s'agissait d'une bête assoiffée de sang.

Le fils de Silver ragea intérieurement comprenant déjà ce que l'individu allait lui demander. S'étaient-ils tous donné le mot ou quoi ?! Depuis que les deux compagnons étaient partis ils n'avaient pas cessé d'être importunés par les commerçants ou même les civils. Ils leur demandaient en permanence de leur venir en aide à réaliser une tâche importante qui ne pouvait pas attendre plusieurs jours car primordiale pour passer de bonnes fêtes. Un chat perché dans un arbre, où Gray avait reçu en prime une belle griffure au niveau de la joue une commande exceptionnelle d'un artisan où Juvia avait brillé par sa réactivité des enfants perdus dans le bois autour de la ville un médaillon a retrouvé dans l'étang derrière la bâtisse de la guilde… C'était bien la première fois que les mages étaient autant sollicités. Jamais de sa vie, le brun n'avait accomplit autant de missions en si peu de temps. Il y avait les récompenses également qui renfloueraient un peu sa caisse.

Blasé de devoir à nouveau accepter un travail, le devil slayer inspira profondément avant d'expiré bruyamment. Serrant les poings, il tenta de contenir son agacement. La bleuté, en bonne fille, admira son interlocutrice et demanda :

- Avez-vous un problème ?

- Oui, en effet, vous êtes bien de Fairy Tail si j'en crois votre emblème jeune fille.

- C'est exact.

- Alors pourriez-vous m'aider ? Voyez-vous, j'ai mes petits-enfants qui vont arriver d'ici peu et je n'ai toujours rien trouvé comme idée de cadeaux…

- C'est un peu tard, vous ne croyez pas, rétorqua l'autre frustré par la futilité de la demande.

- Quel âge ont-ils ? Est-ce des garçons ou des filles ? fit l'élémentaire en lançant un regard aigu à son amoureux.

Le taciturne frissonna en découvrant les pupilles sévères de la fée. Tout comme Erza et Mirajane, celle-ci pouvait devenir très autoritaire en l'espace d'une seconde. Il suffisait qu'elle soit contrariée pour déclencher un véritable tsunami. Il en avait d'ailleurs fait les frais à plusieurs reprises. Une fois même, l'amphitrite avait inondé le hall de la guilde après s'être accrochée avec lui au sujet d'un boulot à effectuer. Ce jour là, Gray s'était juré de ne plus jamais la contredire.

- Ah c'est vous Fairy Tail, justement je vous cherchais, fit une voix grave.

Les magiciens se retournèrent pour voir un boucher sortir de son magasin, tout en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier couvert de tâches sombres. Encore une besogne en perspective. Toujours autant polie, c'est la fée qui demanda l'objet de la requête. Mais alors, que le maître glaçon écoutait d'une oreille distraite, les yeux perdus dans les méandres de la foule, il remarqua justement que celle-ci s'était agrandie à leur niveau. Se tournant vers sa camarade, il constata qu'elle était assaillie de réclamations. De la sueur perlait sur son front pâle alors qu'elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre, les mains suppliantes devant elle. Sa voix tremblait et elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Un vrai capharnaüm se rependit comme un pot de peinture qui s'étale rapidement lorsqu'il est renversé.

- Du calme, un a la fois, Juvia ne peut pas tout retenir. Gray-sama…, implora la nymphe en se tournant vers son sauveur.

Le disciple d'Ul leva ses prunelles au ciel et constata le temps changeant. Comment se dépêtrer de ces gens tenaces ? Ils étaient vraiment pour ainsi dire dans la mouise pour ne pas dire plus vulgairement dans la merde. Réfléchissant à une solution, un éclair de génie le frappa soudainement. Quel idiot, il aurait pu faire cela des heures auparavant au lieu de se faire sans cesse coupé. Ils n'avaient toujours pas acheté l'ingrédient de Mirajane et elle n'aurait sans doute jamais le temps de les faire s'ils ne rentraient pas au bercail rapidement.

La foule les ayant séparée, le devil slayer chercha sa compagne et finalement parvint à la localisé quand sa chevelure azurée se démarqua. Se faufilant au mieux pour la rejoindre en jouant des coudes, il commença à faire tomber la température de plusieurs degrés afin que sa camarade puisse respirer. L'effet fut immédiat et les gens en grelottant s'écartèrent. Voyant une bonne occasion de fuir, Gray créa un mur autour d'eux ainsi que des doubles de glaces. Profitant de la confusion générale, le vainqueur des grands jeux, attrapa furtivement la manche de l'ondine et l'entraina à sa suite. Commença alors une course poursuite dans Magnolia avec les résidents.

* * *

><p>Gray contourna sur sa gauche vivement en tenant toujours par la main la néréide qui n'en pouvait plus, un point de côté lui déchirant son flanc droit. Combien de temps avaient-ils couru alors qu'une foule immonde les poursuivait en poussant des cris de colère. Fairy Tail en prendrait un coup dans sa réputation pour ses loyaux services mais tant pis. Le solitaire assumerait entièrement son acte devant le vieux qui lui passerait un savon pour son manque de maturité et de finesse.<p>

Renversant une poubelle dans sa précipitation, un chat manifesta son mécontentement par un miaulement strident. Le ténébreux braqua de nouveau mais cette fois à droite et balançant violement la fée contre un mur, son dos heurtant douloureusement la brique dure. Poussant un gémissement, un doigt fut posé sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et un poids lui écrasa sa poitrine qui se soulevait vivement. Levant ses prunelles, la fille des mers découvrit que Gray s'était pressé contre elle. Un avant bras posé sur le mur, il avait penché discrètement sa tête sur le côté pour voir dans la ruelle adjacente. Le cœur de la femme pluie se mit à battre la chamade et sa gorge sèche la brûla. Encore une situation délicate. Verrait-il son embarra ? Comment camoufler ces rougeurs intempestives ? Et ce muscle qui la trahissait ! Ne s'énerverait-il pas ?

Les habitants tels des taureaux enragés ou un Natsu enflammé déboulèrent avec fracas dans la rue principale et le nudiste se retourna vers sa camarade pour ne pas se faire repérer, en poussant un juron. C'est alors qu'avec stupéfaction il constata leur position.

Juvia complètement presser sur le mur et lui plaqué sur elle, une jambe frottant l'une de ses cuisses, son doigt sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, leur nez à tout juste quelques centimètres. Comment ce rapprochement s'était-il fait ? Ne supportant pas ce corps à corps sensuel et tentant, le cœur de l'homme flancha et rata un battement avant de se mettre à tambouriner. C'était fatidique ! Le destin les avait à nouveau lié. Et cet océan face à lui qui ne demandait qu'à être dompté. Comment résister à l'appel désespéré de ces iris lumineux ? Cette muse divine aux rougeurs délicates et à la gorge alléchante qui semblait quémander mille baisers. Et cette odeur d'iode attirante qui ne demandait qu'à être enivré à pleins poumons. L'artiste imaginait déjà ses soupirs d'aise qui résonneraient comme de douces mélodies à ses oreilles frétillantes. Ses mains tremblantes de tension qui s'accrocheraient avec fougue sur son manteau, sa jambe se relevant pour s'entourer sur sa taille. La main du créateur s'attachant alors à se petit bout de chair pour lui procurer une rivière de plaisir. L'ivresse lui ferait perdre pied et il en oublierait jusqu'à sa propre existence. Encore et toujours cet appel. Un marin perdu en pleine mer. Un capitaine sans navire. Une sirène sans eau.

Le disciple d'Ul fit descendre lentement son index sur le menton de la bleuté, s'attardant sur ses traits gracieux alors qu'elle retenait son souffle. Passant juste en dessous, il lui intima silencieusement de relever la tête, ce qu'elle fit. Cette fois tout était en accord parfait. Pas de yeux pour les épier, pas d'enfants, pas de bruit fâcheux, seulement ces deux corps tendus à craquer qui se charmaient, désirant vouloir unir leur passion. Etre enfin complet. Se fondre pour ne former plus qu'un. Une renaissance de l'âme. Plus de torture, simplement et toujours ce courant électrique les nouant.

La déesse des eaux, les bras le long de son corps, fit remonter graduellement ses mains grelottantes pour toucher le torse de son compagnon qui frémit. Sa respiration saccadée glaçait sa peau si proche et en même temps si loin. Encore un peu… Laisser tomber le masque pour laisser vraiment transparaître ses sentiments. Tant pis pour le lendemain. Trop longtemps refoulés, ces flots n'aspiraient qu'à être déversés. Cet amour destructeur qui la tourmentait depuis des années. Cet instant magique l'ensorcelait. Plus de conscience, son âme était emportée par un violent orage. Juste ce simple regard glacial comptait. Ses pupilles impassibles derrière lesquelles se cachait une bonté infinie.

Affection inassouvie…

Gray serra son poing toujours agrippé au mur tant ce moment le rendait nerveux. Il allait enfin se dévoiler, se mettre à nu entièrement sans retour en arrière possible. Pas de recoin pour se camoufler. Pas de glace pour s'entourer. Avec appréhension, le brun frôla la narine de sa camarade, sa bouche découverte.

* * *

><p>Par la poisse la plus incroyable au monde, un éclat dévia leur attention.<p>

La neige…

Elle se déversait en tourbillonnant créant un manteau blanc sur les bâtiments. Des flocons était venus titiller leurs joues fiévreuses. Levant leurs prunes au ciel, celui-ci avait revêtit une couleur criarde. Le mage de glace ne s'était pas trompé en disant qu'il allait neiger. Les enfants seraient si heureux de fêter Noël avec de la poudreuse en prime. La nymphe voyait déjà les sourires béats d'Akane, Kazumi et Nashi. La petite dernière était d'ailleurs née par un jour de terrible tempête de neige. La bleue s'en souvenait parfaitement pour avoir assisté à l'accouchement. Lucy se tordait de douleurs tout en hurlant. Polyussica ne pouvant venir à cause du mauvais temps, Wendy, Mirajane, Erza et Juvia avaient pris les rennes du bateau alors que les hommes s'affolaient, courant dans tous les sens à la recherche d'une solution. Le pauvre Natsu en avait même eut un évanouissement tant il s'était inquiété. Qui aurait pu le croire quand on savait que c'était une tête brûlée.

La réalité les rattrapant, l'ondine bredouilla alors à son sauveur.

- Gray-sama, peut-être devrions nous nous dépêcher.

Le concerné posa sa vue sur sa belle enchanteresse et vira au vermeille en notant leur proximité un peu trop intime. Dans un bond maladroit, il se dégagea de l'élémentaire et balbutia une faible excuse tout en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et en fixant bêtement le sol pavé.

Oui, le rêve avait pris fin et le cauchemar de la réalité avait anéanti son dernier espoir…

* * *

><p>- Bon alors les filles êtes vous sure de votre choix ? s'enthousiasma la benjamine Strauss en sautillant sur place.<p>

- Aye sir ! répondirent en cœur les demoiselles.

- Parfait, alors dévoilez la couleur que vous avez tiré ! s'égaya la démone.

Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Mirajane, Evergreen, Kana, Lévy et Bisca, poing tenu en avant ouvrirent leurs doigts pour découvrir qui serait l'heureuse gagnante ou malchanceuse.

- Kyah ! s'exclama la blonde perforant les tympans de toutes. C'est Juvia la chanceuse ! Le petit Gray va en tomber raide dingue ! Tu vas être si sexy dedans !

- C'est embarrassant, bafouilla l'autre en baissant ses yeux, honteuse de la couleur du papier dans ses mains.

Les pommettes de la fée de l'eau était une fois encore d'un beau rouge sang. Dans ses mains une petite feuille de la même couleur reposait fièrement. Les filles avaient décidé de tirer au sort qui serait la grande élue pour porter la robe de la mère Noël. Lévy et Erza avec leur ventre avait tout de même participé car cela faisait parti de la tradition mais elles s'imaginaient mal porter une tenue aguicheuse dans leur état. L'élémentaire et la dragonne slayer des cieux avaient également dû participer alors que bien trop timides, elles ne souhaitaient pas y participer. Mais les us et coutumes de Fairy Tail étaient intransigeants. Tout le monde devait s'y plier même la plus coincée. Et cette année, la fortune avait frappé à la porte de l'ondine.

Toutes les filles se trouvaient à Fairy Hills dans les anciens appartements de la reine des fées. La pièce peu meublée, contenait un lit, une coiffeuse et plusieurs grandes armoires. Les murs d'un jaune criard rappelaient la douceur de l'été. Des mannequins en bois prenaient la pose dans certains recoins, attendant d'être habillés. Les femmes avaient décidé d'un commun accord de toutes aller se préparer à la pension pour ensuite débarquer en même temps à la guilde. Les hommes avaient été chargés de s'occuper de leurs progénitures. Autant dire un travail de titans entre les douches à faire prendre, les cheveux à démêler, les couches à changer et les vêtements à enfiler. Les miséreux n'avaient pu qu'accepter leur sentence après la menace implicite de Titania. C'était fou l'influence qu'avait ce brin de femme sur son entourage. C'était décidément un leader du tonnerre.

Lucy et Lisanna qui s'étaient orientées vers une armoire, dévoilèrent à l'unisson la tenue de l'heureuse gagnante. A sa vue, l'aquatique pâlit. Comment porter un tel accoutrement si dénudé et si provocateur. Cela ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Une robe bustier rouge avec de la fourrure sur le haut du corset et un nœud vert surmonté d'un petit carillon. De gros pompons dessinant l'abdomen. Un chapeau rouge. Des mitaines fourrées montantes et des bottes assorties également écarlates. Une grosse ceinture marron avec une boucle dorée pour marquer la taille. La vraie panoplie de la mère Noël séduisante. Voyant la mine dépitée de leur compagne, les autres filles éclatèrent de rire.

Une lueur perverse dans le regard, la barmaid tendit alors un paquet à la mage d'eau qui le prit avec incertitude. Que lui réservaient-elles d'autre ? N'y avait-il pas assez de ce morceau de tissu plus qu'osé ?! Ouvrant fébrilement le couvercle de la boite, la bleuté sentit son âme quitter son corps en découvrant son présent.

- N'est-ce pas ravissant ?! demanda la blanche autour, avec ses camarades de jeu.

- Il n'y a pas à dire, ce mage taciturne va craquer ce soir, commenta Kana, un œil par-dessus l'épaule de la plus jeune.

- C'est quand même osé, ajouta timidement la chasseuse.

- Mais non, tout est dans l'art de la séduction ! renchérit Erza.

Dans l'emballage se trouvait des dessus quelque peu suggestifs, pour ne pas dire sexy. Rouge transparent et également avec de la fourrure pour dévoiler de divins attributs. Avec difficulté, la l'amphitrite déglutit et repoussa le paquet.

- Juvia ne peut pas porter ça.

- Bien sûr que si ! Si tu dois finir au lit avec ton beau brun, tu dois mettre ça !

- Kana un peu de tenue, vous êtes en présence d'une adolescente, sermonna Charuru qui voletait autour d'elles.

- Arf je plaisante, pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu.

- Bon à présent si nous allions nous doucher toutes ensembles dans les bains, suggéra la rousse mettant fin à la gêne de sa sœur d'arme.

La plupart des filles acquiescèrent vivement avant de se diriger vers la sortie en caquetant comme des oies, parlant des robes qu'elles porteraient. Interdite, la femme pluie, resta en retrait, assise sur le lit, à fixer sombrement les petits bouts d'étoffes dans ses doigts. Comment porter une telle tenue si découverte. Elle n'était pas Erza ou Lucy qui semblaient à l'aise avec leurs formes de femme.

* * *

><p>Les filles entrèrent dans le hall de la guilde où régnait déjà une ambiance plus que festive. Le travail accomplit dans la journée était incroyable. Des guirlandes aux milles couleurs illuminaient le plafond et l'estrade, les deux gros sapins décorés donnaient des allures de carnaval, de la nourriture abondait les tables. De la neige artificielle recouvrait les murs et les lustres. Elfman servait au comptoir ses hôtes avec ses traditionnels cocktails tandis que Gajeel avec ses lunettes noires chantait son fameux Shoobi doo.<p>

Infatigables, les bambins galoperaient entre les tables en jouant au chat et à la souris. Leurs pères déboussolés ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Natsu courrait après la petite Nashi pour tenter de lui faire sa deuxième couette, la gamine s'étant faufilée de l'emprise de son paternel à la première occasion. Happy et lui tentait de la coincer entre une console, mais la fillette très futée décida de passer en dessous pour leur échapper. Lucy, dépitée de ce carnage, ôta sa veste qu'elle tendit à Mirajane avant de venir en aide à son époux. Les hommes remarquèrent alors que leurs compagnes étaient enfin là pour leur sauver la mise. Leurs petits yeux s'illuminèrent avides de savoir laquelle aurait la très célèbre robe de la mère Noël, chacun espérant que ça serait sa conjointe afin de passer une fin de soirée plus qu'agréable.

En chevalier servant, Loki de précipita vers les filles vêtu de son habituel costard et de sa cravate rouge. Réajustant ses lunettes, il salua sa maîtresse qui se dirigeait déjà vers son enfant. Ce n'était pas elle, la grande favorite de la soirée.

- Yo, les filles, donnez-moi vos cabans que je vous débarrasse.

Erza et Lévy ne se firent pas prier et ôtèrent leur vêtement qu'elles tendirent à l'esprit. Gajeel et Jellal soupirèrent de soulagement de constater que ce n'étaient pas leur femme celle qui serait la proie de tous ces regards pervers. La reine des fées avait déjà par trois fois était la grande victorieuse et celle-ci adorait se pavaner afin de se faire remarquer.

Vint le tour de Lisanna et Luxus fut déçu de ne pas la trouver en madame Noël. S'ensuivi de Kana et Bacchus ronchonna mais déclara que sa tenue était déjà plus qu'aguichante. Fallait dire que la mage aux cartes portait une robe fendue jusqu'aux hanches et avait un décolleté plus que vertigineux. Loki s'orienta vers la bleue qui recula d'un pas, nerveuse.

- Donne-moi ton manteau aussi.

- Juvia…Juvia peut se débrouiller seule, bafouilla l'autre en tenant son col de ses mains tremblantes.

Le taciturne n'avait bien entendu rien manqué du bref échange. Et surtout lorsque des exclamations de surprise retentirent un peu partout. La plupart des hommes avaient le visage orienté dans la même direction et le brun reconnu un peu trop où ces yeux pervers étaient délibérément fixés. Faisant de même, il en resta complètement stupide.

Juvia portant la fameuse robe rouge dévoilant plus que ce qu'il faut sa magnifique silhouette. Tendant en frémissant son grand manteau blanc, ses pommettes s'auréolèrent d'une belle couleur cramoisie. Droy et Jett poussèrent des sifflements de convoitise alors que la néréide détournait ses iris océans. La plus belle créature au monde se tenait face à Gray. Beauté indéniable, inaltérable. Dieu avait fait là sa plus belle œuvre. Un enchantement pour la vue. Il pouvait mourir à la seconde même, il avait admiré la plus belle chose qui soit en ce bas monde. Comment rester de marbre face à tant de grâce. Une divinité déchue qui foulait ces terres arides à la recherche de ses ailes pour pouvoir remonter aux cieux. Fascination troublante. Tentation ultime.

Le ténébreux refit peut à peu surface après s'être noyé dans cette mer de contemplation lorsqu'il entendit Max faire un commentaire avec Bixlow.

- Juvia est toujours célibataire si je ne me trompe pas. Je pense que je vais aller la séduire ce soir. Elle est vraiment très agréable à regarder.

Ces simples mots eurent l'effet une bombe sur le cœur meurtri du devil slayer qui se leva d'un bond de son banc, faisant sursauter au passage les deux comparses en face. Poings serrés et grinçant des dents il fonça délibérément vers la créature exhibée comme un trophée.

Elle allait le regretter. Etre autant séduisante. Elle ne paierait rien pour attendre. S'afficher ainsi devant tous ces animaux en chaleur.

Le disciple d'Ul sans une parole, attrapa férocement le poignet de la bleuté et l'entraina à sa suite. Celle-ci, décontenancée par une telle réaction, manqua de s'étaler en n'arrivant pas à suivre le rythme. Son bien-aimé finit par s'arrêter lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée de toute attention. Lâchant aussi sauvagement qu'il avait prit le bras de la nymphe, il se retourna pour lui faire face et lui lança un regard aigu.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de t'afficher comme ça ?! vociféra le jaloux.

- Juvia a été désignée et n'a pas pu dire non, marmonna la malheureuse en contemplant ses bottes soudain très fascinantes.

Elle se trémoussait et tentait de gérer au mieux son embarra, remarqua le maitre de glace. Visiblement cette situation ne lui satisfaisait pas plus à elle ce qui eut pour effet qu'il se calme un peu bien qu'il restait franchement irrité.

- On peut toujours dire non !

- Pas quand Erza-san est là ! rétorqua la bleuté, elle aussi agacée. Et puis de toute façon de quoi se mêle Gray-sama ! C'est du corps de Juvia dont il s'agit pas du sien ! Juvia ne lui appartient pas !

La déesse aquatique, consciente de la bêtise qu'elle venait de sortir, mit ses mains sur ses lèvres pour tenter de les empêcher de trembler. Son compagnon s'était rembruni en entendant ces dernières paroles. Ses yeux n'étaient plus perceptibles derrière sa frange noire. Trop tard, le mal était fait.

- Tu as raison, c'est ta vie. Fais ce que tu veux ! répliqua l'autre d'une voix distante.

Sans lui accorder plus d'attention, le fils de Silver tourna les talons bien décidé à aller oublié ses déboires. Il n'y arriverait jamais. C'était bien trop complexe. Avouer ce qu'il ressentait relevait de l'impossible.

La naïade savait qu'elle était allée trop loin en le provoquant de cette manière effrontée. Mais, elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. La jeune femme ne supportait plus ces caprices alors qu'il restait de marbre devant elle. Elle voulait être belle pour lui, lui plaire. Et monsieur jouait les durs à cuire. Quel toupet de lui faire la morale alors que lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait.

Le remord gagna le cœur de l'élémentaire alors que son ami, épaules voutées, repassait vers la lumière de la pièce voisine. N'écoutant que son courage, elle attrapa un bras de son amoureux et le serra de toutes ses forces afin de l'obliger à s'arrêter. Elle voulait qu'il la contemple. Que ses pupilles sombres la perce à jour, la dénude. Elle voulait être à lui, rien qu'à lui.

Le magicien en sentant son bras oppressé, jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus lui et découvrit la fée, sourcils froncés et paupières closes qui luttait pour le maintenir en arrière.

- Est-ce que Juvia plait à Gray-sama ? cafouilla la fée, gênée.

Le muscle cardiaque de son camarade s'emporta alors. Bien sûr qu'elle lui plaisait. Etait-elle aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer ?! Il se trahissait à tout va ! Se laissant même aller à la reluquer pendant plusieurs minutes et elle osait lui demander s'il la trouvait séduisante ?! Un ange, voilà ce qu'il percevait ! Une créature mystique qui l'ensorcelait. Mais, le jeune homme était bien trop fier pour le reconnaître. Il devait rester neutre. Ne rien laisser transparaître.

Le mage eut soudain très chaud, ayant de plus en plus de difficulté à déglutir et à ne pas se désaper. Sa chemise bleue pourtant légère lui donnait l'impression d'étouffer. Que répondre ? Se dévoiler et prendre le risque de la perdre à jamais ? Son cerveau en ébullition ne savait plus quoi dire. Pourtant, il devait donner une réponse car elle attendait impatiente, ses frêles bras vibrants d'émotions.

Le solitaire grogna pour dissimuler son malaise et répliqua d'un air le plus détaché possible.

- Mouais.

Un seul mot. Énigmatique. Pas sur un terrain dangereux. Parfait en somme. Pas oui ni non. Entre deux univers.

Folle de joie, la fille de Neptune poussa un petit cri et serra plus fort son bras alors qu'elle frottait sa joue dessus en le remerciant alors que ses pommettes devenaient écarlates.

Une main passée dans ses cheveux pour reprendre pied et pour camoufler en ventre en émoi, Gray l'entraina vers la grande salle où tout le monde commençait à réveillonner.

* * *

><p>Un rêve éveillé…<p>

Un brouillard épais qui les enveloppait…

Plus qu'eux et cet air envoûtant. Plus de corps physique. Simplement ces deux âmes en paix. Pourtant lorsqu'elle se mouvait sur lui, la réalité le rattrapait. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Hanche contre hanche, les deux amis se touchaient comme si c'était la première fois, alors que cette danse sensuelle n'en finissait pas. Juvia, tête reposée contre son torse, avait les yeux fermés et savourait cet instant de tendresse, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres. Gray, les mains moites sur sa taille, la pressait légèrement contre lui pour mieux la sentir et s'enivrer de son parfum si particulier.

Il l'avait invité à danser. Quelque chose d'assez inhabituel en somme. Erza l'avait attrapé en poids à un moment donné et lui avait fait le speech du siècle pour l'obliger à se déclarer. Bourru, le garçon avait tout nié en bloc jusqu'à ce que sa carapace ne se fende en apercevant la bleuté qui resplendissait dans sa robe de feu et qui dansait avec un autre homme. Là, le masque des apparences avait cédé. Exploser en plein visage alors qu'il se craquelait. Titania lui avait alors donné un unique conseil et le taciturne avait accepté ce trésor avec réserve. Fiévreux, il s'était rué vers la nymphe et entouré son bras autour de sa taille pour la faire pivoter dans ses bras. Aucune parole, elle avait tout simplement comprit son intention. Alors, la femme pluie avait entouré ses bras autour de son cou pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Un monde à part s'était alors ouvert face à eux. Un abysse sans fin les emportant…

Des cris les réveillèrent, mettant abruptement fin au charme. Interloqué, les deux interrogèrent du regard leurs compagnons et ils comprirent aussitôt, lorsque les garnements, impatients, se précipitèrent vers le maître pour ensemble décompté le temps imparti.


	3. 25 décembre

Salut à tous !

Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cette fics. Je clôturerai par un épilogue dès qu'il sera écrit.

Par avance, je m'excuse pour une scène(certains seront peut-être déçus d'une telle scène qu'ils considèreront comme inutile) mais pour des raisons personnelles, je préfère rester évasive.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span> :**** 25 Décembre**

Une occasion inespérée se présentait à lui. Saisir ou non sa chance ? Peut-être même l'unique ? Que faire ? Tenter l'impossible ? Le devait-il vraiment ? Ne risquait-il pas de tout gâcher ? Cette merveilleuse soirée ne se transformerait-elle pas en fiasco à la suite de ça ? Cependant, personne ne verrait rien.

Gray, anxieux devant le tic tac de l'horloge suspendue sur un pilier, fixait tour à tour ses camarades, bras-dessus bras-dessous, qui attendaient que minuit sonne afin que les plus jeunes puissent se ruer sur leurs cadeaux. Gildartz avait été désigné pour jouer le père Noël et celui-ci n'avait pu qu'obtempérer non sans avoir ronchonné au préalable. Ainsi, le mage attendait derrière les grands rideaux avec une énorme bote de joujoux. Les enfants avaient été amenés temporairement dans une autre salle pour jouer pendant que Mirajane, Lisanna et Lucy déposaient certains présents au pied des sapins et que Kana finisse d'habiller son paternel.

Dans cette ivresse folle, le nudiste n'avait distingué que son corps près de celle qui le faisait palpiter, perdu dans un océan de brume, il ne ressentait que sa présence.

Toujours sur la piste de danse, l'homme remarqua qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché la taille de sa camarade à la chevelure céruléenne. Ailleurs, celle-ci ne semblait pas avoir noté qu'elle aussi le tenait toujours par le cou alors qu'elle contemplait avec bienveillance les petits derniers. Un sourire angélique se dessinait sur ses lèvres et le brun discerna également de la tristesse au fond de ses prunelles. Pourquoi au juste ? Est-ce que c'était parce que la jeune femme était toujours célibataire ? Souhaitait-elle vivre une vie à deux ? Etait-elle toujours éprise de lui ? Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées ! Et comme un idiot, il avait réalisé trop tardivement les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour la belle amphitrite. Regret amer dans la bouche.

Inspirant profondément pour faire le tri dans ses pensées, le naturiste prit enfin sa décision. Cette fois c'était la bonne, pas moyen de se défiler à nouveau. Peut-être aurait-il le cœur brisé mais au moins il ne vivrait plus dans cet enfer constant de vouloir la toucher, la cajoler. Il saurait alors ce qu'il pourrait faire. Etre aimé ou aimer. Désespérer, pleurer, rire, tous ces sentiments prendraient un véritable sens.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa prise sur l'aquatique s'était resserrée et celle-ci le ressentit. Levant les yeux vers son prince charmant, elle nota ses iris vaseuses. Perdu dans un monde à part, un monde qu'à lui. La bleuté voulait tant le connaître. Qu'éprouvait-il, que ressentait-il ? Le temps n'avait rien enlevé à cette part de mystère qui le caractérisait. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient devenus complices, Gray restait une énigme. Un casse-tête bien complexe. Indescriptible.

La naïade distinguait la chaleur dans ses joues tant l'étreinte de son compagnon la troublait, mettant en émoi ses membres. Elle désirait toucher cette peau, effleurer ses lèvres de ses doigts, découvrir tous les traits de ce bel homme. Pouvoir le décrire dans le moindre détail, les paupières closes. S'enivrer de son essence jusqu'à l'étouffement. Se disséminer dans chaque fibre de son être.

- Juvia ! fit le taciturne soudainement, créant un vent de panique chez la bleue qui sursauta. Pourrais-tu venir avec moi ?

- Mais le compte à rebours a déjà commencé…

- Je sais, mais je préfèrerai être seul pour ce que j'ai à te dire.

L'élémentaire ne put s'empêcher de rougir aux derniers mots prononcé par le mage. Le regard de l'exhibitionniste était impassible. Pas la moindre émotion n'était discernable dans ses prunelles sombres qui scintillaient sous les réverbérations des lumières de la pièce. Le maître de glace sortit en silence dans la nuit profonde, les mains dans les poches, en faisant fit de la nymphe. Celle-ci, déroutée de son attitude étrange, jeta un coup d'œil à ses camarades qui obnubilés par leurs marmailles n'avait pas vu l'ice devil slayer sortir. Son muscle cardiaque se mit à battre frénétiquement et elle ne pouvait en expliquer la raison. Un mauvais présage. Son estomac se noua aussitôt. Attrapant sa cape rouge à fourrure posée dans un recoin de la guilde, elle s'y emmitoufla et suivit son compagnon avec précipitation. Peu importe ce qu'il lui dirait, elle voulait le suivre.

Le froid agressa ses pommettes qui rougirent et des volutes de fumées s'échappèrent de sa bouche entrouverte. La neige avait recommencé à tomber déposant son manteau blanc sur le sol pavé. La lune était cachée par les gros nuages cireux. La ville était très silencieuse en ce jour de fête. Dans chaque bâtiment, on pouvait apercevoir des lampes dans les pièces réchauffant cette atmosphère oppressante. Les festivités battaient leur plein et la fraicheur au dehors dissuadait les gens de s'y aventurer. La néréide pouvait entendre les rires bruyants de ses amis à l'intérieur ainsi que de décompte des enfants qui étaient impatients d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Le disciple d'Ul lui tournait le dos sous le porche de la guilde. La femme pluie, troublée par sa conduite resserra les pans de son caban lorsqu'un frisson d'horreur parcourut son échine. S'avançant silencieusement, la neige crissa sous ses bottes à chaque foulée, l'inquiétant d'avantage. Elle tremblait mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid environnant. Son cœur martelait comme un tambour dans sa poitrine. La fille de Poséidon pouvait même l'entendre palpiter dans ses oreilles et lui causer un mal de tête. La déesse avait une épouvantable intuition. Quelque chose de terrible allait se produire.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement et aucun des deux amis n'avaient la parole. Cette attitude était insupportable pour la bleue qui se languissait déjà de retourner avec les autres, ce qui était assez incroyable dans la mesure où d'ordinaire elle aurait tout fait pour profiter de cet instant magique en tête à tête avec l'homme de sa vie. Mais, le temps avait passé et elle avait changé. L'ex-Phatom savait qu'elle ne serait qu'une camarade pour le taciturne et s'y était résignée, bien que cela lui ait valu des litres de larmes amères. Elle ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là. Cependant, l'ondine avait fait taire les sentiments de son cœur. Les plus purs et sincères qu'elle avait éprouvé durant sa vie entière. Ils étaient endormis dans un recoin de son âme. Juvia ne lui sautait plus dessus à la moindre occasion et avait arrêté de se faire des films au fils du temps si ce n'est cet après-midi. Le ténébreux resterait un éternel solitaire. Lyon avait alors tenté de la séduire et la nymphe avait essayé de se laisse convaincre, en vain. La belle bleue avait décliné ses avances et sa demande en mariage. Demande inconnu de tous, étant restée discrète à ce sujet. Seul Gajeel avait été mis au parfum et avait manifesté son mécontentement par un grognement. Il ne supportait pas l'ainée des élèves d'Ul car trop vantard selon ses dires. La jeune fille vivrait donc le restant de ses jours, seule. Du moment qu'elle serait à Fairy Tail, tout irait bien. Elle supporterait cette douleur qui lui déchirait les chairs.

Au loin, la mage entendit les membres de la guilde arriver à la fin du décompte. Ils s'exclamèrent à l'unisson un joyeux noël et celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de regarder la porte de bois close derrière. Elle les enviait. Ils étaient tous si heureux. La femme pluie l'était également mais il manquerait toujours une chose : celle d'être aimé par celui que l'on aime. Le fils de Silver ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Pourquoi lui avait-il demandé de la suivre si c'était pour l'ignorer ?

L'homme regardait le ciel d'encre, intensément, mais ses traits étaient tirés par l'angoisse. Il semblait perturbé, soucieux. Depuis quand était-il comme cela ? Lentement, le brun se retourna vers la fille de l'eau. Celle-ci sentant son regard se poser sur elle, prit son courage à deux mains et affronta ses prunes oculaires glaciales. Qu'il était beau, songea-t-elle, avec ses cheveux de jais en bataille et ses petites mirettes bleues profondes voire noires. Il n'avait pas changé depuis leur rencontre. Bien qu'étant à présent un mage de rang S, sa beauté était toujours la même. Le temps n'avait en rien altéré son corps de rêve. Juvia pouvait imaginer le tracer de ses muscles sous sa chemise bleue. Son abdomen ferme qu'elle aurait ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois voulu caresser du bout des doigts. Même un sculpteur n'aurait pu faire une si belle œuvre.

La femme océan sentit ses joues s'empourprer d'avantage lorsque le rival de Natsu fit un pas en avant alors qu'elle luttait contre elle-même pour se maîtriser et ne pas lui dévoiler ses sentiments. Elle ne voulait pas une fois de plus se faire rejeter. La mage avait suffisamment compris la leçon. N'y tenant plus, la malheureuse baissa sa vue ne supportant plus le regard insistant du ténébreux.

Gray sourit pour la première fois de la soirée, amusé de voir que malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, elle restait autant timide avec lui quand ils se retrouvaient seuls. Ses camarades avaient tous fondé une famille, mais ce petit brin femme était toujours seule. Pourquoi ? Elle était pourtant très attirante et très intelligente. Le disciple d'Ul ne comprenait pas qu'aucun homme ne lui ait jamais fait la cour. Ses magnifiques cheveux soyeux cascadaient librement dans son dos pour épouser à merveille le bas de ses reins. La naïade avait en effet depuis quelques années une magnifique crinière azur. Ses iris étaient restés les mêmes : envoûtant comme le bleu des profondeurs de l'océan. Sa peau toujours aussi blafarde faisait penser aux poupées de porcelaine que l'on aperçoit dans les vitrines. Ses lèvres auréolées d'une couleur corail mettait en valeur son visage divin. Une beauté à couper le souffle. A rendre fou. Fascination débordante. Ultime tentation. Cause de tous les maux en ce bas monde. Pécher originel.

De sa main droite refroidie, le maitre glaçon releva le menton de la créature enchanteresse pour qu'elle l'examine. Elle était tout simplement ravissante dans sa petite robe de mère noël rouge à corset mettant en valeur sa généreuse poitrine et sa taille parfaite. Une ceinture en cuir s'harmonisait à merveille avec ses hanches pas trop fines, mais pas trop larges non plus. Juste ce qu'il faut où il faut. Ses bras nus étaient recouverts par un petit châle fourré se terminant en deux gros pompons. Elle était dans la fleur de l'âge. Toutes ces années perdues vainement…

- Joyeux Noël Juvia, murmura le magicien en lui faisant un sourire radieux.

Prise au dépourvu, la concernée serra ses deux mains fermement contre son cœur. Le visage de son ami l'intriguait et l'émoustillait. Elle avait pu y déceler une lueur de tristesse. Pourquoi ? C'était pourtant un jour de fête. Ayant du mal à déglutir, elle inspira profondément avant de répondre à son tour.

- Joyeux Noël Gray-sama…

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, mais je ne voulais pas que les autres le voient…

- Un cadeau pour Juvia ! s'exclama la bleuté soudain très excitée à cette idée oubliant son malaise.

Le fils de Silver sourit à nouveau de la naïveté et de l'innocence de la jeune femme devant lui. Ses yeux s'étaient soudain agrandis comme ceux d'un enfant qui vient de recevoir un présent. Elle était tout simplement parfaite rêvassa l'ice devil slayer et il avait mis du temps à s'en rendre compte. Trop longtemps. Cette fille avait oublié en un instant sa réserve. Il voulait tant la chérir. Serait-elle capable de l'accepter ? Tant d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis son entrée dans la guilde.

Le naturiste ferma les paupières pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. C'était délicat et difficile à exprimer. Ne pas bafouiller bêtement, ne pas rougir. Comment le prendrait-elle ? Le jeune homme n'était pas très doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'afficher ses sentiments. Un novice dans ce domaine.

Révélant son regard ébène, l'apprenti d'Ul fixa sa compagne sans détour et dit d'une voix nerveuse qu'il tenta de maîtriser.

- Je ne sais pas comment te le dire. En fait, je pense que je n'en suis pas capable. Je ne peux tout simplement pas… Ce n'est pas mieux pour te l'écrire, alors… Je préfère te montrer. Regarde là-haut, dit-il d'un air mystérieux.

La déesse aquatique releva les pupilles au-dessus de leur tête et celles-ci s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Une sensation intense enserra son ventre, son corps brûlant de l'intérieur comme un feu en pleine forêt. Une flamme ardente s'était ravivée en elle. Rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Un torrent de larmes la gagna et avec des efforts intenses, elle refoula ses flots.

Un arbrisseau était accroché à la poutre de l'entrée, parsemé de petites boules blanches et d'un feuillage verdâtre. Une plante que l'on ne mettait qu'en présence de deux êtres. Au même endroit, au même moment.

- Mais c'est… commença la concernée incrédule.

Avant que Juvia n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Gray s'était rapproché et penché en avant. Leurs souffles s'emmêlèrent, lorsque stupéfiée elle releva le menton, créant une seule arabesque. Plus de retour possible. Une seule issue cette fois. Si proche. Rien ne le troublerait. Occasion rêvée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le taciturne lui déposa un baiser furtif sur ses douces lèvres et il s'émerveilla de cette gourmandise. Exquise.

La mage d'eau en état de choc ne réagit pas de suite. Alors que la bouche de son bien-aimé s'éloignait déjà, elle posa ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme s'agrippant à sa chemise, se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa à son tour avidement. Peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle n'y tenait plus. Elle voulait être à lui et l'aimait à en mourir. Cette nuit plus rien ne comptait. Elle était finalement enfin dans ces bras si réconfortants. Sa peine s'envola à cet instant précis, la délivrant de ses chaînes. Plus d'âme torturée.

Le ténébreux sentant un poids en moins dans son cœur, se laissa très rapidement aller. La nymphe répondant à son appel désespéré. Une de ses mains se plaqua sur la nuque de la bleuté et l'autre se cala au bas de ses reins pour l'attirer à lui et ainsi pouvoir approfondir leur baiser. Leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson produisant une unique mélodie. Le jeune homme titilla à plusieurs reprises la lèvre inférieure de son amante pour lui solliciter l'accès à sa bouche et celle-ci s'exécuta. Il put ainsi assouvir le désir qui le rongeait depuis des mois. La néréide émit un faible gémissement et ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air.

Juvia, terriblement gênée, avait de nouveau reporté son attention sur ses bottes soudain devenues très passionnantes. L'ami d'enfance de Lyon attrapa son visage à deux mains et posa son front sur le sien. Celle-ci put sentir son haleine fraiche contre ses lèvres. Ils venaient de vivre un moment magique, inoubliable. Leur premier baiser passionné.

- Gray-sama, souffla la concernée haletante et rouge comme une pivoine.

- Si tu veux devenir ma petite amie, tu vas devoir m'appeler Gray.

La jeune femme resta estomaquée. Ses oreilles avaient dû mal comprendre. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve. Elle releva vivement la tête, complètement ahurie. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Etait-ce encore un de ses songes farfelus où elle se voyait avec lui ? Non, tout était bien réel, bien présent. Le taciturne se tenait devant elle et la fixait intensément. Ses prunelles étaient flous et l'on pouvait y déceler une lueur inconnue jusqu'à présent : le désir d'aimer.

L'élémentaire ferma les yeux sentant le chagrin l'envahir. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses longs cils et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit des gouttes s'écrasèrent sur ses joues vermeilles. L'exhibitionniste en la voyant se mettre à pleurer sentit son estomac se nouer. Peut-être était-il trop tard ? Elle était sans doute passée à autre chose comme le lui avait suggéré Erza. L'avait-il vraiment perdu ? Son amie n'allait pas l'attendre indéfiniment après tout. Et ce baiser qui avait éveillé en lui un incroyable secret !

Égaré et en proie à la confusion la plus totale, les mains du mage de glace tremblèrent. La mage d'eau lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et posa ses mains sur celles de son compagnon et souffla à demi-mot :

- Gray…

Sourire divin. Prénom unique. Pas de suffixe derrière. Juste un simple prénom prononcé dans un murmure. Le brun retint une exclamation de surprise. Son muscle cardiaque s'emballa et il crut qu'il allait finir par exploser. Elle l'appelait enfin par son nom et rien d'autre. Ni plus, ni moins. Un bonheur incommensurable l'assaillit et le magicien sourit à son tour béatement.

- Alors, ça veut dire que tu acceptes ? demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Oui ! Juvia accepte ! Mille fois oui ! s'exclama la bleue en se jetant à son cou.

Le fils de Silver la réception dans ses bras et la serra avec force. Il lui embrassa sa chevelure où une odeur d'iode et de sels marins s'échappaient et soupira d'aise. Il était enfin heureux et surtout soulagé. Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais cru que l'amour le rendrait si fort, si déterminé. Le naturiste avait foi en elle et surtout en eux. Un avenir se dessinait à présent. Ensemble. Dorénavant, elle serait toujours à ses cotés. Plus de regrets. Une seule chose le hanterait, celle de la combler éternellement.

Le brun comprenait enfin les paroles de ses camarades. Même Natsu lui avait parlé d'amour ! Un comble quand on sait que ce dragon slayer passait son temps à faire l'enfant. Lucy n'élevait pas un gamin mais deux. Même trois si on comptait Happy et ses jérémiades lorsque Charuru lui piquait ses poissons.

Après un moment à être restés enlacés et à regarder la neige qui tombait, Gray se défit de son étreinte avec nostalgie. Juvia le prit alors de court en lui posant une question fatidique d'une petite voix timide alors qu'elle rougissait à nouveau:

- C'est officiel ou officieux ?

L'expert en glace fit mine de réfléchir, en croisant les bras, ce qui irrita la belle qui bougonna en poussant une exclamation. Le héros des grands jeux magiques éclata alors de rire, puis se pencha à son oreille et lui chuchota sa réponse en lui glissant ses doigts dans les siens. La bleue dont les iris s'étaient agrandis une nouvelle fois, dévisagea son petit ami avec incrédulité.

- Aller viens, les autres doivent se demander où nous sommes.

Il l'entraîna à sa suite vers la porte. La néréide crut qu'elle allait mourir, tant elle était émue. Son cœur tambourinait férocement contre sa cage thoracique. Elle posa sa main libre sur celle-ci pour tenter de se calmer. Ensemble, ils regagnaient l'enceinte de la bâtisse. Noël apportait vraiment de fabuleux cadeaux inespérés.

* * *

><p>Gray et Juvia entrèrent en silence dans la guilde. Tous les membres s'étaient regroupés autour des immenses sapins et s'échangeaient des présents, tout en se donnant des accolades. Les enfants ouvraient leurs cadeaux avec ferveur et leurs petits yeux ne cessaient de s'étonner. Ils avaient été gâtés au vu des montagnes de jouets. Le taciturne tenant toujours sa camarade par la main s'approcha vers le sapin à droite pour rejoindre les autres. Erza, assise à même le sol avec la petite Akane dans les bras pour l'aider à sortir une poupée de sa boite, les vit entrer et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant si proches. Pas besoin de mot pour comprendre. Le silencieux avait enfin parlé.<p>

- Il était temps, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Jellal monopolisa alors son attention en lui tendant un paquet qu'elle s'empressa d'attraper pour ouvrir.

Natsu poussait des exclamations de surprise avec sa fille lorsque celle-ci défaisaient un paquet. Lucy à ses côtés, les couvaient des prunes noisettes, heureuse de son petit poupon et de ce père exceptionnel. Gajeel, le rouge aux joues, tendait un paquet à une petite Lévy qui caressait avec amour son ventre arrondi. Titania embrassait tendrement son époux après avoir découvert sa surprise. Mirajane aidait l'un des jumeaux à ouvrir un gros paquet sous le regard protecteur de Fried, qui berçait tendrement leur ainé dormant dans ses bras.

L'aquatique lâcha la main de son amoureux en lui adressant un sourire complice et se dirigea prestement vers le sapin où le monticule de cadeaux s'amenuisait. Elle se pencha dans le tas, enjambant papiers et rubans et en ressortit, victorieuse, un petit cadeau donc l'imprimé était bleu nuit. Puis, elle outrepassa le cadet des Strauss qui jouait avec son démon et s'approcha de son amoureux. Elle lui tendit son présent, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Pour toi Gray…

- Juvia, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de cadeau…commença le mage mal à l'aise.

- Pourtant tout à l'heure, Gray a offert à Juvia un cadeau d'une valeur inestimable, chuchota-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement, leurs deux corps se frôlant.

Les pommettes du maître de glace s'empourprèrent aussitôt attisant la curiosité de Lucy et Luxus non loin d'eux. La constellationniste comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer mais ne fit rien transparaître bien que l'euphorie l'ait ravagé à la seconde même. En cruelle sorcière, elle décida de taquiner son acolyte.

- Bah alors Gray, fais pas ton timide, lança la blonde.

- C'est vrai ! renchérir l'éclair d'un air distrait en admirant sa fiancée.

Le brun les foudroya du regard et Lucy éclata de rire. La maternité l'avait rendu admirable et valeureuse. Elle prenait aussi le trait de témérité de son époux ainsi que sa fougue.

Le jeune homme prit le paquet que lui tendait toujours la fée et lui lança un coup d'œil un peu inquiet de voir ce qu'il contenait. C'était assez plat et peu lourd. Juvia n'était-elle pas encore partie dans l'une de ses lubies. Voyant la méfiance du magicien, l'élémentaire se mit à rire.

- Juvia promet qu'il n'y a rien de suspect là-dedans, ouvre !

Le solitaire décrocha délicatement le papier contrairement à Natsu qui à côté de lui cramait les emballages trop pressé de voir ce qu'ils contenaient. Lucy pleurait bruyamment en disant qu'elle avait passé des heures à tout emballer.

Le cœur du taciturne se serra en découvrant son bien. Une larme perla au coin de son œil et il eut du mal à la contenir. Une photo. Une simple photo lui renversait les entrailles, créant un océan de chagrin. Des souvenirs enfouis, un passé où il avait cru enfin avoir trouvé sa famille. Ul, Lyon et lui-même… Ils affichaient un air joyeux à l'époque devant la statut de la représentante des mages de glace, là-haut dans les monts enneigés. Sa mère adoptive lui manquait tant. Il n'avait jamais pu la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait contribué dans sa vie. Grâce à elle, il avait appris à maîtriser son don mais aussi ses peurs. Elle avait annihilé la plus grande à jamais : Déliora.

Submergé, le brun dit d'une voix caverneuse et tremblante :

- Comment as-tu pu avoir…

- C'est Meldy qui l'a remise à Juvia, peu de temps avant son départ de la guilde. Elle l'avait retrouvé dans les affaires d'Ultéar. La fille d'Ul aimait beaucoup cette photo d'après elle. Et comme elle fait partie du passé de Gray, Juvia a pensé que cela serait bien s'il l'avait…Peut-être que Juvia avait tout faux…, ajouta la mage en voyant l'ice devil slayer se renfrogner.

- Idiote…

Avant que l'élémentaire n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, le ténébreux l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra de toute son âme. Pleurer, voilà ce qui le tiraillait. C'était une femme exceptionnelle avec un cœur en or. Elle avait tout subi pour lui, tout encaissé. Et voilà, qu'elle lui donnait son amour inconditionnel. Comment pourrait-il un jour lui rendre la pareille. L'homme enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux et les huma. La femme pluie resta d'abord interdite, puis vaincue, finit par enlacer son sauveur. Tous les regards bien entendu se braquèrent vers eux et un silence de plomb tomba. Cependant, Gray n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait décidé d'être enfin honnête avec lui-même et cela laisser entendre de montrer ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond. Happy voletant autour d'eux, fit un « c'est beau l'amour » mais Charuru, le fit taire en lui lançant un regard noir. Le petit chat bleu s'arrêta alors et alla bouder près de son compère à la crinière rose.

Gray s'écarta de la mage d'eau et constata que celle-ci était rouge comme sa robe voire plus. Se sentant traqué comme jamais, il regarda autour de lui. Tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux et rien n'avait échappé à leurs mirettes avides de connaissances et de potins croustillants.

- Quoi ? fit innocemment le maître glaçon. Vous n'avez jamais vu un couple s'enlacer ou quoi ?

Juvia tressaillit à ces derniers mots. Un couple ?! Ils en étaient enfin un ! De plus c'était sorti naturellement de sa bouche à lui ! Elle avait vraiment du mal à le réaliser. La femme pluie était enfin avec l'homme qu'elle aimait depuis si longtemps. Malgré les années passées, ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé à son égard. Elle l'aimait lui et seulement lui. Plus que tout au monde. Il était celui qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie ! Que celle-ci méritait d'être vécue. Il était son prince, sa raison d'être, sa raison de vivre ! Et il était à elle. Rien qu'à elle…

La bleue n'y tenant plus par ce soudain submergement, se mit alors à pleurer ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer son bien-aimé et la plupart des membres.

- Juvia, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Erza en se levant et en s'approchant.

- C'est rien…C'est juste que…Juvia est si heureuse.

Attendrie, la reine des fées cueillit son amie dans ses bras sous le regard protecteur du brun qui lui caressa les cheveux et partit d'un rire nerveux. La fille de Neptune hoqueta de surprise lorsque Titania la pressa et s'écarta pour la dévisager.

- Erza-san, ton ventre…

- Oh, oui, tu l'as senti toi aussi ? Ce petit bonhomme va être comme son père, aussi vigoureux. Tu veux le sentir à nouveau ?

La nymphe hocha la tête pour confirmer. La rousse lui prit la main et la posa sur sa bedaine énorme comme un ballon de baudruche. Elle n'allait pas tarder à accoucher, ce n'était plus qu'une question de jour. Juvia tremblante, sentit sous ses doigts l'abdomen de la chevalière remuer faiblement, puis un peu plus fort. Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent d'émerveillement.

- Erza-san c'est extraordinaire, ce petit être dans ton ventre…

- N'est-ce pas ? fit la future mère. Toi aussi, je suis sûre que tu deviendras une maman formidable, ajouta la rouquine si faiblement pour que seule la bleuté puisse l'entendre.

L'amphitrite devint rouge écarlate et Natsu pouffa de rire ayant tout entendu. Ayant une ouïe particulièrement fine, il était le seul à l'avoir remarqué avec la femme pluie. Imaginer Gray en train de pouponner le faisait bien rire. Avec sa maladresse c'était une mission impossible. Le mage de glace comprenant que le dragon se moquait de lui, le toisa.

- Un problème, l'allumette ?

- Tu cherches la bagarre, le glaçon ?

Sur ces mots, les deux garçons commèrent à se chamailler en se lançant des insultes sous le regard attendrit des membres qui pour une fois ne tentèrent pas de les séparer. Après tout c'était noël et tout était permis.

* * *

><p>Gray plaqua Juvia contre la porte d'entrée après l'avoir refermé vivement et l'embrassa fougueusement. Celle-ci s'agrippait à lui comme une bouée jetée à la mer. Elle gémit lorsque le nudiste approfondit leur baiser déjà enflammé. L'homme n'arrivait plus à se retenir. Il la voulait tout simplement. Il avait attendu trop longtemps et cela devenait insupportable. Toute la soirée à l'admirer sans pouvoir la toucher c'était bien trop dur. Le magicien, dont le manteau avait mystérieusement disparu à leur arrivée, entreprit d'ouvrir celui de la bleue estimant qu'elle devait étouffer et le jeta avec rapidité dans le couloir, oubliant tout savoir vive. Sentant la fièvre les gagner et avide de découvrir le reste, il attrapa une jambe de la mage d'eau qu'il entoura à sa taille et fit de même avec la seconde pour pouvoir ainsi la porter. La nymphe s'accrocha fermement à lui, refusant de lui laisser une chance de fuir. Elle se consumait de l'intérieur, rien d'autre que la musculature de son comparse ne comptait. Ses baisers étaient un doux supplice et elle pensait devenir folle tant l'ardeur la ravageait.<p>

Ne lâchant pas ses lèvres, le taciturne se dirigea d'un air impatient dans sa chambre, où il la projeta sur le lit et grimpa face à elle pour se mettre à califourchon. La néréide, les joues rosies par l'effort, était haletante alors que la passion la dévorait. Un sentiment étrange avait pris possession de son corps et elle ne parvenait pas à lutter. Un secret longtemps gardé.

Le brun embrassa d'abord son cou, y laissant au passage une rougeur bien prononcée, puis ce fut au tour de la naissance de sa poitrine qui se souleva, gonflée de désir. Trouvant soudain que la fée était trop vêtue, il entreprit de défaire la boucle de la ceinture qui entourait sa taille gracile. Lui ne portait déjà plus que son pantalon et il trouvait cela fort désagréable qu'ils ne soient pas à égalité. Avec des gestes d'impatience, il ôta le lien et s'affaira à descendre la fermeture éclair de la robe. Par malheur, elle se trouvait dans le dos de l'élémentaire et il grogna de mécontentement en ne la trouvant nulle part, ses mains tâtant les membres de son amie. Celle-ci comprenant sa requête silencieuse, se redressa afin qu'il puisse avoir une prise sur le vêtement. Le taciturne défit alors la fermeture avec plus de douceur que précédemment tout en embrassant, le cou, l'épaule, la clavicule de la mage qui poussa des gémissements d'aise. Cela ne fit qu'accroître le désir du sculpteur qui brûlait littéralement sur place. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi chaud de sa vie. Le tissu tomba sur la taille de la naïade, libérant ainsi sa poitrine nue ou du moins aux dessous transparents. Juvia détourna les yeux et mit ses mains devant elle pour cacher ses attributs. Elle avait fini par porter ce soutien-gorge un peu trop aguicheur, mais n'avait rien dit devant les filles. Le ténébreux la contempla un moment arrêtant toute progression, ne pouvant retenir un sourire, se délectant de cette créature à la peau laiteuse qui lui donnait des impressions d'ange. Sa pudeur le touchait, lui qui n'avait aucun problème de ce côté-là. Il s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura tendrement :

- Laisse-moi te voir…

- Juvia est gênée, bredouilla la concernée, honteuse. Juvia n'a pas l'habitude…Aucun homme ne l'a vu comme ça avant…

- Je serai honoré d'être le premier et le dernier, susurra le brun en déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Gray lui sourit une nouvelle fois, ne voulant pas la brusquer. Un peu plus rassurée, l'aquatique, laissa ses bras tombés lentement le long de son corps et son amoureux put l'admirer à loisir. Sa petite amie avait les pommettes très rouges la rendant encore plus désirable. Se sentant encore un peu plus en forme, il la renversa sur le lit avec douceur en la cajolant de baisers et laissa ses mains explorer le corps de son amante. Les gémissements que la bleue lâchait attisait un peu plus, le désir de son compagnon qui bientôt ôta tous ses vêtements. Seul, un morceau de tissu séparait son corps de celui de la nymphe et il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses de peur de l'effrayer. En effet, il avait remarqué que celle-ci s'était mise à trembler au moment où il avait retiré son caleçon. Avec douceur, il caressa son corps fragile et celle-ci en guise de réponse l'embrassa langoureusement, ses doigts se perdant dans sa chevelure de jais. Leurs deux corps vibraient sous la même intensité. Gray sentit la tension augmenter, ne parvenant plus à se contrôler malgré toute sa bonne volonté. Puis, le corps de Juvia se raidit lorsque le mage tenta une approche plus radicale.

- Gray…souffla-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là… Laisse-toi faire…

La bleuté acquiesça retenant un sanglot et l'homme enleva alors la dernière étoffe les séparant. Celle-ci retint sa respiration, anxieuse. Le solitaire la calma en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Voyant, la mage se détendre, il en profita alors pour se nouer à elle. La femme pluie hoqueta de surprise lorsque Gray franchit l'ultime barrière et il l'embrassa tendrement pour l'apaiser. Soubresaut pour définitivement s'ancrer à la déesse qui sanglota de douleur. Le fils de Silver vit alors une trainée coulée le long de la pommette de la divine créature. Avec douceur, il la cueillit du bout des doigts et posa sa tête contre son épaule attendant qu'elle se décrispe et cesse de se larmoyer. Lorsque la fée se sentit à nouveau sereine, elle autorisa son amant à poursuivre son exploration.

D'abord timide puis avec plus d'assurance…

Premier gémissement de plaisir…

Rassemblement de deux mondes, deux univers avec une seule destinée…

La glace et l'eau se fondaient, se mouvaient sur ces terres, irradiant le cosmos de leur pluie jumelée. Trépignent était cette passion dévorante pour les chairs. L'odeur de sueur agrémentée d'un soupçon d'amour inavoué inhalait la pièce créant une atmosphère étrange, ensorcelante. Le toucher de la peau de l'autre les électrisait, faisant frémir leurs âmes. Prunelles dans prunelles, ils comprenaient les aspirations réciproques qui les animaient. Un seul cœur qui bat au rythme d'une samba endiablée. La respiration saccadée et ces petits gazouillis volatils, ravissant leurs oreilles, les inondaient d'un désir sans fin, éternel, infini. Un gout sucré et doux chatouillait leurs lèvres qui ne quémandaient que d'avantage cette gourmandise.

La perfection.

C'était comme s'ils avaient toujours su qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Comme s'ils étaient une partie de l'autre. Gray enfin avait trouvé sa moitié et était enfin complet. Le puzzle était résolu.

Dans un dernier râle, il se libéra de ses entraves et s'avachi, épuisé. Tous deux étaient trempés, l'eau collant leur frange sur leur front et suffoquaient. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser à nouveau mais cette fois plus tendrement, sans précipitation.

Après quoi, le disciple d'Ul bascula sur le côté et attrapa sa camarade dans ses bras musclés pour s'enivrer encore de ce parfum exquis. Il caressa tendrement ses cheveux adorant leur odeur si particulière. L'océan…

La femme pluie se laissa cajoler et soupira d'aise. Ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un… A cette pensée, elle se pressa d'avantage sur le torse du jeune homme qui resserra sa prise.

- Joyeux Noël Juvia…

- Joyeux Noël Gray…

Le nudiste ferma les paupières et savoura cet instant. Il venait de passer la plus belle nuit de toute sa vie. Il avait enfin droit au bonheur longtemps refusé. Une femme l'aimait ardemment et il la chérissait en retour bien qu'il ne parvenait pas à lui dire clairement. Les mots étaient-ils si importants après tout ? Elle savait ce qu'il ressentait et c'était l'essentiel. Peut-être que le temps finirait par lui faire dire ce qu'il était actuellement incapable de prononcer.

Le solitaire fixa sa fenêtre sur sa gauche, son lit étant accolé et remarqua toujours le ciel nébuleux. Des rayons filtraient par la vitre éclairant faiblement sa chambre. La béatitude le gagnait, se sentant libéré d'un fardeau.

- Juvia ?

- Hum ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te donner…Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais j'aimerai que tu l'acceptes.

La néréide, intimidée, se redressa sur les coudes pour pouvoir interroger son compagnon de ses iris. Celui-ci avait les yeux pétillants et l'admirait dans la pénombre. Il lui souriait comme jamais auparavant. Le mage se redressa et s'assit sur le lit pour porter ses mains à con cou. Comprenant son geste, la fée eut du mal à contenir ses émotions. La joie et la peine dominant tout le reste. Elle mit ses mains sur ses lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. C'était incroyable et elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le naturiste s'approcha ensuite du cou de la naïade et y referma un collier où pendait une croix.

Le pendentif de Gray.

- Le premier présent que je me suis offert de valeur. J'aimerai que tu l'acceptes en gage de notre première nuit ensemble.

L'élémentaire prit le bijou qui trônait au creux de ses seins nues et l'admira. Plus de réserve quant à exhiber son corps songea le taciturne avec un sourire malicieux ou était-ce simplement car elle n'avait pas fait croix argentée brillait sous les rayons lunaires.

- Gray c'est trop précieux…Juvia ne peux pas…

- Accepte-là comme cadeau de Noël.

L'aquatique rougit en contemplant la vue insistante de son amoureux. Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement puis l'embrassa passionnément pour le remercier. Le brun l'attrapa dans ses bras avec affection alors qu'elle se pendait à lui.

A bout de souffle, ils se rallongèrent et la bleue prit la croix dans ses mains incapable d'en détourner les yeux. C'était le plus beau présent que pouvait lui faire son sauveur. Le mage sourit, ravit, que son petit cadeau plaise autant à la femme qu'il aimait. Inspirant profondément dans sa crinière océan, il murmura :

- Tu es à moi à présent…

- Juvia l'a toujours été. Rien, ni personne n'aurait pu changer cela, répondit l'amphitrite en lui faisant un sourire divin.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du fils de Silver de virer à l'écarlate. La magicienne arrivait encore à le mettre mal à l'aise après ce qu'ils venaient de vivre et elle le contemplait avec amour. La naturiste ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à nouveau. Pour la première fois, il n'avait pas à se forcer. Cela sortaient tout seuls lorsqu'il était auprès d'elle. L'exhibitionniste aurait aimé que cet instant ne dure à jamais.

La fille de Poséidon posa se tête sur le torse de son amant et écouta les battements de cœur réguliers. Les paupières lourdes de sommeil, elle ferma ses pupilles.

- Juvia aime Gray…Non ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on dit…fit-elle en réfléchissant, ses sourcils se fronçant. Erza m'a appris à le dire correctement…Voyons…Je t'aime Gray…souffla-t-elle à moitié endormit.

Le muscle cardiaque du rival de Natsu rata une pulsation tant il était touché par l'aveu de la créature. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une femme lui dise cela un jour. Pourtant c'était vrai et qui plus est, cela sortait de la bouche de Juvia. Cette même personne qu'il voulait protéger. Elle avait même fait l'effort d'utiliser la première personne. Le maître des glaces se sentit défaillir. Il n'était pas capable comme elle d'exprimer aussi librement ses sentiments. Il éprouvait la même chose mais était incapable de sortir les mots justes. Il embrassa tendrement sa chevelure et dit d'une voix brisée.

- Je suis désolé, mais je n'arrive pas à te répondre. J'aimerai tellement tu sais ! Mais les mots refusent de sortir…

- Juvia le sais. Elle ne t'en veut pas…

- T'es une fille formidable, la meilleure qui soit ! s'extasia le brun en la pressant un peu plus contre lui. Pardonne-moi…

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, Juvia n'a pas besoin de mots, le cœur de Gray parle pour lui… Elle l'a sentit… Juvia est si fatiguée…

- Alors dors, je veillerai sur ton sommeil. Demain, où plutôt tout à l'heure quand tu te réveilleras tu ne seras pas seule…

- Juvia a toujours été seule…

- Mais plus maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais seule, je te le promets !

- Juvia est si heureuse, marmonna l'autre avant de sombrer.

Le créateur spécialisé dans l'art du froid perçut alors un faible ronronnement, la respiration de sa bien-aimée. Elle s'était assoupie contre lui. Décidant de profiter au maximum de sa petite amie, il la serra à nouveau. Petite amie ? Cela lui faisait bizarre. Il avait toujours été un solitaire et contrairement à la bleuté, c'était de sa propre volonté. Avec le temps, il avait fini par se rapprocher de Natsu et Lucy mais il restait quand même un taciturne. Cela ne lui faisait rien d'être seul alors qu'il savait que sa compagne avait souffert dans son enfance de cela même. On l'appelait la femme pluie. Quelle ironie ! Elle avait été cette lumière au bout du tunnel. Un tunnel que Gray avait cru longtemps sans fin. Mais l'ex-Phantom était entrée dans sa vie et malgré les apparences, elle n'était pas si déjantée. Ce n'était qu'un masque pour pouvoir mieux se cacher.

Depuis qu'Erza, Lucy et Natsu avaient fondé leur propre famille, il s'était rapproché de l'élémentaire en partant en mission avec elle et avait découvert une personnalité fascinante. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle et d'une infinie gentillesse. Il connaissait ses goûts. Elle aimait la mer, le bleu, les balades en forêt, l'odeur des fleurs de cerisier, la neige et la magie de construction. La magie de construction…Elle disait qu'elle était la plus belle magie qui existait. Ses yeux ne cessaient de s'émerveiller à chaque création qu'il faisait.

* * *

><p>Juvia cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant d'émerger complètement. Elle ne connaissait pas la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des murs à la couleur pâles, une armoire simple face à elle et un bureau sur sa droite. La fenêtre de l'autre coté, dont les rideaux sombres avaient été tirés pour plus d'intimité. La jeune femme perçut alors une faible respiration au-dessus de sa tête, la sortant de la décoration environnante et s'aperçut qu'elle avait son visage posée sur le torse du mage de glace. L'emblème de la guilde se dessinait fièrement sur son pectoral droit. Tout lui revint en mémoire, les rouages se remettant chacun en place dans les engrenages. Après les échanges de cadeaux, Gray et elle s'étaient faufilés discrètement de la guilde pour aller chez son prince. Une fois arrivée, son amant n'avait pas réussi à se retenir et l'avait ardemment embrassé. Ils avaient fini par faire l'amour à la suite de quoi la bleuté s'était profondément endormie.<p>

Elle releva la tête pour pouvoir admirer son bien-aimé. Les faibles rayons du soleil illuminaient délicatement son visage jouant avec le reflet de ses cheveux sombres. Ses traits étaient détendus et il semblait serein. La néréide ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela. Sans défense, fragile. Elle le couva de ses iris azurs un long moment avant de regarder vers la table de nuit, voir l'heure qu'il était. Son visage de décomposé instantanément et la fille de Neptune poussa un cri de surprise : 11h45. Ils étaient attendus à midi à la guilde pour fêter Noël avec les autres. Elle se redressa vivement ne parvenant pas à y croire et saisit le réveil à deux mains en se répétant « c'est pas possible ».

Gray grogna de ce boucan infernal et ouvrit ses prunelles pour découvrir le dos nu de sa petite amie. A cette pensée, il sourit. Quelle douce torture dès le matin. Agréable découverte. La fée se retourna vers lui en sentant qu'il s'éveillait. Son visage crispé, elle tenait fermement le drap sur sa poitrine également dénudée.

- Gray, on est en retard ! Nous sommes attendus dans 15 min à la guilde !

- Pourquoi ? Quelle heure est-il ? fit le mage d'une voix ensommeillée en retombant nonchalamment sur le matelas.

- 11h45 !

- Quoi ?! s'étrangla-t-il en se redressant vivement. T'es sûre ?!

L'aquatique lui tendit le réveil que l'homme attrapa. Son visage devint blême en constatant la position des aiguilles.

- Erza va nous tuer…dit-il d'une voix sombre avant de s'affaler à nouveau, blasé.

L'élémentaire ne perdit pas un instant, elle sauta avec grâce du lit en tenant fermement le drap autour de sa taille pour cacher ses formes alors que l'autre se retrouvait sans rien. La néréide s'était accroupie et rassemblait ses propres vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre ne faisant pas attention au jeune homme qui poussa un long soupir. Le ténébreux, nu comme un vers, se retourna à plat ventre sur le lit, lui lança un regard en coin et un sourire espiègle se dessina sur ses lèvres ayant une idée malsaine.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Juvia va aller prendre une douche, fit la bleue attrapant ses sous-vêtements à la hâte. Elle ne veut pas mourir à cause de la fureur d'Erza-san. Il faut nous dépêcher car Juvia doit passer à Fairy Hills pour changer de robe !

L'aquatique se redressa vivement pour appuyer ses propos et le dévisager mais à la place, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Elle se retourna prestement, rouge comme une pivoine alors que son corps grelottait. Gray haussa un sourcil interrogateur ne comprenant pas son comportement excessif.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Gray, tes vêtements… bredouilla l'amphitrite esseulée.

- Bah quoi ?

Le mage se mit sur son flan droit et se redressa sur un coude pour pouvoir se regarder. Il ne voyait pas de problème. Puis, il comprit et il pouffa de rire, moqueur. Il était nu ce qui troublait sa belle compagne. Pourtant elle n'aurait pas dû se sentir si gênée après la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé ensemble. N'était-ce pas elle qui par le passé se délectait de sa musculature de rêve, gémissant lorsqu'il se dévoilait ?

- C'est me voir nu qui te pose un problème ? fit le brun d'une voix malicieuse en se levant.

- Juvia va à la douche, coupa la jeune femme en s'échappant d'un Gray un peu trop prédateur au sourire vorace.

La bleuté partit en trombe, ne demandant pas son reste, dans la salle de bain et posa son dos sur le montant de la porte après l'avoir refermée derrière elle. Elle expira plusieurs fois pour tenter de se reprendre. La vue du corps nu de son amant l'avait toute chamboulé. Elle s'était sentie terriblement intimidée mais aussi émoustillée, son cœur s'emportant. Il était en tout point parfait. La nymphe secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées perverses. Elle devait se dépêcher si elle tenait un temps soit peu à la vie.

La femme pluie défit le drap noué à sa poitrine qui tomba au sol et se regarda dans le miroir face au lavabo. Son corps avait-il changé ? Est-ce que celui-ci risquait de la trahir aux yeux de ses amis. Elle poussa alors un petit cri d'effroi. Gray lui demanda alors de derrière la porte s'il y avait un problème. Juvia bégaya une vague excuse comme quoi elle s'était embronchée.

Le rustre n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Comment tout camoufler ?!

Dans son cou, plusieurs suçons sombres ! Comment pourrait-elle les dissimuler ? Elle maudit son amoureux de tant d'ardeur. Puis après s'être assurée d'être toujours entière, elle s'approcha de la cabine de douche ouvrant la vitre quand deux puissants bras la forcèrent à se plaquer contre quelque chose. La fille des eaux releva la tête surprise et croisa les prunelles sombres et avides du mage de glace qui la dévorait.

- Qu'est-ce que Gray fait ici…balbutia la fée en sentant son embarra monté d'un cran et en tentant vainement de s'écarter.

- C'est mon appartement il me semble, rétorqua l'autre d'un air songeur et taquin. Et j'ai soudainement eu envie de profiter un peu plus de ma petite amie…

A ces mots, le fils de Silver commença à déposer des baisers brûlants sur le corps de l'élémentaire qui sursauta à ce contact. Sa respiration se coupa sous le coup alors qu'elle se raidissait.

- Gray, on va être en retard…

- Un peu plus ou un peu moins…Si je dois mourir de la main d'Erza alors autant faire en sorte que je procure un peu de plaisir à ma petite copine avant…

Le disciple d'Ul caressa le corps tendu de la jeune femme et celle-ci, incapable de se contrôler, gémit. Ses chairs la trahissaient et réagissaient aux assauts du jeune homme. Elle n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser tant les caresses du brun étaient tentantes et envoûtantes.

- Gray est un pervers… fit l'aquatique en faisant mine de bouder alors qu'elle passait une main dans la crinière corbeau.

- Je sais…railla le concernée en continua ses cajoleries.

Juvia se retourna prestement et scella ses lèvres à ceux du mage. Le taciturne l'entraina lentement dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude pour la faire ruisseler sur eux. Des volutes de vapeur remplirent bientôt la pièce ainsi que les gémissements saccadés de la femme pluie.

Ils arriveraient vraiment très en retard à la guilde.

* * *

><p>Gray passa la tête par l'encadrement de la grosse porte s'assurant que personne ne regardait dans leur direction. Voyant tous les yeux braqués sur l'estrade principale, le mage poussa silencieusement le battant en bois massif et entra dans l'établissement en tenant fermement la main de la bleue derrière lui. Sur la pointe des pieds, ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la salle, espérant ne pas être repéré, lançant des coups d'œil inquiets.<p>

Le ténébreux prit place à la table où se trouvait Titania. Par chance, celle-ci semblait absorbée par le spectacle offert par les enfants de la guilde. Ils reproduisaient un classique de Magnolia et la petite Akane en était l'actrice principale.

L'ice devil slayer se tourna vers son amante et sourit de leur réussite lorsqu'ils s'assirent sans grabuge. Pouffant silencieusement comme deux adolescents qui font une bêtise, l'homme lui déposa un baiser furtif sur la joue quand une voix froide s'adressa à lui.

- Vous êtes en retard…

Le sang du disciple d'Ul quitta instantanément son corps. Il devint blême, son âme s'envolant dans les cieux. Il se retourna lentement et croisa le regard meurtrier du tyran de Fairy Tail.

- Erza, salut, bafouilla le jeune homme en tentant d'être le plus classe possible.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous si en retard ?

- Bah tu vois, commença l'autre cherchant vainement une excuse.

- C'est la faute de Juvia ! trancha la bleuté en se penchant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se décider pour savoir quelle robe porter. Alors elle a demandé à Gray de l'aider à choisir.

- Mouais, on va dire que j'accepte ton mensonge parce que c'est Noël, fit calmement la rousse en se retournant vers la scène de théâtre.

Le brun soupira de soulagement et lança un regard furtif à sa bien-aimée pour la remercier de son aide. Celle-ci hocha ostensiblement la tête et porta son attention sur les enfants alors qu'ils se prenaient la main sous la table comme des minots. Les gamins sur la scène entamaient un chant sous les directives de Mirajane en contrebas qui psalmodiait les paroles.

Une fois le spectacle terminé, les parents se mirent à applaudir très fort et Natsu debout sur une table lança des boules de feux dans les airs ravi que sa fille ait le second rôle. Des gens s'écartèrent de lui effrayés par les flammes. Le solitaire s'était également redressé et avait porté un bras sur sa tête pour éviter d'être brûlé au visage.

- Hé tête à flamme t'es pas tout seul ! râla Gray en s'écartant et en prenant la main de sa copine pour la protéger.

- T'as un problème l'exhibitionniste ?

- Répète un peu pour voir !

Le maître glaçon se jeta sur le dragon slayer et une bagarre éclata une nouvelle fois entre eux. Juvia éclata de rire sous le regard ahuri de Lucy. La mage d'eau rigolait si fort qu'elle se tenait les côtes et qu'une larme s'était échappée de ses cils.

- C'est étonnant de te voir rire. D'ordinaire tu soutiens Gray dans ton coin.

- Oui, mais aujourd'hui Juvia a décidé d'être enfin elle-même. Gray aime Juvia comme elle est vraiment alors elle ne veut plus se cacher.

- Et c'est une très bonne initiative, appuya la reine des fées en posant une main chaleureuse sur l'épaule de la comparse.

Les trois amies regardèrent les deux magiciens se battre puis une bagarre générale explosa lorsque le rose flanqua par inadvertance un coup de poing à Gajeel. Celui-ci lui vomit une salve de calamités avant de se ruer sur lui.

La barmaid, qui avait rejoint le comptoir, s'approcha faisant attention aux flammes, vagues de glace et poing d'acier qui fusaient dans tous les sens, pour rejoindre la néréide qui riait toujours comme une démente. La blanche capta alors la concentration de son amie lorsqu'elle lui tendit une lettre. L'ondine la prit avec réserve, se demandant bien de qui il pouvait s'agir.

- Ça vient d'arriver aujourd'hui. C'est pour toi, il y avait ce paquet cadeau avec. D'après l'insigne, ça vient de Lamia Scale.

Cette simple phrase, tira le taciturne de son combat et il s'écarta pour aller rejoindre la femme pluie en ayant au préalable cogné son rival. Le mangeur de fer et de feu, eux continuèrent de se battre, sans y faire attention.

Le brun enjamba le banc, se mettant à califourchon derrière l'aquatique qui défaisait le courrier en lui lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

- C'est Lyon ? demanda l'autre un brin irrité.

- Non ça vient de Meldy…

La nymphe se racla la gorge et se mit à lire à haute voix. Bien sûr, son compagnon s'était penché en avant, l'enlaçant d'un bras, tout en fixant le papier glacé.

« Chère Juvia, je te souhaite un Joyeux Noël. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tout se passe pour le mieux. J'imagine que les fêtes à Fairy Tail doivent battre leurs pleins. Je suis désolée de ne pouvoir venir. Où en es-tu dans ta relation avec Gray ? T'es-tu décidée à lui parler ? Tu dois lui avouer tes sentiments, crois-moi, je suis persuadée que c'est réciproque. J'ai vu son visage. Il a changé et ne te considère plus de la même façon. Moi avec Lyon tout se passe à merveille et la petite Aisu grandit à vu d'œil, tu devrais la voir. Elle commence déjà à se relever pour marcher et Lyon en est très fier. J'ai hâte de te revoir afin que tu puisses profiter un peu de ta filleule. Je t'embrasse fort. Meldy. »

- Depuis quand sont-ils mariés déjà ? demanda la blonde qui avait tout écouté alors qu'elle se rasseyait, la petite Nashi dans ses bras.

- Six mois je crois, réfléchit la bleuté en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cet idiot a beau être marié, il ne m'inspire pas confiance, râla le brun en bougonnant.

- Pourquoi ? fit innocemment l'autre.

- Il continu de te tourner autour quand il vient et ça m'énerve. Je n'aime pas le voir avec toi.

- Gray serait-il jaloux par hasard ? fit la fée avec des lueurs pleins les yeux.

Le taciturne grogna de mécontentement alors que les filles autour d'eux éclataient de rire en constatant son embarra. C'était trop mignon de le voir réagir comme un gosse alors qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de son ami d'enfance. Celui-ci était entré dans le droit chemin en passant la bague au doigt de la jolie mage des liens sensoriels. La fille des eaux étant farouchement et éperdument amoureuse de lui, il n'avait pas à se sentir en concurrence avec qui que se soit. Rien que lui. Faisant fit des moqueries, il embrassa passivement les cheveux de sa petite amie avant de se lever et de rejoindre les deux autres excités pour se bastonner un peu.

Juvia profita que son amoureux s'éloigne pour ouvrir la petite boite, sous l'œil attentif de la rousse, la démone et la constellationniste. Elle contenait une photo de la fille de l'argenté et de la rose, ainsi qu'un dessous affriolant avec un objet dont elle ne connaissait pas la subtilité. La bleue s'empourpra aussitôt en se redressant vivement pour cacher son présent. Les trois filles alentours eurent cependant le loisir de tout voir et ricanèrent en chuchotant machiavéliquement entre elles tout en pointant l'ondine du doigt.

- Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est plutôt rigolo comme cadeau. Je suis sûre que Gray sera d'accord pour essayer, railla la rouquine.

- Non, mais pourquoi tout le monde à des idées tordues avec Juvia !

- T'es restée trop longtemps célibataire, t'as beaucoup de chose à apprendre ma grande, ajouta le mannequin en lui donnant une accolade amicale.

- Oui, tu peux nous demander conseils, ajouta la dernière avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

La néréide était tellement écarlate que même la crinière de Titania semblait terne à côté. Des cris les ramenèrent alors à la réalité pour le plus grand bonheur de la malheureuse.

- Tu m'énerves le givré !

- La ferme, mégalo des flammes !

- Je vais vous buter les abrutis de glace et de feu !

- Approche le ferrailleux que je te refroidisse tes ardeurs !

Erza soupira avant de se lever péniblement pour aller les séparer. Tour à tour, la chevalière les assomma. Sa grossesse ne l'empêchait pas d'être toujours aussi autoritaire.

* * *

><p>- Juvia ? demanda rousse. Est-ce qu'avec Jellal on pourrait te parler ? Gray tu peux rester si tu veux.<p>

Le brun qui s'était levé après la demande de sa camarade, se mit derrière la bleue sans rien dire et posa sa main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Leur table était à présent déserte. Natsu et Lucy étaient partis dans la nurserie coucher leur fillette pour l'après-midi. Lévy discutait joyeusement plus loin avec Jet et Droy pendant que Gageel faisait la tronche à ses côté, un œil au beurre noir. Mirajane servait au comptoir pendant que Fried berçait leurs jumeaux. Elfman, Evergreen, Lisanna et Luxus jouaient paresseusement à un jeu sur la table voisine et le take over hurlait sans cesse des « c'est un homme ». Kana faisait un concours de boisson avec le maître et Bacchus. Wendy comptait les choppes qui s'entassaient d'un air ébahi. Roméo la fixait discrètement à côté de son père voulant déjà repartir en mission. Happy draguait ouvertement Charuru bien que l'exceed avait déjà craqué pour le matou.

Erza prit place à côté de Juvia et Jellal s'assit derrière elle. La rousse caressa son ventre énorme ce qui attendrit la mage d'eau. Elle aussi souhaitait devenir maman. Elle en rêvait depuis toute petite. Avoir un enfant de son amoureux serait une consécration. Mais, il était encore un peu tôt pour parler bambin avec le taciturne.

Un mutisme gagna les quatre camarades qui se dévisageaient dans le blanc des yeux. La mage aux armures semblait quelque peu anxieuse au vue de ses traits tirés et fatigués.

- Eh bien voilà, commença-t-elle. Comme tu le sais déjà, Natsu et Lucy sont les parrains et marraines d'Akane, et Milianna et Gray ceux de Kazumi. Nous aimerions avec Jellal que tu acceptes d'être la marraine de notre petit dernier.

- Juvia marraine ? rétorqua la bleue choquée. Pourquoi Juvia ? Il y a Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy qui sont plus…

- Plus quoi ?! demanda la leader. Tu serais parfaite dans ce rôle ! On y a longtemps réfléchit avec Jellal et on ne voit que toi ! Ce n'est pas une décision anodine.

- Juvia ne sait pas quoi dire…, répondit la nymphe la larme à l'œil alors que son cœur se serrait, ému.

- Alors accepte, fit l'ex-mage saint en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. D'autant plus que tu es avec Gray maintenant, cela nous rassurera de savoir que deux de nos enfants auront les mêmes tuteurs s'ils nous arrivaient malheur.

N'y tenant plus, l'aquatique enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura à chaudes larmes, sous le regard touché de son bien-aimé. Ça en était trop pour elle. Depuis la veille, elle ne cessait d'aller de surprise en surprise et avait l'impression que son muscle cardiaque allait la lâcher. Trop d'émotion se bousculaient dans sa tête. Cette femme avait toujours été rejetée et aujourd'hui elle était enfin aimée et acceptée. Elle n'était plus la pluie déprimante et solitaire. Un rayon de soleil était venu la toucher, la caresser pour ne plus jamais s'en aller.

Comprenant son malaise Erza posa sa main sur le genou de sa camarade et le pressa gentiment. Gray caressa ses cheveux avec douceur et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille en s'inclinant.

- Accepte…

La miséreuse leva ses cils ruisselant de larmes vers ses compagnons et hocha la tête pour appuyer ses propos.

- Ça serait un honneur pour Juvia d'être la marraine de votre enfant. Juvia accepte avec grand plaisir.

Le visage de Titania s'illumina et elle se rua dans les bras de de son amie pour la serrer avec force. Jellal lui aussi semblait ravi de la réponse de la magicienne et la gratifia d'un sourire aimable. L'ondine s'écarta de la rousse en tressautant après une longue étreinte.

- Ton bébé est très énergique, se lamenta la bleue.

- Tu trouves toi aussi. Jellal ne me croit pas quand je lui dis qu'il m'empêche de dormir la nuit. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'il sorte.

- Pas moi, car cela signifie que tu vas repartir en mission, râla l'ancien ennemi.

- C'est vrai ça, comment vous compter vous organiser ? demanda le brun en s'asseyant sur le banc en face.

- Je vais devoir lever le pied, je pense. Avec trois enfants, je ne peux pas me permettre de partir trop loin. Et puis ils sont encore en bas âge.

- Ouais qui aurait cru que la célèbre Titania finira par avoir une ribambelle de rejetons, rétorqua le maître glaçon un brin moqueur.

- Tu cherches les coups ?! menaça l'autre en sortant une épée de nulle part.

- J'ai rien dit ! s'exclama-t-il horrifié.

Le taciturne s'excusa platement et Juvia s'amusa de son comportement d'enfant. Natsu et lui craignaient toujours la célèbre reine des fées alors que cette femme était la bonté incarnée. Autoritaire mais juste. Puis, la naïade se tourna vers le centre de la guilde où la plupart des enfants se courraient après en riant aux éclats. Fairy Tail était définitivement sa seule famille.

* * *

><p>Juvia attendait dehors dans le froid glacial que les autres membres la rejoignent. Gray avait pris sa main dans la sienne en disant qu'elle n'avait pas à se sentir gênée car ils avaient officialisé leur relation aux yeux de tous. Rougissante, elle avait fini par acquiescer bien que des bouffées de chaleur la dévastaient. Pourtant, elle tremblait de tous ses membres et se maudit d'avoir opté pour une robe courte. En effet, son petit ami lorsqu'il était passé à Fairy Hills plus tôt dans la journée, lui avait dit de revêtir une robe de cocktail bleue, tenu par une seule bretelle, dégageant ses épaules nues et cintrant sa taille pour la marquer alors que le bas en voile lui tombait au-dessus des genoux. La neige menaçait à nouveau de déferler sur les plaines et le temps s'était à nouveau rafraichi. A ses côtés se tenaient Erza et Jellal avec leurs progénitures ainsi que Lucy avec sa fillette, Lévy, Gajeel, Lilly, Wendy, Mirajane, Freed et Charuru.<p>

- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? s'impatienta la blonde.

- Papa a dit qu'il réservait une petite surprise à grand-père.

- Venant de Natsu je crains le pire, s'apitoya la mère.

- C'est ce qui t'as séduit chez lui, Lu-chan ! fit la mage aux mots en riant.

- J'aurai aimé qu'il grandisse un peu lorsque nous avons eu Nashi.

- Happy aussi est absent ? remarqua Wendy en regardant autour d'eux.

Soudain, on entendit de grands cris à l'intérieur de la guilde alors qu'un détonement s'abattait et le dragon slayer de feu sortit en trombe avec un sourire triomphal. Kentaro dans ses bras riait d'un rire cristallin. Happy les suivait de près en volant et ne cessait de dire « Natsu c'est ta faute, il va nous tuer ».

Le chasseur arriva en courant, déposa le petit à sa mère la démone, puis se précipita vers son épouse dont il attrapa le bras et partit en direction de la ruelle transversale. Lucy prise au dépourvu manqua de s'étaler en s'embronchant et le freina dans son élan.

- Natsu ! Tu as encore fais quoi comme bêtise ?! s'indigna sa compagne.

- Vite Lucy ! Laxus va me tuer s'il me rattrape, filons. Le plan a capoté et ce n'est pas le vieux qui a pris ma blague sur la tronche !

- Mais Natsu !

Voyant que la constellationniste ne ferait pas le poids face au dragon, elle se laissa entraîner et tourna la tête vers ses compagnons et cria :

- A demain tout le monde !

- A demain Lu-chan !

- Pff franchement, tu parles d'un mage ! Il est pire qu'un gamin, je me demande quand il grandira un peu, déplora Gray en regardant le rose et la blonde s'éloigner.

- C'est le pire des abrutis, ajouta Gajeel.

- Mais c'est Natsu, renchérit Erza en souriant. Et puis, vous pouvez parler, vous êtes pareil !

- Quoi ?! Répète un peu ! s'époumonèrent les deux autres à l'unisson.

- Bon, puisqu'ils sont partis, on va vous laisser aussi, trancha la chevalière en outrepassant les menaces. Je commence à avoir mal au dos et j'aimerai me reposer. Wendy, tu veux venir à la maison pour jouer avec Kazumi et Akane ?

- Bien sûr !

- Ok, nous aussi on y va Gajeel, je n'aime pas rester debout trop longtemps.

- Alors on se dit à demain, ajouta Gray en emportant Juvia avec lui.

Les trois couples prirent une direction opposée après quelques signes de la main. Le taciturne s'engouffra dans une rue parallèle à celle de la guilde pour rejoindre le pensionnat pour fille. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa petite amie seule. Pourtant, il n'avait pas le choix, le dortoir étant strictement réservé aux filles. Impossible pour lui de le franchir et Cerbère sur le seuil veillait au grain. L'idée de l'amener chez lui, lui traversa l'esprit mais ne risquait-elle de s'offusquer. Il n'y avait pas d'arrières pensées, c'était juste qu'il voulait profiter au maximum de sa présence. Rattraper le temps perdu. Pouvoir la contempler à l'infini et se délecter de chacune de ses expressions.

Prenant une inspiration, le brun s'immobilisa.

- Un problème ? demanda la bleue inquiète de son arrêt soudain.

- Juvia… Cela va peut-être te paraître un peu tôt mais j'y ai réfléchi toute la nuit…Enfin, après ce que nous avons fait, ajouta le ténébreux un léger soupçon de taquinerie dans la voix, alors que la bleuté rosissait. J'y ai aussi pensé durant la journée aussi…

- De quoi s'agit-il ? Gray peu tout dire à Juvia ! Elle est sa petite amie, il peut tout y dire !

- Bien sûr, mais je ne sais pas comment tu risques de le prendre.

- Gray ferait bien de se dépêcher à le dire à Juvia car elle est en train de s'imaginer le pire. C'est Juvia ? Qu'est-ce que Juvia a fait ? Grey regrette ?

- En effet, l'ondine avait pâlit en s'imaginant déjà le pire. Ça y est le rêve était fini et elle allait se réveiller dans un cauchemar. Une réalité trop dure à supporter. S'il la laissait que ferait-elle ? Après les récents évènements, elle ne parviendrait pas à se remettre debout. Il allait la quitter et à cette obsession, la nausée gagna sa gorge.

- Non ! Non ! Calme-toi ! fit le nudiste en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. C'est juste que…

- Que quoi ? s'impatienta l'autre à bout de nerfs.

- Est-ce que…commença le concerné, hésitant. Est-ce que tu accepterais de venir vivre à mon appartement ?! lança sans détour l'exhibitionniste, baissant les yeux, sans prendre la peine de reprendre son souffle.

Les prunelles de l'élémentaire s'illuminèrent. Sa journée ne cessait de l'étonner. On lui demandait d'être marraine et maintenant l'homme qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, lui demandait de venir vivre avec lui. Le mage regardait ses chaussures avec intensité ne voulant pas croiser la vue de sa belle. Il avait peur qu'elle panique par sa demande. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis la veille mais pour le solitaire c'était comme si cela avait toujours été le cas. Depuis des années, ils se côtoyaient, se tournaient autour. C'était juste un amour inavoué qui avait fini par être affirmé.

- Gray ? appela la fée d'une voix timide.

Le maître de glace releva la tête et ses iris croisèrent ceux océan de sa camarade.

- Ju…Juvia accepte, balbutia la bleue se sentant soudain troublée.

Le fils de Silver sourit, soulagé que la femme pluie accepte son offre. Un nouveau poids s'envolait, une nouvelle chaîne se déliait. Ils allaient partagé le même toit. Il pourrait la contempler, l'admirer et vivre sa vie avec. Partageant les mêmes repas, prenant des bains ensembles, s'endormant dans les bras de l'autre.

En même temps, il y avait peu de chance qu'elle refuse depuis le temps qu'elle lui courrait après. Fou de joie, l'élève d'Ul lui releva le menton et lui déposa un baiser glacé sur les lèvres, puis il lui attrapa la main et se précipita dans la rue adjacente.

- Où va-t-on ? demanda Juvia en ne reconnaissant pas le chemin de l'appartement du mage.

- A Fairy Hills, chercher tes affaires !

- Maintenant ? s'étonna la nymphe par l'entrain du brun.

- Bien sûr, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser rentrer chez toi cette nuit.

Le visage de sa petite amie vira au vermeille à nouveau et elle secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Heureuse, elle se mit à rire alors que tout deux courraient vers le pensionnat.

* * *

><p>Juvia tira de sous son lit sa lourde malle qu'elle jeta ensuite sur son matelas. Grey s'était installé au pied de celui-ci et rêvassait, ses yeux fixant le plafond blanc. Avachi, il avait mis ses bras derrière la tête. C'était une charmante petite chambre avec sa propre salle de bain. Les murs étaient d'un bleu clair, de grandes baies vitrées illuminaient les lieux. Peu de meubles tous teintés de blanc : coiffeuse, commode, lit, armoire. Des plantes étaient disséminées ça et là.<p>

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa compagne qui s'affairait déjà à ouvrir sa console et en retirer des vêtements propres dont il discerna une nuisette violette en soie. Il décida de lui venir en aide, un léger sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres. Le jeune homme s'approcha silencieusement de la fille de Neptune, les mains dans les poches.

- Besoin d'aide ?

- Ça ira, je vais juste prendre quelques vêtements, Juvia reviendra chercher le reste plus tard.

- Attends, c'est quoi cette horreur ! s'indigna soudainement le brun.

La néréide lui lança un coup d'œil, surprise de son exclamation et le taciturne se précipita à ses côtés et attrapa une peluche à son effigie sur le meuble. L'aquatique rougit instantanément. Elle avait soudain envie d'être une souris pour aller se cacher dans un trou. Elle avait complètement oublié son mini-Gray qui trônait fièrement sur l'étagère. Une de ses lubies à un moment donné. Elle se rappelait l'avoir confectionner avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable. Le disciple d'Ul la regarda avec des petits yeux froids et sévères ce qui donna la chair de poule à la jeune femme qui se sentit défaillir. Ses jambes s'étaient même mise à jouer des castagnettes entre elles et elle avait le tournis.

- Juvia peut tout expliquer, commença la bleue en cherchant à se justifier.

- T'as plutôt intérêt ! grogna le brun mécontent.

- Comme Gray-sama ne regardait pas de Juvia alors…

- Gray-sama ?! la coupa vivement le concerné. Tu te fous de moi là ?!

La nymphe baissa précipitamment les yeux, honteuse et se tortilla les mains d'angoisse. La folie allait la gagner à ce rythme. En une seconde, elle avait détruit l'unique futur qui se profilait pour elle et son sauveur. Finit sa vie de couple. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et sa cage thoracique lui faisait mal. Des bouffées de chaleur l'envahirent. Retenant un sanglot, elle bredouilla :

- Désolée, Juvia est une idiote…

Le créateur de glace ne pouvant se retenir, pouffa de rire sous le regard médusé de la bleuté, qui le dévisagea, incrédule. Il se tint par les côtes et essuya une larme au coin de ses cils tant il riait :

- Je te taquine Juvia ! Ne fais pas cette tête !

- Mais Gray-sama a… sanglota l'autre.

- Je suis vraiment un piètre blagueur, aller viens là et sèche tes larmes.

Le nudiste l'attrapa dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur. L'élémentaire resta interdite avant de s'agripper à sa chemise et de se mettre à pleurer. C'était vraiment un crétin songea le solitaire et il serra les dents de frustration. Bien entendu que c'était de mauvais goût et déplacé. N'importe qui se serait vexé par son ton glacial. Décidément, il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Alors que sa petite amie se calmait, le ténébreux s'écarta pour essuyer ses trainées sur ses pommettes saillantes.

- Ne pleures plus et par pitié, ne m'appelle plus Gray-sama.

- Juvia a eut si peur qu'elle en a oublié comment appeler Gray, se disculpa la fée.

- Je préfère ça et maintenant, je veux te voir sourire. Pardonne-moi mon manque de finesse.

L'homme avait posé son front contre celui de l'enchanteresse qui acquiesça avant de lui donner ce qu'il désirait : un sourire timide. Son compagnon sembla ravit de son effort et lui en donna un en retour : franc et amoureux. Embrassant son front, il retourna s'asseoir alors que la néréide repartait à l'assaut de ses vêtements.

* * *

><p>Dernier baiser traduisant la fin de la tempête.<p>

Dernière caresse de ses bras frêles au toucher savoureux.

Dernier soupir d'extase après ce tumulte et cette fusion des êtres.

Gray enlaça sa camarade alors que celle-ci sans réserve s'agglutinait à lui entourant son torse musclé. Tout deux contemplèrent la nuit au dehors ainsi que la lune à présent bien haute dans les cieux.

Ce désir d'être ensemble ne s'éteindrait jamais et la fascination pour l'autre ne faisait que s'accroître. Ils se découvraient et se redécouvraient pour la énième fois comme si c'était la première fois. Chacun étonnant l'autre, le captivant. A jamais et pour l'éternité.

Le taciturne, songeur, effleurait de son index, le bras nu de sa petite amie alors quelle celle-ci avait fermé ses paupière pour mieux savourer cet instant de tendresse. Une tendresse insoupçonnée au ténébreux.

- Est-ce que demain sera pareil ? fit la fée, la voix lointaine alors que le sommeil la gagnait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Gray et Juvia ensembles…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser t'échapper. Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir. Tu es à moi !

Juvia pouffa alors que le naturiste la pressait d'avantage, fermant les yeux à son tour. L'aquatique contempla la croix de Gray, à nouveau, qui reposait sur son torse lorsqu'elle s'était couchée sur lui. Elle scintillait comme à la première lueur.

Symbole de leur amour infini.

Les ténèbres les assaillirent et dans les bras de l'autre s'endormirent comme des souches.

* * *

><p>Alors ce chapitre 2 vous-a-t-il plu ? J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette petite fiction. Je n'ai malheureusement pas trop pu m'attarder sur certains traits de caractère mais en même temps c'est un choix que j'ai fais. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis.<br>Passez de bonnes fêtes !


	4. Epilogue

Et voici l'épilogue pour conclure cette fiction,

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p>Bonjour à toi mon cher lecteur fidèle !<p>

Deux jours que je n'ai rien écrit dans mon petit carnet bleu et tant de chose se sont produites que j'en ai encore l'estomac tout retourné… Par où commencer ?

Je ne pensais pas qu'en simplement deux levés du soleil tout serait si différent.

Vois-tu, l'homme de mes rêves est en train de dormir paisiblement à mes côtés sur son oreiller. Si tu le voyais ! Il est si mignon ! Torse nu pour dévoiler son emblème, sa poitrine se soulevant régulièrement, sa main droite sur son nombril qu'il gratouille tout en bredouillant. Un drap sur ses hanches dénudées est posé pour camoufler sa virilité et lui donne des airs de sculptures antiques. Une mèche de cheveux tombe sur son nez et il fait des grimaces lorsque sa frange lui titille ses narines. Tout simplement un trop beau tableau. J'ai l'impression de voir un enfant. Il est là et semble si serein. Je n'avais jamais distingué ses traits si fins et si détendus. Un ange voilà la représentation qui m'en vient. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé cela possible. Lui et moi partageant la même couche, ses bras m'emprisonnant lorsqu'il s'endort. Il dit que sans cela, il ne peut pas bien se reposer.

A la guilde, il peut-être si différent : bagarreur et provocateur !

Mais avec moi, c'est un autre homme. Plus calme, plus attentionné et surtout amoureux !

Oui, Gray m'a fait part de ses sentiments la nuit de Noël. Et comme tu le sais, je suis toujours amoureuse de lui alors j'ai cédé. Lorsque j'ai compris où il voulait en venir, je me suis sentie partir. Défaillir. Plus de masque à porter. Je pouvais enfin me laisser aller et me libérer de ce mensonge ! Alors tu n'imagines même pas lorsqu'il m'a embrassé comment je me suis trouvée ! Une princesse qui a enfin trouvé son prince. Il est venu pour moi, me chercher là-haut dans cette tour imprenable et m'a sauvé.

Je suis si comblée depuis ! Il m'a demandé de venir vivre avec lui après notre première nuit torride ensemble. Je ne savais pas que je pourrais me faire enivrer si rapidement. Mais le désir et cette tendresse qui me consumaient de l'intérieur ne demandaient qu'à jaillir comme l'eau d'un barrage qui cède. Je n'ai pu qu'accepter car moi aussi je veux le voir à chaque seconde qui passe. Certains diront que c'est précipité car tout beau tout nouveau, mais je me fiche pas mal de leurs remarques. Je veux vivre avec lui. Prendre soin de lui.

Hier soir, j'ai cuisiné pour la première fois dans sa cuisine. Bon c'était un peu la panique dans la mesure où c'est un homme et qu'il avait peu d'ustensiles, mais je compte bien m'imposer (le pauvre). Je lui préparerais à chaque retour de missions ses petits plats préférés et veillerais à son bien-être comme se doit de le faire toute petite amie de ce nom. Qui plus est, ce n'est pas tout les jours que Gray Fullbuster se met en ménage ! Quand je pense à toutes ces dindes qui vont pleurer lorsque je m'agripperais à son bras pour leur faire comprendre qui je suis pour lui, j'en jubile déjà.

J'ai vraiment hâte que la journée commence ! Aujourd'hui, nous avons décidé d'aller acheter pas mal de matériels pour commencer cette vie à deux. Et puis, je dois aussi informer la gouvernante de mon départ immédiat de Fairy Hills. Lisanna-chan et Wendy-chan ne vont être plus que deux. Si je n'avais pas été si amourachée de mon bien-aimé, j'aurai bien pris la dragonne avec nous. La blanche ne va sans doute plus tarder elle aussi à vivre avec Laxus-san. Mais se serait trop solliciter de ma part mon beau ténébreux et puis, je dois le reconnaître, étant égoïste, je le veux pour moi toute seule.

Dans la nuit, je crois qu'il devait être trois heures du matin, Jett-san est venu nous avertir de la naissance imminente du dernier des Fernandes. A regret, j'ai du me défaire des bras chauds de mon homme pour aller porter assistance à la mage des cieux, Lucy-san et Mira-san gardant les enfants que l'on a pas voulu réveiller. Un merveilleux petit garçon a vu le jour deux heures plus tard. Erza-san enfin délivrée de la douleur a poussé un cri horrible, qui m'en a fait trembler mes os. Devenir mère se fait dans la souffrance, mais il me tarde quand même d'y venir. Peu importe le degré de torture du moment que mon amoureux reste avec moi ! Mais je m'égare.

Le petit Simon a poussé son premier pleur dans mes bras tremblants alors que Wendy-chan épongeait notre amie. J'ai voulu le tendre à sa mère mais celle-ci m'a juste demandé de m'asseoir près d'elle afin qu'elle puisse embrasser son enfant. Elle disait qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force et n'était pas sûre de pouvoir supporter son poids. Une plume ! J'ai pu me délecter de ses petits doigts dans les miens alors que Gray et Jellal-san entraient en trombe après la délivrance. Je me rappelle du regard attendrit de mon amant. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi lumineux. Il s'est approché de moi et m'a embrassé fougueusement devant tout le monde ! Autant dire qu'une telle réaction de sa part m'a laissé sans voix et que j'en ai été très intimidée ! Erza-san l'a complimenté et celui-ci a grommelé une vague excuse. Mais comme tu le sais, Gray reste Gray, un être indifférent. Mais pas tant que ça quand on l'a cerné !

Aujourd'hui, nous allons d'abord faire un saut à la guilde pour féliciter les nouveaux parents (bien que déjà fait hier). Le maître voudra sans aucun doute porter un toast en faveur du petit pour lui donner sa bénédiction. Au passage je suis sa marraine : cela m'a beaucoup ému que la reine des fées me choisisse moi, son ancienne ennemie. D'ailleurs, en parlant de parrainage, ça me fait penser que j'ignore le prénom du parrain… Je verrai sans doute le concerné là-bas.

Je me languis également d'être à ce soir afin de pouvoir profiter pleinement de mon intimité avec mon brun préféré. Je sais déjà quel plat lui mijoter et je suis persuadée qu'il va adorer. On dirait déjà une vie de vieux couple, mais je m'en fiche.

Les astres ont décidé de nous soutenir tout comme nos amis et c'est ce qui compte !

Je vais écrire à Meldy pour lui annoncer la fabuleuse nouvelle. J'imagine déjà sa tête ahurie que j'en ris, seule, comme une idiote. Je me demande bien ce que Lyon, lui, va en penser. Il est très rancunier envers Gray pour le mal qu'il a pu me causer. Il a vu mes pleurs et mon tourment. Moi je ne lui en tiens pas rigueur. Il était perdu en plein océan. A la dérive… Par chance, nos chemins se sont croisés et je remercierai éternellement dieu pour cela. Je n'avais pas de croyance particulière, mais à présent j'ai foi en quelque chose. En nous.

Mon amoureux est en train de s'éveiller. Ses paupières viennent de battre plusieurs fois et j'ai pu croiser ses prunelles sombres. Un sourire vient d'étirer ses lèvres tentatrices. J'ai tellement envie de les embrasser à ce moment précis. C'est comme si d'un seul coup l'univers prenait un sens. Je renais de mes cendres. Je…

* * *

><p>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le taciturne.<p>

La néréide arrêta son récit en sursaut alors que le ténébreux l'attrapait dans ses bras. Il soupira de béatitude puis déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue. La nymphe sourit de cette marque d'affection en refermant son livre qu'elle posa sur la table de chevet.

- Rien, répondit l'aquatique.

La jeune femme se retourna alors et le mage de glace emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes.

FIN

* * *

><p>Cette petite fiction vous-a-t-elle satisfait ? Si oui, aimeriez-vous avoir une suite pour savoir ce qu'il est advenu de la bleue quelques mois plus tard ?<p>

J'attends vos avis.

A très bientôt.


	5. Bonus: 3 mois plus tard

Salut à tous !

Comme promis, je vous ai écris un dernier chapitre afin de savoir ce qu'il est advenu de Juvia et Gray. J'espère que vous apprécierez.

Bonne lecture,

* * *

><p>Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la grande fête de Noël qui avait rassemblé tous les joyeux lurons de l'illustre guilde Fairy Tail. Un grand moment de bonheur et de félicité où la neige avait été au rendez-vous en grande quantité.<p>

Pendant ce temps-là, les enfants grandissaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur pour le plus grand plaisir des yeux du vieux Macarov qui espérait que sa famille s'intensifie encore d'ici quelques mois.

Titania avait mis au monde le lendemain de Noël, le petit Simon, prénom donné en hommage à l'un de ses amis que Jellal avait tué alors qu'il était toujours sous l'emprise d'Ultéar. Le petit garçon avait déjà bien poussé et était joufflu comme pour un poupon de son âge. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bel indigo, ce qui ravissait le cœur de sa maman qui souhaitait qu'il ressemble à son père. Celui-ci en mission depuis plusieurs jours déjà était rentré le matin même en lui faisant la surprise lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux et qu'elle l'avait retrouvé dans leur lit en train de donner le biberon à leur petit dernier. Leurs deux petites filles dormant encore paisiblement pour recharger leurs batteries, les parents avaient pu alors avoir un petit moment d'intimité rien que pour eux tout en profitant de leur petit glouton qui ne cessait de les réveiller à tout heure de la nuit.

La reine des fées, assise à une table du QG, berçait tendrement son bébé alors que Jellal, Luxus, Gildartz et le maître discutaient de la mission que les trois hommes avaient accompli. Mirajane faisait la leçon à son fils Kentaro qui avait une fois de plus fait une bêtise qui était retombé sur l'incroyable mais effroyable Gajeel. Celui-ci peinturluré comme un indien grommelait alors que sa petite épouse Lévy l'essuyait en se lamentant que s'était peine perdue pour ses cheveux incroyablement longs et emmêlés. Malheureusement, le second petit monstre de la barmaid chahutait entre les tables en poursuivant la pauvre Nashi, qui terrifiée, poussait des cris stridents alors que son célèbre père défiait son modèle de toujours alors que celui-ci était en grande conversation. Le père de Kana serrait les dents tout en tenant le visage de son élève alors que celui-ci gesticulait dans tous les sens pour tenter de lui porter un coup. Lisanna, en soupirant de désespoir, se redressa pour porter secours à l'ainé des Strauss et partit à la poursuite de son filleul turbulent. La démone la remercia d'un sourire aimable lorsque la cadette réussit par miracle à attraper cette mini-tornade pleine d'énergie.

La guilde était étonnamment calme à part cela. Beaucoup de mages travaillaient sans relâche car bientôt, il y aurait une semaine non-stop de festivité et il serait difficile de trouver des petits boulots pendant cette période. Aussi, le plus connu mage de glace était parti en mission, il y a de cela une semaine avec sa nouvelle petite amie attitrée Juvia Loxar.

Cette splendide nymphe avait eu le courage de l'attendre pendant près de sept ans. Sept ans d'un amour qu'elle pensait tout simplement impossible. Mais, comme on dit, le temps avait fait son œuvre et le solitaire avait alors remarqué que sa camarade n'était pas une simple amie mais beaucoup plus que cela. Les jours, puis les mois s'étaient écoulés avant qu'il ne daigne enfin lui avouer ce qu'il ressentait. Ce jour-là fut le plus beau souvenir de la néréide, enfin c'est ce que celle-ci avait confié à la chevalière un soir alors qu'elle les avait invités à diner tous les deux.

Ainsi, pour une fois, notre grand dragon slayer de feu au grand cœur ne se battait pas avec son rival de toujours et c'est ce petit truc qui dérangeait la rousse. Fairy tail en l'absence d'un des deux magiciens étaient comme une mer sans eau. Akane et Kazumi se mirent à pouffer de rire, ce qui attira le regard de leur mère qui leur adressa un sourcil interrogateur. Les gamines souriaient à pleines dents tout en s'affairant sur une feuille. Elles dessinaient visiblement quelques chose qui les réjouissaient et qu'elles cachaient à la vue de tous. Des crayons de toutes les couleurs les entouraient certains étant même éparpillés sur le sol menaçant de faire tomber tout individu qui ne ferait pas attention.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Un cadeau pour tante Juvia ! s'exclama la plus jeune en relevant la tête, du feutre sur la joue.

- On lui dessine quelque chose qui va drôlement lui plaire ! s'enhardit la seconde.

- Je peux voir ce que c'est ?

- Oui, si tu nous jure de ne rien dire aux autres.

- Bien entendu je serais muette comme une tombe, répliqua leur maman avec un chaleureux sourire.

Les enfants tournèrent alors discrètement leur dessin à l'intention de leur mère. Erza pouffa imaginant déjà la réaction euphorique de la bleue. Elle serait très émue et touchée par une telle peinture enfantine mais réaliste. Elle et Gray entourés de leurs compagnons alors qu'ils descendaient les marches de ce qui ressemblait à une église. Un carré surmonté d'un triangle et d'une croix. La couleur des chevelures permis plus ou moins à la reine des fées d'identifier ses camarades. Natsu avait un pétard en mèche en guise de tête, tandis qu'Happy avait un ventre et des yeux difformes. Lucy sans aucun doute la plus émotive était entourée de grosses trainées d'eau, la rousse portait son armure alors que Mirajane était toute filiforme…

La sirène embrasserait à les étouffer les deux gamines qu'elles adoraient comme si c'était les siennes.

* * *

><p>La locomotive dans un bruit infernal crachait des volutes noires de fumée, alors que le train entrait en gare. Les hommes et ses femmes s'activaient dans tous l les sens pour trouver leur convoi alors qu'une voix féminine résonnait dans un haut-parleur indiquant que le train 6917 serait en retard d'une heure pour cause de dégradation sur la voie.<p>

Le mage de glace se releva alors que son moyen de locomotion se stoppait. Il attrapa par-dessus le bastingage sa valise puis tendit sa main à sa compagne pour l'aider à se redresser. Ensemble, ils entreprirent de descendre de cet engin bruyant qui filait la migraine à la bleue.

- T'es sûre que tu vas bien ? demanda le brun en tenant sa petite amie par la taille en descendant du train.

- Oui, Juvia est juste un peu fatigué…

- Tu devrais peut être consulté Polyussica.

- Ca va aller, c'est juste une petite fatigue…

- Une petite fatigue ? s'indigna l'autre. Juvia ça fait trois matins que tu rends ton déjeuné et en plus tu t'es assoupie en plein milieu de journée !

- Gray, pas si fort, fit la concernée en se tenant les tempes. Juvia a juste besoin de repos, le trajet était long.

- Je t'emmène à l'appartement et j'irai faire un tour à la guilde après pour faire le compte rendu.

- Non, je voudrai aller voir Simon et puis les filles ont beaucoup manqué à Juvia.

- T'es vraiment chiante, quand tu t'y mets ! ronchonna le mage.

- C'est bien pour ça que Gray aime Juvia, rit la naïade en lui faisant un sourire radieux.

Les joues de l'exhibitionniste se colorèrent d'un rouge très prononcé. Il soupira, exaspéré, puis prit la main de sa compagne avec agacement alors que des regards se braquaient sur eux et l'entraina à sa suite vers la sortie de la gare. Il détestait qu'on le reconnaisse. En effet, sa côte de popularité avait le temps n'avait qu'empirer pour être connu comme étant l'un des magiciens les plus assidus de sa guilde.

* * *

><p>- Regarde maman ! Oncle Gray et Tante Juvia sont de retour ! s'extasia une petite tête rousse.<p>

- Doucement, tu sais que je ne veux pas que vous courriez entre les tables.

- Mais Kazumi n'écoutait déjà plus sa mère. A peine après avoir franchi le seuil de la guilde, le mage de glace s'était fait enlacer par la petite fille d'Erza, la seconde profitant de se jeter dans les bras de l'aquatique. Le sculpteur l'avait réceptionné à temps et la faisait tournoyer dans les airs alors que celle-ci riait aux éclats. Juvia à côté plus réservée couvait du regard son amant alors qu'elle déposait sa propre protégée au sol, quand une autre nausée l'assaillit. Elle mit une main sur sa bouche et la refoula en gémissant. Par chance, son bien-aimé n'avait rien remarqué, trop occupé à écouter le récit de la gamine au sujet d'une aventure imaginaire menée avec sa sœur. Elle était très fière de sa réussite alors que le ténébreux lui posait toute sorte de questions prétendant être fasciné. L'élémentaire en profita pour aller saluer Erza et le petit Simon qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère, puis après l'avoir embrassé, elle se dirigea vers Mirajane qui l'accueillit avec son traditionnel sourire. La bleue s'installa sur un tabouret en soupirant, les muscles endoloris.

- Alors cette mission ?

- Tout c'est bien passé. Gray et Juvia ont chassé l'ombre qui terrifiait le village. En fait, c'était un ancien mage de la ville qui avait été chassé et qui pour se venger les effrayait.

- De la casse ? s'inquiéta le maître à l'idée de devoir payer une nouvelle facture.

- Non, Gray n'est pas comme Natsu, il sait se tenir.

- Hey Juvia je t'entends ! répliqua le rose en se retournant.

Le dragon slayer était en pleine bagarre avec le nudiste dont le tee-shirt avait mystérieusement disparu dès son entrée. L'ondine, désespérée, ferma les paupières et expira. Sitôt rentré, sitôt son homme se bagarrait. Il ne changerait jamais. Un vrai morveux qui ne savait pas se tenir. Parfois, il lui faisait honte bien que c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

- Ne t'en fait pas, c'est leur manière de communiquer et de se dire bonjour, rayonna la blanche.

- Juvia le sait. Mais, elle se demande quand est-ce qu'ils grandiront un peu…

- Sans eux, Fairy Tail serait ennuyeuse, ajouta la chevalière en venant s'asseoir à côté de la mage d'eau.

Les trois femmes éclatèrent de rire à l'idée d'une Fairy Tail sans ces deux meilleurs acolytes. La conclusion était que c'était tout bonnement impensable sans quoi ce serait une guilde morne et sans aucun avenir. A eux deux, ils étaient des piliers de cette bonne entente et de cette fraternité qui la caractérisait.

* * *

><p>- Mira, où es Juvia ? demanda le ténébreux en s'approchant du comptoir avec une bosse sur la tête.<p>

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ? se désespéra la démone en continuant d'essuyer son verre.

- Aller, dis-moi où elle est.

- Elle est rentrée pendant que tu te bagarrais. Elle a dit être fatiguée et ne voulait pas t'attendre. Elle avait une petite mine je trouve. Elle va bien ?

- Ouais, ça fait trois jours qu'elle rend tous ce qu'elle mange et elle refuse de consulter. Elle dit que ça va passer, mais je suis un peu inquiet…Elle a surement mal digéré un truc, mais c'est bizarre car ça persiste…

- Dès que Wendy rentre je peux lui dire de venir vous voir si tu veux.

- Ok, bon écoute, je file, je n'aime pas la savoir seule à la maison en sachant qu'elle n'est pas bien, regarde ce temps ! Elle y est sans doute pour quelque chose, à demain.

- A demain Gray.

Le fils de Silver renfila son manteau jeté à même sur un banc et traversa rapidement le couloir en ne prêtant pas attention aux sarcasmes du mage de feu qui crachait des flammes dans tous les sens. Le disciple d'Ul émergea en trombe dans la rue. Une pluie drue s'abattait sur la ville depuis plus d'une heure et les gros nuages noirs au loin annonçaient un prochain orage. Est-ce de la faute de la mage ? Il devait s'en assurer. Il partit en courant en direction de leur appartement en ne cessant de penser à la jeune femme.

- Juvia…

* * *

><p>Le taciturne entra comme une furie dans l'appartement, après avoir poussé un juron sur le temps maussade et secoua la tête comme un chien mouillé pour évacuer l'eau. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os n'ayant pas de parapluie. A sa grande surprise, l'habitation était plongée dans le noir. Se sentant soudain anxieux, l'homme jeta son manteau dégoulinant d'eau dans le couloir et entreprit d'ôter sa chemise. Il héla le nom de sa petite amie, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Inquiet, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre et la vit. Allongée en position fœtale sur le lit, elle tremblait tout en se tenant le ventre et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. En la voyant si mal, Gray propulsa sa chemise qu'il avait enlevé à une vitesse fulgurante et se rua sur la mage. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui releva le menton.<p>

- Juvia !

- Gray…souffla la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où t'as mal ?

- Mon ventre…J'ai mal…

- Ok, ne bouge pas, je vais aller chercher Polyussica.

Le naturiste se releva brutalement mais sa compagne attrapa son pantalon pour le freiner dans son élan. Le brun se retourna et sa fiancée lui fit non de la tête.

- Juvia soit raisonnable, il faut que tu vois…

- Juvia a juste besoin de Gray près d'elle, trancha la femme d'une voix faible. Juvia veut que Gray reste avec elle. Ca va passer…

- Bon d'accord, mais si je vois que ça empire j'irai la chercher que tu le veuilles ou non.

La fée acquiesça. Le créateur défit alors son pantalon trempé, se sécha sommairement dans la salle de bain et s'en retourna vers le lit. Il y entra avec précaution et la fille de Neptune se poussa pour lui faire de la place. Le maître de glace attrapa sa petite amie et l'enlaça. La dryade se colla contre lui et posa sa tête sur son torse froid. La fraicheur fit un bien fou à son corps fiévreux. Un éclair déchira le ciel et la jeune femme tressailli.

- Depuis quand tu as peur de l'orage ?

- Juvia a toujours détesté l'orage… Il est annonciateur de malheur…

- Ne t'en fais pas, je suis là.

La bleue se pressa un peu plus contre son amoureux. Sa présence la réconfortait. Depuis des heures, elle mourrait d'envie de pleurer et s'était retenue tant bien que mal. Elle voulait crier son désespoir. Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas vraiment le dire. Le dessin des filles d'Erza l'avait retourné, ainsi que son estomac. Pourtant c'était anodin, banal, rien à craindre. Et là voilà telle une paranoïaque qui se faisait des idées funestes sur son avenir avec son sauveur.

L'aquatique renifla bruyamment et le vainqueur des grands jeux sentit son torse devenir humide. Elle pleurait. Pourquoi ? Il ressentait sa détresse mais ne savait pas comment la réconforter. Alors il resserra son emprise sur elle, enfouissant sa tête dans ses cheveux et se délecta de leur parfum. Il les embrassa avec amour alors que ses narines s'embaumaient de cet arôme si délicat. Lorsqu'il prit la parole, sa voix était posée et bienveillante :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où as-tu mal ?

La bleue écarquilla grands les yeux. Comment pouvait-elle lui avouer ? Comment le prendrait-il ? Ne risquait-il pas de la prendre pour une hystérique si elle lui disait qu'un simple morceau de papier lui avait retourné les entrailles. Qui plus est, il avait été fait pas deux fillettes innocentes ! Pour sûr qu'il la prendrait pour une agitée et qu'il tenterait de la faire enfermer.

- Juvia, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Je resterai avec toi quoi qu'il arrive.

L'ondine ressentit son cœur se serrer à ces mots avant de s'emballer. Cet excès lui donna une nouvelle nausée ainsi que des bouffées de chaleur. Il ne devait pas savoir. Il n'avait pas à être impliqué dans ses divagations. Il était déjà suffisamment inquiet pour elle avec son état de santé, autant ne pas y rajouter le mental sur la liste.

- Juvia ne peux rien dire… Elle est désolée… Elle n'a pas le courage…Elle ne sait plus quoi penser…

- Je suis là, répéta son amant en la serrant avec force. Peu importe ce qui arrivera. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. Et quand tu te sentiras prête à me parler, je serais là.

La concernée éclata en sanglots et l'apprenti d'Ul caressa ses cheveux bleus avec tendresse. Il voulait qu'elle sente qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'il était là pour elle. Il ne la brusquerait pas pour savoir. Elle était suffisamment déjà mal comme ça, il n'allait pas en rajouter une couche. L'ondine le lui dirait quand elle se sentirait prête. Il l'attendrait comme elle l'avait attendu. Il n'allait pas renoncer à elle si facilement. Pas après, tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour être avec lui.

* * *

><p>Juvia s'était endormie après avoir pleuré un bon moment. Gray était sorti du lit conjugal pour aller prendre une douche glacée. Il était furieux. Sa petite amie souffrait en silence et il ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il avait tenté de l'apaiser par des paroles réconfortantes mais au fur et à mesure, elle s'était mise à pleurer de plus en plus, tout comme la pluie. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement étrange de ces derniers jours. Pourquoi cette attitude plus froide et distante ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Où était passée sa bonne humeur habituelle ?<p>

Le mage frappa sur les carreaux de la salle de bain pendant que l'eau se déversait sur lui, ses muscles tendus à craquer. Ses cheveux trempés cachaient ses prunelles. Il appuya son front contre la paroi et serra les dents, fou de rage. Pourquoi refusait-elle de lui parler ? Il avait essayé de se rendre compréhensif mais la vérité c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? N'était-il pas un couple ? Il croyait qu'ils n'avaient plus de secret l'un envers l'autre ! Alors pourquoi ses lèvres étaient restées closes ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien voulu dire ?

Le fils de Silver sentit ses phalanges lui picoter et regarda sa main. Il s'était ouvert, une plaie béante. Il passa sa main sous l'eau glacée et gémit de douleur. Au moins, ça le calmerait un peu de ses ardeurs irréfléchies. Il devait avoir foi en elle. Elle lui parlerait à coup sûr demain.

* * *

><p>Juvia émergea après sa longue nuit de sommeil. Elle était barbouillée et se redressa pour faire taire son mal. Malheureusement sa tête lui tourna. Elle se l'agrippa et remonta ses jambes vers son corps et geignit. Gray dormait à ses côtés d'un sommeil paisible. La fille des eaux le regarda et sourit tristement. Une mèche tombait devant ses yeux et sa bouche était entrouverte d'où s'échappait un petit sifflement. Ses traits fins étaient détendus. L'élémentaire ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer. Elle adorait se réveiller avant lui pour avoir tout le loisir de le contempler. Elle se souvenait en détail de chaque parcelle de son visage. De sa cicatrice à sa fossette lorsqu'il souriait. Elle avait toujours l'impression de voir un petit garçon innocent. Pourtant, il était bien un homme et le lui avait montré plus d'une fois.<p>

Sentant une nouvelle nausée, l'aquatique geint en la refoulant. Un horrible goût amer enflamma sa gorge et son œsophage.

Le ténébreux cligna des paupières en entendant une lamentation et il aperçut sa petite amie faire une grimace. Elle était assise, les jambes remontées près de sa poitrine et semblait souffrir. Le mage de glace s'essuya les yeux pour sortir définitivement des songes et se redressa. Il attrapa le visage de son amante pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Juvia ne se sent pas très bien… L'estomac de Juvia est tout retournée et…et…

La reine des mers ne finit pas sa phrasa, qu'elle enjamba son compagnon et se rua dans la salle de bain. Le créateur l'entendit alors régurgiter de tout son soûl. Il étouffa un juron avant de se lever. Pourquoi refusait-elle de consulter ? Elle pouvait être si bornée ! Il lui ferait entendre raison qu'elle le veuille ou non ! Elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment avec ce mal qui la rongeait.

L'homme se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et retrouva sa petite amie vautrée à côté des toilettes. Elle avait de grandes cernes sous les iris et son teint était encore plus blanc que d'habitude. Une des bretelles de sa nuisette était descendue découvrant le haut de son sein blanc. A contrecœur, le brun sentit l'excitation l'envahir en voyant ce petit bout de chair ainsi dévoilé.

Juvia s'était appuyée sur les carreaux, la tête appuyée dessus, dévoilant sa gorge et ses prunelles était clos. Le taciturne aurait voulu y déposer des baisers à l'infini mais se retint. Sa nymphe n'allait pas bien et il était inutile. Résigné, il s'accroupit près d'elle et elle lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Ça va mieux ? demanda-t-il maladroitement.

Le maitre de glace se maudit aussitôt. Quelle question idiote ? Bien sûr qu'elle n'allait pas bien, il suffisait de la regarder pour le savoir. Même un aveugle aurait pu s'en apercevoir ! Parfois, il pouvait être si idiot !

L'amphitrite hocha la tête avant de tenter de se redresser. Elle chancela et son prince charmant la rattrapa de justesse.

- Doucement, tu vas encore te reposer.

- Mais Juvia doit aller à la guilde. Elle a promis à Mira-san d'aller promener les garçons au parc avec elle.

- Eh bien, elle trouvera quelqu'un autre à moins que tu ne veuilles que j'appelle Polyussica ?

- Non ! s'écria l'autre en s'agrippant comme une démente au brun.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? s'énerva son camarade.

- Juvia a peur, bredouilla la bleue.

- Peur ?

- Oui, elle fait peur à Juvia…

Le disciple d'Ul éclata de rire. Sa copine arrivait encore à le surprendre avec ces histoires. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il l'aimait à ce point. Elle restait toujours une enfant dans un corps de femme ! Gray l'embrassa avec affection sur le front et celle-ci sursauta par ce geste de tendresse, puis la souleva et la ramena vers leur lit. La jeune femme ne dit rien et se laissa cajoler. Elle adorait que son amoureux s'occupe d'elle de cette manière. Le magicien la plaça avec délicatesse sur le matelas et la borda. Il alla ensuite à la fenêtre et constata que la pluie avait cessé. Puis, il retourna vers la dryade et lui fit un sourire. Celle-ci avait tenté de se lever discrètement.

- Toi tu restes ici. Tu es ma prisonnière !

- Ta prisonnière ? demanda la concernée ahurie.

- Parfaitement ! Aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que tu n'étais rien qu'à moi ! Alors, je t'interdis de t'échapper sinon tu verras ce qu'il t'en coûte.

Sur ses mots, le solitaire s'approcha de la jeune femme et chatouilla ses côtes. Celle-ci gesticula dans tous les sens en riant aux éclats alors qu'elle chutait en arrière. Elle se rebiffa passant à l'offenssive. Le fils de Silver se sentait soulagé. Elle semblait moins affligée que la veille. Peut-être qu'elle finirait par se dévoiler s'il lui montrait un peu plus d'attention. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps, ils avaient eu peu de temps à se consacrer, chacun menant des missions en parallèle de leur côté. Pour la première fois depuis trois semaines, ils avaient enfin eu l'occasion d'en faire une ensemble, ce qui était fort agréable pour le sculpteur qui se faisait à chaque fois chouchouter.

- Gray, arrête ! rit la bleue. Ca chatouille !

- Juvia tomba à la renverse par inadvertance en entrainant le rival de Lyon avec elle. Il se retrouva à califourchon sur la femme-pluie qui était devenue rouge pivoine. Il comprit alors la raison de son malaise. Leurs deux corps étaient beaucoup trop proches. Gray amusé, sourit.

- Pourquoi tant de pudeur mademoiselle Loxar ? la taquina-t-il.

- Juvia…Juvia n'est pas… bégaya la mage en fixant le brun.

Elle était à croquer songea son amoureux. Ses cheveux emmêlés encadraient son visage d'ange. Et ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient de vie. Sa peau laiteuse donnait envie de s'adonner à mille caresses. Elle semblait allait mieux. Le nudiste craqua alors et caressa la poitrine de la naïade du bout des doigts sur la nuisette. Un simple effleurement la fit frissonner. Celle-ci tressauta et rougit encore plus.

- Gray…souffla-t-elle en transe.

- Ne prononce pas mon prénom comme ça sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir, fit le naturiste un air taquin en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Juvia doit vraiment aller à la guilde…hoqueta l'amphitrite après avoir senti la main glacée de son amant soulever sa chemise de nuit pour lui toucher le ventre.

- Qui a dit que je l'étais ? Ce n'est pas ma faute, si t'es trop attirante…Ne t'ai-je pas dit que tu étais ma prisonnière aujourd'hui ? Par conséquent, je peux bien faire tout ce que je veux de toi… D'ailleurs t'en meurs d'envie, je le sens…

La fée trembla une nouvelle fois. Il disait vrai. Son corps réagissait malgré elle aux ardeurs de son bien-aimé. Une chaleur intense l'avait envahi et elle ne désirait plus qu'une chose, qu'il la touche encore et encore. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien qu'elle en avait oublié ses nausées. Alors, vaincue, la mage attrapa le visage du brun et l'embrassa fougueusement. Gray répondit à son appel et il assouvit leurs envies durant le reste de la matinée.

* * *

><p>- Mira-san va tuer Juvia pour lui avoir fait faux bond, se lamenta la bleue.<p>

- Mais non, répondit Gray un sourire béat figé sur ses lèvres. T'auras qu'à y dire que tu devais satisfaire les envies de ton homme.

- Si Juvia lui dit ça, elle ne la lâchera plus et voudra tout savoir dans les moindres détails…

- Alors ne lui dit rien ! s'exclama l'exhibitionniste soudain terrifié à l'idée que la blanche crie sur tous les toits leurs ébats amoureux. Bon sinon, comment tu te sens ?

- Juvia est un peu fatigué, mais ça c'est la faute de Gray ! fit-elle en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

Le brun rit, amusé. La fille de Neptune devait se reposer et lui il avait rien trouvé de mieux que de jouer avec elle pendant toute la matinée. Elle c'était plainte disant que ce n'était pas raisonnable mais son compagnon avait un moyen infaillible pour la faire changer d'avis. Un petit secret de lui seul qu'il conservait très précieusement.

L'élémentaire poussa la porte de la guilde après avoir longuement inspiré et expiré et fusilla son comparse qui entra, l'entrainant à sa suite. Les regards convergèrent vers les deux amants et le bougon leur lança un bonjour de la main. Wakaba lança d'un air jovial :

- Bah alors on a oublié de se lever ce matin !

La mage d'eau à ses côtés tentait de se faire toute petite et ne put empêcher ses pommettes de devenir rouge écarlate à la réflexion de leur ainé. En guise de réponse, le taciturne lui lança un regard noir et celui-ci devint blême. Gray indiqua à sa petite amie qu'il allait ensuite dire bonjour à Loki et Kana. Celle-ci acquiesça et s'avança timidement vers le bar où Mirajane servait une limonade à Wendy. Le cœur de la nymphe se serra.

- Bonjour Wendy-san, Mira-san…

- Bonjour Juvia !

- Mira-san, Juvia est désolée pour ce matin…Elle a eu quelques soucis…

- Où tu étais passée ! fit la démone d'un air faussement irriter. Je t'ai attendu toute la matinée ! Bon sang Juvia, on ne peut pas compter sur toi !

- Juvia est désolé, bredouilla l'autre en baissant ses prunes oculaires. Gray…

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! rit le mannequin. Je plaisante ! Je suis sortie avec Kana en ne te voyant pas arriver. Je me suis doutée que tu devais être retenu. Tu vas bien ? Gray était très inquiet pour toi hier tu sais. Je suppose qu'il a dû passer la matinée à te dorloter. S'il ne l'a pas fait il va m'entendre ! grogna la mage du take over en levant son poing en direction de son compère.

- Non Mira-san ne t'inquiète pas. Gray s'est très bien occupé de Juvia, rougie la bleue en songea à sa matinée torride.

La représentante de Fairy Tail sourit ravi de la réponse de son amie et celle-ci, honteuse, s'empressa de rejoindre la table où avait pris place son bien aimé quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle s'assit rapidement près de lui et contempla ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Gray qui riait d'une blague du roux, leva un sourcil après l'avoir vu débouler comme une tornade.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Juvia a menti à Mira-san, souffla la femme. Juvia se sent coupable pour ce matin.

- Eh bien, moi pas, je me suis bien amusé, fit le nudiste en s'approchant et en lui déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux qu'Happy ne manqua pas de remarquer.

- C'est beau l'amour !

- La ferme le chat ! Va voir s'il n'y a pas des poissons dans la piscine !

- C'est vrai ?! s'exclama le petit exceed avant de se précipiter vers la sortie.

Le brun ricana ravit de son petit effet. Bien fait pour cet imbécile de chat, il l'avait mérité avec ses sarcasmes quotidiens !

* * *

><p>Le couple était rentré au alentour de 15h00, la nymphe ne se sentant pas très en forme. Ils n'étaient même pas restés une heure à leur QG. Elle avait dit qu'elle ne se reposerait qu'un peu pour refaire le plein, pas l'après-midi toute entière ! Il était près de 19h et Gray après avoir rêvassé, lu un livre, rangé, ne savait plus quoi faire pour tuer le temps. L'homme s'ennuyait à mourir ! Il s'était réinstallé à côté de Juvia après qu'elle se soit mise à gémir dans son sommeil. Elle semblait faire un mauvais rêve mais son amant ne voulait pas la réveiller. Elle avait peu dormi ses derniers jours et il avait senti sa magie s'épuiser. Or, elle était l'essence même de leur vie. Sans elle, ils mourraient.<p>

L'ondine finit par le réveiller en se redressant d'un bond, sur le qui-vive. Le ténébreux la rassura immédiatement en lui disant qu'il était là et que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. L'amphitrite s'était alors remise à pleurer en disant qu'elle avait de nouveau fait ce cauchemar où elle le voyait se faire tuer par les mini-dragons. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait. Il revenait à chaque fois qu'elle était trop anxieuse. Maladroitement, son sauveur l'avait réconforté. L'estomac de l'aquatique grogna et Gray éclata de rire alors que la pauvre bleue se sentait coupable. Il lui donna l'ordre de s'habiller chaudement car il faisait encore froid en cette fin Mars et l'emmena en bas de la rue acheter de quoi à manger. Ce soir, se serait lui qui s'occuperait du repas. Il voulait lui faire plaisir. Aussi, il lui demanda ce dont elle avait envie. Bizarrement, la vue d'un fraisier dans la boutique du pâtissier préféré d'Erza lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Le fils de Silver, un peu perplexe, acheta néanmoins le gâteau. Dans l'épicerie, la bleue se rua sur les sucreries alors que d'ordinaire elle en était peu friande. A la sortie de l'établissement le ténébreux portait deux gros sacs bien chargés (faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les courses depuis un moment et que les placards étaient vides). La femme pluie marchait en sautillant, toute guillerette, près du mage en dégustant une pomme rouge. Elle semblait aller mieux. Ce changement d'humeur le surpris quelque peu mais il adorait la voir sourire.

Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et le jeune homme posa leurs affaires dans la cuisine où il s'attela. Juvia s'assit à une chaise et le dévora des yeux avec amour, tout en se jetant sur une autre pomme dans le sachet face à elle. Le maître glacial la regardait faire d'un air médusé. Sa compagne mangeait peu en temps normal et là elle rongeait carrément tous ce qu'elle trouvait.

- Tu n'auras plus faim après pour ce que je te mijote, râla le brun.

- Juvia est affamée ! Elle ne sait pas pourquoi.

- En même temps, ça fait combien de jour que t'as pas gardé un repas complet dans le ventre. Aller encore un peu de patience et on mange.

- Le fraisier aussi ? s'enquit la mage des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Oui, le fraisier aussi, s'exaspéra l'autre devant l'air enfantin de la femme.

La nymphe frémit sur place tout en applaudissant l'air comblée. Elle avait une irrésistible envie de sucre.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre jusqu'au dessert où l'aquatique embrassa passionnément son mage de glace préféré pour le remercier de cette attention. Tous deux étaient assis dans le canapé et la fée finissait sa dernière portion, après en avoir avalé deux au préalable. Elle posa l'assiette sur la table et s'avachi dans le divan. Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre et se massa en soupirant :

- Juvia est repus…

- Tu m'étonnes, commenta son amoureux, t'as englouti la moitié du gâteau. Une chance que tu partes souvent en mission.

- Gray insinue quoi par là ? fit la concernée faussement agacée.

- Rien, s'amusa le nudiste. Aller, je vais nettoyer, toi reste ici près du feu pendant que je range.

L'amphitrite acquiesça tout en ramenant un plaid sur ses jambes afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Elle porta alors sa vue sur le crépitement des flammes et sourit en sentant la chaleur inonder sa peau.

Gray entra dans le salon après en avoir terminé avec les tâches ménagères et s'arrêta bouche bée en pénétrant dans la pièce. Juvia dormait ! Après avoir dormi une bonne partie de la journée elle somnolait encore. Un comble pour elle qui n'était pas une grosse dormeuse. Réprimant un sourire en voyant son visage si innocent, Gray soupira avant de la soulever avec délicatesse pour l'emmener dans leur chambre. Il s'empressa de la dévêtir non sans la reluquer au passage et la borda tel un enfant.

- T'es pas croyable quand même, t'es pire qu'un gosse… lui murmura l'homme avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Il décida alors d'ôter ses vêtements et de se mettre également au lit. Posément, il attrapa sa compagne afin de pouvoir la serrer contre lui. Il adorait dormir de cette façon, la sentir tout proche de lui. Jamais de sa triste vie il n'aurait cru cela possible un jour. Il l'aimait et était enfin heureux. Un bonheur qu'il avait si ardemment désiré et convoité. Désormais, elle était à ses côtés, ensembles pour toujours. Unis jusqu'à ce que la fin vienne les frapper.

* * *

><p>Mirajane et Macarov montèrent sur scène et la blanche demanda l'attention de tout le monde. Elle ordonna le silence qui se fit lorsque Luxus et Erza les intimidèrent d'un simple regard. La barmaid voulait donner les instructions à chacun pour l'Hanami qui se tiendrait la semaine prochaine. Les hommes crièrent à l'esclavagisme quand elle leur demanda de s'occuper de mettre en place une estrade dans le parc car elle avait l'intention de refaire un autre spectacle avec les enfants. Celui de Noël étant un vrai succès, elle avait voulu renouveler l'opération et les bambins étaient tous d'accord pour se prêter au jeu. Les filles quant à elles s'occuperaient de faire à manger et d'apporter les boissons. Bien entendu, Kana se porta immédiatement volontaire. Wacaba ajouta alors qu'elle ne devait pas descendre tous les futs avant de les avoir ramené jusqu'au parc ce qui créa l'hilarité générale alors que la mage aux cartes grognait d'indignation. Mirajane confia à Juvia la tâche de préparer un gâteau car elle était plutôt douée en pâtisserie et celle-ci accepta folle de joie à l'idée de participer à l'évènement. Malgré sa fatigue passagère, elle souhaiter donner le meilleur d'elle-même et que son mets soit une réussite.<p>

La veille de la fête, l'aquatique était dans la cuisine de l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec son amoureux, un saladier face à elle et de la farine poudrait ses joues et son front. Elle avait décidé de faire un gâteau traditionnel de son enfance qu'elle adorait manger. Un souvenir qui étira ses lèvres inconsciemment. Même si elle avait été seule durant des années, sa mère l'avait gâté.

Gray rentra dans le logement. Il était complètement épuisé après avoir passé la journée à monter l'estrade et à se disputer avec Gajeel et Natsu. Les deux zigotos n'en finissaient plus et il s'était emporté contre eux, engageant une pagaille générale. S'en était suivi coups de poings et de pieds qui avaient fusé dans tous les sens. Trempé de sueur, l'homme s'accola contre le battant de la porte en soufflant. Une odeur alléchante gagna ses narines et il se laissa transporter. Il vit alors au détour du mur, un petit brin de femme debout devant une table une cuillère en bois dans une main et l'autre tenant un livre dans une langue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il s'appuya sur l'encadrement et la contempla un moment en silence. Elle s'affairait à traduire correctement la recette pour ne pas se tromper dans les doses. Sa concentration extrême fit sourire l'autre. Elle était tout simplement merveilleuse. Trois mois, où le brun nageait dans le bonheur total. Il ne craignait plus de la perdre. Cette peur avait fini par s'envoler d'elle-même. Il pouvait à présent se laisser aller.

- Tu fais quoi de beau ? demanda le taciturne un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Juvia surprise lâcha son livre et sursauta. Elle vit le mage dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il était torse nu et il ruisselait de sueur. Le temps avait pris quelques degrés depuis une semaine et le mage de glace se retrouvait souvent nu. Par chance, cela lui arrivait peu en public où il ne posait que sa chemise. Sinon, bien des regards aguicheurs se seraient posés sur lui ce qui aurait grandement énervé la bleue qui était toujours autant jalouse qu'il soit une proie pour ces dindes.

- Gray ? Tu as fait peur à Juvia !

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention, répondit son amant en s'approchant et en l'attrapant par derrière.

- Gray ! Juvia a de la farine partout, ne te colle pas… geignit la malheureuse.

- T'as vu dans quel état je suis, un peu plus un peu moins, fit son prince en enlevant du sucre sur le nez de sa petite amie qui rougit aussitôt mal à l'aise de tant d'initiatives.

- Gray, pas maintenant, souffla la magicienne alors que le jeune homme avait écarté une mèche de ses cheveux et lui déposait des baisers brûlants dans le cou. Juvia doit encore monter le gâteau.

- Tu peux bien faire une pause cinq minutes, susurra le maître de glace à son oreille, la respiration forte.

- Cinq minutes ?! Avec Gray ça ne prend jamais cinq minutes, s'amusa la nymphe alors que leurs lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, si tu en redemandes… Aller viens te détendre un peu…répliqua l'autre en effleurant son cou du bout des doigts pour les descendre jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

- Juvia doit au moins sortir le gâteau du four.

- Fait-vite, je t'attends sous la douche, répondit son camarade en la lâchant et en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice.

La sirène sourit avant de se précipiter vers sa cuisson pour la sortir avant qu'elle ne soit carboniser, jeta sur une chaise son tablier et se dépêcha de traverser le couloir pour rejoindre son bien-aimé qui était déjà en train de se doucher, le bruit de l'eau qui coule se faisant entendre dans toute la maisonnée.

* * *

><p>- Fais chier ! Pourquoi c'est toujours quand on est attendu, qu'on est en retard, râla le nudiste.<p>

- Juvia est désolée, gémit la bleue.

Le couple courrait comme des malades dans les rues de Magnolia, main dans la main. Le mage de glace portait sous un bras un grand récipient et devait faire attention à tous les passants pour ne pas faire tomber le gâteau que la fée avait réussi par miracle à finir. Le solitaire évita une vieille dame d'une magnifique pirouette puis sauta par-dessus un petit chien qui était occupé à flairer quelque chose. Erza allait le démonter pour être une nouvelle fois en retard. C'était devenu leur truc. Arriver après tous les autres à chaque fête !

Les deux complices étaient à bout de souffle et l'ondine sentait son ventre se contracter en plus du poing de côté qui la faisait souffrir. Elle avait été une fois de plus malade, ce qui était la cause de leur retard car les nausées n'en finissaient plus. Cette fois, son acolyte s'était énervé et lui avait demandé d'aller consulter Polyussica ou Wendy. Il lui avait même proposé de l'accompagner si la mage la terrifiait tant. Les larmes aux yeux, la naïade avait fini par abdiquer, mais elle voulait d'abord en parler à Erza et Mirajane qui étaient devenues ses plus proches confidentes.

Haletants et couverts de sueur, les deux compagnons s'immobilisèrent devant l'entrée du parc pour reprendre leur souffle. Juvia s'agrippa à une rambarde et posa une main sur son ventre. Gray lui jeta un œil alors que lui-même tentait de reprendre contenance. Il avait une main appuyé sur son genou et expirait fortement comme un taureau près à charger. Ca allait être sa fête et rien qu'à cette idée, il devint blême.

Juvia avait revêtu pour l'occasion une jupe bleue qui mettait en valeur ses cuisses galbées avec un pull blanc dévoilant la naissance de sa poitrine. Les cheveux attachés en une queue, elle divulguait sa gorge où un parfum iodé s'en dégageait.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, Juvia a juste un poing de côté. Il faut nous dépêcher où ils vont commencer sans nous.

L'exhibitionniste, qui avait retiré son manteau, acquiesça et ils se remirent en route en direction du fond du jardin où se déroulerait le spectacle prévu par le mannequin.

* * *

><p>Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre pendant de longues minutes, la fée se releva en ayant prit sa ferme décision. Inspirant pour mieux se détendre, elle serpenta entre les membres pour se diriger vers son objectif premier. La voix hésitante, elle demanda :<p>

- Erza-san, Mira-san, est-ce que Juvia peut vous parler un peu en retrait ? chuchota la bleue à l'oreille de ses amies.

Cette année, ce n'était pas l'aînée des Strauss qui animait le bingo mais sa petite sœur Lisanna. Lucy aidait sa fille pendant que Natsu hurlait comme un fou avec Kentaro aussi téméraire que lui. Il semblait que le petit allait avoir le même pouvoir destructeur que son oncle. Happy chahutait avec eux sous le regard désespéré de Charuru qui était assise entre Wendy et Roméo. Tous deux riaient de bon cœur mais la petite exceed veillait au grain et les tenait éloigner alors qu'il n'y avait aucun danger potentiel. Fried guidait son cadet sur les cases à percer, lové contre lui. Jellal regardait par-dessus l'épaule de sa grande pour vérifier qu'elle ne faisait pas d'erreur, pendant que Kazumi faisait des grimaces à son petit frère dans le couffin près de leur père. Gray discutait vivement avec Loki et sa petite amie en avait profité pour se retirer discrètement.

Les trois femmes se levèrent et se mirent au fond où elles seraient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et où elles pourraient toujours continuer à suivre le jeu. Juvia s'assit entre les deux mages de rang S et baissa ses iris sur son ticket.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Titania. C'est Gray ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ce crétin ?!

- Gray n'a rien fait à Juvia, s'exclama la femme pluie en voyant la rousse démarrer au quart de tour.

- Alors dis-nous, on voit bien que t'es tourmentée depuis quelques jours, encouragea la démone.

- Juvia ne sait pas comment en parler. C'est si bizarre…C'est comme si le corps de Juvia était différent…finit par lâcher la nymphe en baissant de nouveaux ses prunelles pour percer un trou dans sa carte en entendant le numéro.

- T'as encore eu des nausées ! devina la blanche.

- Comment Mira-san le sait ? fit l'autre surprise en écarquillant les yeux et en frémissant.

- Je t'ai vu hier matin partir précipitamment aux toilettes, ainsi que la veille.

- T'as des envies subites qu'il faut que tu combles, pas vrai ? ajouta la chevalière. Et tu manges plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Comment Erza-san le sait ? répondit la concernée médusée de découvrir qu'elles en sachent autant sur elle-même qui cachait tout.

- Ta poitrine te fait mal ainsi que ton ventre et tu as des étourdissements, renchérit la mage du take over en souriant.

- Comment est-ce…

- L'odeur de certains aliments te dégoute que tu n'arrives plus à te contrôler et tu vomis tout ce que tu as.

- Mais comment le savez-vous ?! s'emporta la fille de Neptune attirant quelques regards.

La magicienne s'était levée d'un bond, furieuse. Par réflexe, elle se rassit sous les rires de ses amies alors que Max, Macao et Wakaba la dévisageaient. Par chance, son amoureux étant à fond dans le jeu n'avais pas remarqué ses cris. L'élémentaire serra nerveusement ses mains sur sa robe alors que ses cheveux dissimulaient ses larmes.

- Et tu changes d'humeur, en cinq seconde, acheva la reine des fées en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Juvia, tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire ?

- Pourquoi Mira-san me regarde-t-elle avec de tels yeux ? fit la bleue en reculant visiblement ébranlée.

Les deux amies sourirent. Leur compagne était parfois si prude et innocente qu'elle en était terriblement attachante. Elles comprenaient mieux le comportement de Gray vis-à-vis d'elle. En effet, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le mage de glace avait littéralement changé de comportement. Il était moins agressif (à part avec Natsu) et protégeait sa petite amie comme un précieux trésor. La prunelle de ses yeux. Comme une chose qui pouvait se briser en un instant et qu'il devait dorloter.

- Juvia ne comprend pas vos sous-entendus, où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Euh, comment te dire ça sans que tu paniques, réfléchit la rouquine.

- Vous faites peur à Juvia là… Dites-le avant qu'elle ne fasse une attaque !

- Mira à toi l'honneur ! lança la Fernandes en se dégonflant.

- T'es pas sympa Erza ! Bon, Juvia ! fit le modèle en la fixant solennellement. Ne penses-tu pas que tu pourrais être maman ? ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix après une brève hésitation.

La sirène la regarda, frappée de stupeur. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et une sensation étrange envahit son ventre. Un véritable état de choc. Son monde basculait. Sa tête lui bourdonna alors qu'elle se sentait partir. Aspirée ailleurs, vers le néant. Mère ! C'était impossible ! Comment une telle chose aurait pu se produire ?! C'était inconcevable !

Juvia se renfrogna immédiatement en discernant les visages inquiets face à elle, dissimulant ses grands yeux bleus derrière sa frange. Lorsque les mots sortirent de sa bouche, ceux-ci étaient froids et distants.

- Si c'est une plaisanterie, Juvia ne l'apprécie pas, dit-elle sombre.

- Juvia, on ne plaisante pas, pas avec ça. On sait à quel point c'est important pour une femme ! répondit Titania en la prenant par l'épaule.

- C'est impossible, vous vous trompez ! s'emporta la dryade d'eau dont les larmes avaient une fois de plus gagnées ses cils.

- Juvia, les faits sont là, fit Mirajane rassurante. Et puis, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire qu'entre vous il ne s'est rien passé…Gray m'a fait part de ta santé car il s'inquiète beaucoup et dit que tu refuses d'aller voir Polyussica. Il m'a confié que tu t'endormais soudainement, que chaque matin tu avais des nausées, si ce n'est pas aussi en cours de journée. T'as eu envie d'un fraisier la semaine dernière alors que tu n'es pas trop sucrerie et Gray, étant un homme, a remarqué une différence au niveau de ta poitrine.

L'amphitrite regarda ledit buste. Il était vrai qu'elle avait constaté un changement au niveau de celui-ci. Ses seins la faisaient souffrir dès qu'elle était sur le ventre et les trouvait plus volumineux. Elle tentait alors de les dissimuler sous ses vêtements car elle en était très gênée. Elle ne voulait pas que tous les hommes la reluquent sur son passage.

- Toi aussi, tu l'as remarqué, il n'y a pas que Gray, s'amusa Erza.

- Mais c'est impossible…

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues et à l'unisson les deux mages de rang S paniquèrent. Ne voulant pas attirer l'attention, elles laissèrent tomber leur bingo et entraînèrent Juvia plus loin derrière de grands cerisiers afin que le disciple d'Ul ne puisse rien voir.

L'aquatique dissimulait ses pleurs dans ses mains et Mirajane lui frottait le dos tendrement. La rousse quant à elle s'était mise devant la bleue et penchée pour tenter une nouvelle accroche avec ses prunes oculaires.

- Pourquoi se mettre dans un tel état ? Juvia tu attends peut-être un enfant !

- L'enfant de Gray, qui plus est, ajouta la démone. N'en as-tu jamais rêvé ?

- Ça peut te paraître précipité dans la mesure où vous n'êtes ensemble que depuis trois mois mais je suis sûre qu'il en sera ravi ! Derrière son masque de glace, Gray est quelqu'un de très sensible.

- Oui, c'est vrai ! Il ne t'en voudra pas… Après tout c'est sa faute aussi…

- Vous ne comprenez pas ! s'insurgea la fée en ôtant ses mains.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas lui le père ? plaisanta la serveuse.

En guise de réponse, la fille des mers lui lança un regard courroucé et Mirajane se sentit soudain agitée, prise d'un rire nerveux. La prochaine fois elle se mordrait la langue avant de parler. La femme-pluie tenta de se calmer et de reprendre une respiration à peu près normale. Les larmes coulaient toujours malgré elle. C'était incontrôlable. Il ne fallait pas que le temps change sinon les autres se rendraient compte qu'elle en était responsable. Et ces derniers temps, elle avait du mal à rester lucide et à contrôler son élément.

- Juvia ne peut pas avoir d'enfant, finir par déballer la mage. C'est impossible…

- Pourquoi ? demanda la chevalière intriguée.

- Le guérisseur que Juvia a vu lorsqu'elle était encore chez Phamtom, à la suite d'une blessure, a été formel. Elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant. Juvia n'est pas comme les autres, son corps est fait d'eau.

- C'était qui ce charlatan, maugréa la rousse. Les mages sont différents certes, mais, rien ne nous empêche de donner la vie. Juvia, les signes ne trompent pas !

La fée n'en pouvant plus de leurs dires se mit les mains sur les oreilles pour les arrêter de les entendre. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire et ne le voulait pas. Se bercer encore de douces illusions l'anéantirait. Elle avait suffisamment souffert lors de cette terrible découverte. Elle en avait tant pleuré. Pourquoi ses amis ne voulaient-elles pas se faire une raison ? Elles se trompaient amèrement ! Il n'y avait pas d'enfant.

- C'est impossible ! répéta la jeune femme.

- Le mieux à faire est que tu consultes Polyussica. Admettons que tu ne sois pas enceinte, il reste le fait que tu n'es pas bien depuis plusieurs jours. Est-ce que je me trompe si je dis que tu as du mal à maîtriser ta magie. Je t'ai vu faire avec le verre d'eau l'autre jour. Tu n'arrivais même pas à faire léviter le liquide.

- Juvia a peur…

- De quoi ? tenta leur leader, bienveillante.

- Peur de savoir… Juvia n'a jamais eu aucun espoir de ce côté-là. Le guérisseur avait dit que Juvia ne pourrait jamais en avoir alors, elle c'était fait une raison. Elle n'en a jamais parlé à Gray car elle craignait qu'il la quitte. Qui voudrait de la femme pluie alors qu'elle ne peut même pas avoir d'enfant ? sanglota l'autre.

Erza, vaincu, la prit dans ses bras et Mirajane joua avec ses boucles pour la réconforter alors qu'elle lui frottait l'omoplate avec une douceur indéniable. La chaleur d'une mère.

- Gray ne te laissera pas à cause de ça. Il tient à toi c'est évident à présent !

- Et puis tu sais, même si on se trompe et que plus tard, vous voulez des enfants, les rues de Magnolia sont pleines d'orphelins, gémit la blanche qui sentait le chagrin de sa camarade l'envahir.

- Est-ce que l'une de vous veut rien accompagner Juvia ? Elle ne veut pas que Gray soit là, car selon le verdict Juvia n'est pas sûre de le supporter et elle ne veut pas lui imposer ce spectacle.

- Je viendrai avec toi, fit la mage aux armures. On enverra Jellal et ton homme en mission ensemble dès demain et puis ensuite direction la cabane de Polyussica, comme ça tu seras vite fixée. Plus vite tu sauras et mieux ça vaudra.

- Et si c'est positif, on sera une fois de plus tata ! se réjouie la blanche en sautillant. Tu imagines Gray papa, fit la démone en fixant son ex-rivale. Il serait comment à ton avis ?

- Natsu est père alors que je ne le voyais pas du tout dans ce rôle et a priori il s'en sort bien donc je ne me fais pas de soucis pour notre exhibitionniste.

Sa comparse ne dit rien et se contenta de prendre une posture plus sérieuse pour réfléchir.

- C'est vrai… Ah j'aimerai tellement que ce soit une petite fille ! s'exclama-t-elle après sa brève léthargie.

- Les filles, on parle de quelque chose qui n'existe peut-être pas, intervint l'amphitrite mal à l'aise.

- Moi je suis sûre que t'es enceinte !

- Bon, ce n'est pas que l'idée de parler poupon ne m'enchante pas mais j'entends le mien qui braille. Il doit avoir faim. Veux-tu lui donner le biberon après tout c'est toi sa marraine.

- Juvia en serait ravie.

Les filles retournèrent auprès des autres membres. Gajeel et Natsu se disputaient car ils avaient en même temps crié « BINGO » et la question était de savoir qui gagnait le lot. Pour les départageaiit Lisanna réfléchissait à un moyen non brutal mais au vu des deux spéciments c'était presque couru d'avance. Pour une fois, le ténébreux était sagement assis à sa place près de Jellal. L'ex-mage saint tentait de réconforter son fils qui hurlait dans ses bras. Son acolyte agitait un hochet devant lui pendant que Kazumi tentait de le faire rire, en vain.

- Il n'a toujours pas compris que quand il pleure comme ça cela signifie qu'il a faim, se désespéra la chevalière en voyant son époux tout essayer.

- Bon je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre Freed.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête en signe de consentement et se dirigèrent vers leurs hommes. La rousse fouilla dans son gros sac, posé derrière le landau, le biberon qu'elle avait préparé avant de partir et alla demander à Natsu de lui réchauffer. Celui-ci ravi d'être utile cracha ses flammes à tort et à travers. Pendant ce temps, l'élémentaire s'approcha timidement du mage astral qui commençait à perdre patience. Sur son front se dessinait une veine qui n'apparaissait pas à l'ordinaire. L'ex Phatom s'agenouilla entre les deux hommes et contempla le nourrisson.

- Est-ce que Juvia peut essayer ? demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

- Je t'en prie, je ne sais pas comment Erza fait avec lui, ronchonna l'homme au tatouage. Les filles étaient beaucoup plus calmes.

Jellal lui présenta Simon et sa tante le cueillit délicatement dans ses bras. Avec affection, elle attrapa une de ses petites mains, le berça lentement et lui chuchota des paroles douces à l'oreille. Le bébé se calma sous les yeux stupéfiaient des magiciens. Ils n'en revenaient tout simplement pas de sa facilité à rassurer le bambin d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas elle-même d'enfant et pour ainsi dire d'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? s'émerveilla le sosie de Mistogan.

- Juvia ne sait pas, sourit la concernée. C'est venu tout seul.

- Tu ferais une maman formidable ! s'extasia le mari de Titania.

A ce moment précis, les pupilles de la dryade rencontrèrent ceux de son amant et tout deux rougirent immédiatement. Le brun détourna la tête bientôt imité par sa petite amie. Il avait du mal à s'imaginer papa. Il est vrai que depuis qu'il était avec Juvia, il envisageait un futur avec des mômes courant partout. Mais, il ne les prévoyait pas pour le moment. Il voulait encore profiter de sa divine créature rien que pour lui, car il savait, en l'ayant constaté, qu'une fois mère, les femmes les délaissaient un peu. Or, le rival de Lyon adorait être le centre d'intérêt de la nymphe quand ils étaient seuls. Elle ne s'occupait que de lui et le comblait de quelque façon, toujours de manière à le rendre heureux. Et il l'était.

- Alors Gray t'en pense quoi ?

- Hein quoi ? fit l'autre tiré de ses songes.

- Je te demandais si Juvia et toi avaient envisagé de fonder une famille.

Le naturiste manqua de s'étouffer en buvant une bouteille qu'il venait de porter à ses lèvres. Il hoqueta et recracha le liquide alors que sa prétendante lui massait le dos d'une main, l'autre enlaçant toujours le petit être. Le visage de du fils de Silver se colora d'un rouge écarlate alors que sa femme manquait de s'évanouir.

- Euh, bah en fait non. On n'en a pas vraiment parlé… bégaya l'autre.

- C'est vrai que c'est récent votre histoire. Mais on a l'impression que ça fait si longtemps que vous êtes ensembles que je l'avais presque oublié.

- Tiens Juvia, Natsu l'a réchauffé, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop chaud sinon je l'étrangle, fit Titania en revenant précipitamment et en tendant le biberon mettant fin à la conversation dérangeante.

La bleue en profita pour s'éclipser et prit l'objet de convoitise de l'enfant pour le porta à ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent presque immédiatement. Il le téta bruyamment et la naïade s'émerveilla de la vitesse à laquelle il le vidait. Gray s'était penché sur son épaule et contemplait le bébé. Il enserra la taille de sa compagne d'un bras et celle-ci sursauta. Lorsqu'elle reconnut qui avait agit aussi familièrement, elle le gratifia d'un sourire timide alors qu'il posait son menton sur son épaule.

- Un vrai glouton, s'extasia le mage de glace.

Erza fit signe à Jellal de s'écarter et alla chercher Readers afin qu'il peigne rapidement un portait de leurs amies avec leur enfant. Ils étaient adorables. On aurait dit une petite famille heureuse. L'ondine était rayonnante avec le nourrisson aux bras et les mirettes du sculpteur étaient remplies d'étoiles et de tendresse.

* * *

><p>- D'après les symptômes que vous me décrivez toutes les deux, je suis de l'avis d'Erza, trancha Polyussica de sa voix grave alors qu'elle s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil. As-tu eu ton cycle ce mois-ci ? ajouta la guérisseuse en voyant Juvia ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer.<p>

- Oui, enfin, Juvia le note sur un petit carnet tous les mois pour ne pas oublier quand elle l'a eu.

La mage se leva de sa chaise et alla fouiller dans son sac. Erza et Polyussica étaient assises à une table et buvaient tranquillement un tasse de thé ce qui était assez inhabituel venant de l'ancienne membre de Fairy Tail. En effet, elle détestait la présence des humains et ne se privait pas de les chasser à grands coups de balais. Elle ne se montrait néanmoins plus accueillante que lorsqu'il n'y avait que des filles. Or, les deux élues n'étant pas trop bruyantes, cela convenait parfaitement à l'ermite. Parfois, elle trouvait sa vie d'anachorète un peu longue.

La fée revint avec un petit carnet blanc à la main. Elle l'ouvrit et chercha sa page. Elle adorait y noter certains de ses souvenirs entre autre ou conserver des fleurs séchées qu'elle trouvait lors de ses missions et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. L'amphitrite fronça les sourcils ne trouvant pas son écrit. Elle tourna vivement les pages postérieures à la recherche d'un quelconque indice. Rien. Intriguée, elle remonta plus en arrière pour vérifier. Rien. Toutes les pages où il y avait des annotations ne comportaient aucune mention de cette spécificité de femme.

- Juvia a dû oublier de le noter. Elle ne voit rien d'écrit. Ni ce mois, ni le mois précédent, c'est bizarre. Le mois d'avant non plus il n'y a rien…

- Alors ça confirme notre hypothèse, coupa la rose. Aller déshabille-toi et va t'allonger sur le lit, je vais t'examiner, répliqua-t-telle en faisant grincer son fauteuil pour se lever.

L'aquatique la regarda sans comprendre. La terreur noua son estomac alors que les pupilles perçantes de la guérisseuse la dévisageaient comme un vulgaire objet. L'ondine ne voulait pas entendre encore une fois qu'elle ne pourrait pas être mère. Elle lâcha son carnet et recula bousculant une chaise au passage tentant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Fuir était la seule solution pour échapper à son problème de taille. Malheureusement, Erza l'attrapa par l'épaule et lui sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer. Ça ne fait pas mal. Je suis déjà passée trois fois par là et je n'en suis pas morte. Je reste avec toi si tu veux.

- Oui, Juvia aimerai beaucoup, gémit sa camarade en se sentant défaillir.

* * *

><p>La sirène était assise dans l'herbe et avait replié ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes devant la rivière où Gray et Natsu avaient l'habitude de se battre étant enfant. Erza était à ses côtés et ne disait rien. Seuls les sanglots de la mage d'eau troublaient les lieux. Titania ne pouvant plus supporter de voir son amie dans cet état, entoura un bras réconfortant autour ses épaules et l'attira à elle. Elle était devenue plus douce depuis qu'elle était mère alors qu'autrefois, elle assommait littéralement par ses câlins.<p>

- La, la, ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas…

- Juvia ne sait plus quoi faire… Elle est encore plus perdue que ce matin… Qu'est-ce qu'elle va dire à Gray…

- Ne t'en fais pas, il comprendra. Après tout c'est un peu sa faute si vous en êtes arrivés là. Tu ne l'as pas conçu tout seul ce bébé.

- Juvia n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Elle va être Maman ! Elle ne sait pas comment faire !

- Tu t'es pourtant très bien débrouillée avant hier avec Simon, d'ailleurs j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Sortant de nulle part son bien, la chevalière tendit une feuille à sa compagne qui la prit et la regarda, légèrement ahurie. Ses prunelles s'écarquillèrent en contemplant la peinture. Gray et elle étaient assis côte à côte, le petit Simon dans les bras de l'élémentaire. Cette scène c'était déroulée pendant l'Hanami.

- Mais, quand est-ce que ce dessin a été fait ?

- Avant-hier. Vous étiez tellement absorbés par Simon que vous n'avez même pas prêtés attention à Readers. Regarde, Gray n'a pas l'air si effrayé que ça par un bambin.

- Mais ce n'est pas le sien, soupira l'autre dépitée. Juvia va lui dire quoi ? Bonsoir Gray, bon retour, à propos Juvia a quelque chose à t'annoncer : dans six mois tu vas être papa… pleurnicha la bleuté sinistrement.

- Allons, ce n'est pas si terrible, fit son interlocutrice en resserrant sa prise. Toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ne pense pas à Gray, mais à toi et dis-moi ce que tu ressens.

- Juvia ne sait pas. Elle est très heureuse, car elle sait maintenant que même si son corps est fait d'eau, elle peut avoir des enfants. Juvia les adore. Alors qu'elle puisse en avoir un c'est merveilleux, un miracle ! Seulement, Juvia aurait aimé l'avoir plus tard. Elle n'a que 23 ans ! Cela lui fait aussi peur.

- J'ai eu ma première à 20 ans, je te signale.

- Oui mais Jellal et toi vous aimez depuis votre enfance. Alors que pour Gray, c'est plus récent. Il n'a jamais dit « je t'aime ». Mais même s'il ne le dit pas, Juvia sait ce qu'il ressent pour elle, s'empressa d'ajouter la dryade en voyant son amie plisser des yeux d'un air mécontent.

- Bon, si je comprends bien, cet enfant tu veux le garder.

- Juvia aimerait bien, oui… Mais si Gray n'est pas d'accord… Comment Juvia va-t-elle le lui dire ? fit-elle après un bref silence en explosant à nouveau d'effroi.

La jeune femme se prit la tête dans les mains et rumina son désarroi. C'était pire que tout. A présent, elle devait porter un nouveau fardeau. Une charge qui la rendait toute euphorique mais aussi en proie à un désespoir sans nom. Et si son amoureux la quittait à cause de cet évènement ? Que ferait-elle ? Devait-elle avoir cet enfant ? Pourrait-il vivre de l'absence d'un père ?

- Il rentre demain, essai de le lui dire calmement chez vous, réfléchit la rousse. Prépare-lui un bon repas, chouchoute-le un peu et parle lui en une fois détendue. Je suis sûre que tu n'as pas de crainte à avoir. Il comprendra. Et puis, c'est de sa faute aussi, tenta-t-elle pour la dérider.

- C'est comme cela que tu as fait ?

- Pour Simon, oui. Pour ma première, c'est Jellal lui-même qui l'a découvert et pour Kazumi c'est Lucy qui l'a gaffé à Natsu et qui l'a répété à Jellal. Je l'aurai bien tué ce jour-là, le petit dragon slayer.

- Erza-san me promet-elle de ne rien dire ?

- Bien sûr, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Juvia ne sait pas encore quand elle va le dire à Gray. Il lui faut le temps d'absorber la nouvelle, elle-même. C'est si soudain et inattendu…

- Je comprends, mais plus tu tarderas et plus cela va être difficile pour toi de le cacher.

- Juvia va essayer d'être courageuse et lui dire !

En guise d'approbation, Erza la serra plus fort contre elle et la bleue ferma les paupières pour mieux savourer cette présence si maternelle. La rouquine était comme une grande sœur pour la nymphe. Dans toutes les situations, elle pouvait compter sur elle et son soutien. C'était une amie en or et jamais, elle ne pourrait assez la remercier pour tous ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé.

* * *

><p>Juvia se retourna dans le lit pour la centième fois, elle regarda l'heure sur le réveil qui affichait 1h30 du matin. Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil et son estomac la faisait souffrir. Polyussica avait dit que c'était normal. Les nausées finiraient par s'estomper au fil des semaines. La mage avait boudé son assiette du soir car elle se sentait nauséeuse et Mirajane avait souri comprenant parfaitement la situation. A la tombée de la nuit, la naïade avait décidé de rentrer chez elle, bien que personne ne l'attendrait.<p>

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était avec Gray qu'elle était séparée de lui. Ils ne s'étaient plus lâchés une seule nuit depuis la veille de Noël et la fée ressentait cruellement son absence. Sur l'oreiller était encore imprégnée l'odeur de son amant. Elle s'emplit les poumons de celle-ci afin de se soulager de l'angoisse qui la tiraillait.

Il n'y avait rien à faire, l'ondine tournait en rond dans le lit qu'elle trouvait beaucoup trop grand pour elle seule. Polyussica lui avait pourtant dit qu'il fallait qu'elle évite de s'angoisser car le stress risquait de l'amener à faire une fausse couche. La fille de Neptune perçut alors un bruit. Tous les sens aux aguets, elle se recroquevilla dans son lit et écouta les ténèbres. Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement ! Prise de panique, la bleue porta une main à son ventre et le caressa comme pour se rassurer elle-même. Elle était une mage et savait se défendre ! Cependant, en étant enceinte, la moitié de sa magie était pompée par le fœtus et elle n'arrivait plus à la maîtriser correctement. Erza lui avait dit qu'elle aussi en avait été victime à sa première grossesse. Polyussica avait ajouté que cela dépendait des femmes, certaines n'avait une partie de leur pouvoirs que les derniers mois et certaines se retrouvaient carrément privées de magie pendant neuf mois ! La femme-pluie resta allongée, dos à la porte d'entrée de la chambre, pour ne pas montrer qu'elle ne dormait pas. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et par chance la pièce était éclairée par les rayons de la lune car elle n'avait pas tiré le rideau avant d'aller se coucher. Au moins, elle pourrait voir son agresseur et parer ses coups. Le plancher crissa sourdement. Au vu du bruit, l'élémentaire en déduisit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Elle ramena une main contre sa poitrine prête à se défendre. N'entendant plus rien, Juvia se releva prestement et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Gray en train d'enlever son dernier vêtement. Celui-ci sursauta, chancela en s'embronchant la jambe qu'il sortait de son pantalon et se cogna la tête contre l'armoire.

- Putain, tu m'as fait peur Juvia ! se plaignit le nudiste en se frottant le crâne.

- Gray ?

- Bah oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Pourquoi tu ne dors pas d'ailleurs ?

- L'absence de Gray empêchait Juvia de dormir… bredouilla la jeune femme confuse. Juvia a entendu du bruit et a cru qu'un agresseur était entré.

- T'as vraiment des idées tordues, soupira l'autre.

Le brun s'était assit sur le lit et caressait ses cheveux soyeux de son amoureuse. Il s'avança vers celle-ci pour capturer ses lèvres et l'embrassa passionnément. La nymphe répondit à cette attention mais décida tout de même d'y mettre un terme prématurément au plus grand désarroi du ténébreux qui aurait bien souhaité que cela s'éternise un peu.

- Pourquoi Gray est-il ici ? Erza-san a dit que vous rentriez que demain soir.

- On a fini plus tôt que prévu. Jellal est assez balèze, il a rien perdu de tout ce temps passé en prison. Et puis, tu me manquais. Savoir que t'étais seule ici et en sachant qu'en ce moment t'es pas au meilleure de ta forme, j'étais inquiet. Aussi, dès qu'on a eu la récompense, Jellal m'a proposé de sauter dans le premier train pour Magnolia. Je voulais te faire la surprise au réveil mais c'est raté.

- C'est quand même une bonne surprise ! s'égaya la concernée.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda le naturiste en changeant de sujet, le trouble se lisant sur son visage.

- Juvia se sent mieux depuis que Gray est là, minauda-t-telle ne rosissant.

Gray se laissa emporter par ses sentiments et serra sa bien-aimée tendrement. La jeune femme se laissa faire comme une poupée, les bras ballants le long du corps. Puis, avec une certaine réserve, elle appuya sa tête contre le torse de son prince et apprécia sa fraicheur car elle avait à nouveau mal à la tête. Elle se posait tant de questions qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait finir par exploser ! Devait-elle le lui dire maintenant ? Comment le prendrait-il ? Partirait-il en hurlant ? La rejetterait-il ? Voudrait-il encore d'elle ? Ne risqueraient-ils pas des ennuis pour tapage nocturne ?

Juvia se mit à trembler imperceptiblement dans les bras du fils de Silver.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non, c'est juste que…Ju…Juvia doit te dire quelque chose…Mais Juvia…

Le disciple d'Ul s'écarta d'elle légèrement pour pouvoir la contempler. L'ondine à genoux sur le lit portait une simple chemise bleue très claire. Une chemise qui lui appartenait nota-t-il au passage. Sa poitrine étant trop prononcée, elle n'avait pas pu la fermer jusqu'au col mais son compagnon n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Ainsi, il avait le loisir d'en admirer les courbes. Les cheveux emmêlés de la mage cascadaient librement dans son dos. Une mèche cachait ses iris mais le jeune homme constata qu'ils étaient embrumés. Il lui attrapa les bras et se pencha pour la dévisager.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je te sens si distante avec moi depuis que je suis rentrée. Pourquoi Erza a-t-elle tant insisté pour que j'aille avec Jellal alors que tout seul il aurait tout aussi bien géré ? Que me caches-tu ?

- Erza-san ne veut pas savoir son époux seul en mission, tenta de le convaincre la bleue.

- C'est n'importe quoi, il est bien plus puissant que je le suis, je ne lui serai pas d'une grande aide en cas de pépin.

- Gray ! s'indigna l'élémentaire.

- Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai car je ne te croirai pas. J'ai encore beaucoup de progrès à faire pour rivaliser avec lui. Bref, si tu me disais ce qui te tourmente. Ne t'ai-je pas dit que j'anéantirai tes peurs.

- En fait, Juvia a peur de toi Gray… confessa-t-elle à demi-mot.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour t'offenser ? répliqua-t-il en manquant de s'étouffer tant la révélation lui filait le tournis.

- Non ! Ju…Juvia à quelque chose d'important à te dire…Mais elle a peur de ta réaction…Gray, est-ce que tu pourrais donner ta main.

Le demon slayer la fixa un peu perplexe mais lui tendit néanmoins sa main glacée. Sa petite amie la saisit dans les siennes et la serra avec force tout en tremblant. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire alors comme il avait fait pour elle pour lui avouer ses sentiments, elle allait lui montrer.

- Juvia est allée voir Polyussica et elle lui a dit que tout mage proche de la personne pouvait le ressentir même si pour le moment c'est encore très faible. Gray doit bien se concentrer.

Le brun la dévisagea ne comprenant rien à ses paroles incompréhensibles et mystérieuses. C'était quoi encore tout ce charabia ? Pourquoi craignait-elle son jugement ? Et de quoi au juste ? N'étaient-ils pas ensemble pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ? Certes, ils n'étaient pas marié, mais pour lui cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il en était fou.

Juvia ouvrit sa chemise d'une main en rougissant car sa poitrine était nue et très généreuse. Le maître glaçon déglutit lentement. Comment pourrait-il rester calme à la vue de son amante ainsi dénudée. Il sentit l'excitation le gagner mais la refoula. La jeune femme posa alors délicatement la main de son amant sur son ventre et inspira profondément en fermant les paupières. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle croisa l'air paumé du taciturne qui ne comprenait absolument rien.

- Gray concentre toi un peu ! ordonna la bleue.

- Euh, je veux bien mais sur quoi, parce que là je vais avoir du mal avec toi nue en face.

L'amphitrite soupira bien que la remarque lui fasse très plaisir. Au moins, il la trouvait toujours attirante. En dirait-il autant dans quelques temps ?

Le solitaire pour éviter de loucher sur la poitrine de sa prétendante, ferma les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Que devait-il ressentir ? A part leurs respirations, il ne percevait rien d'autre. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence le plus total. Alors que l'homme perdait patience et allait demander ce qu'il devait percevoir, il ressentit un picotement au bout des doigts. Intrigué, il focalisa son essence vers ce point. Il sentit alors des palpitations comme un cœur qui bat dans une poitrine. Pourquoi le ventre de Juvia vibrait ? Est-ce à cause du fait que son corps était fait d'eau ? Il rouvrit précipitamment ses mirettes en entendant un sanglot étouffé et s'aperçut que des larmes coulaient sur les joues de la mage. Elle passait beaucoup trop de temps à pleurer ces derniers temps et ça l'agaçait de la savoir malheureuse. Il retira sa main maladroitement.

- Juvia c'était quoi ça ? dit-il s'imaginant le pire.

- Gray a ressenti quelque chose ? se risqua l'autre en bredouillant en n'arrivant pas à y croire.

- Ouais, c'était bizarre. Comme un courant électrique…Comme un lien entre ton ventre et moi… Cela m'a fait comme un électrochoc… Une minute ! Un lien ? réfléchi l'exhibitionniste les bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air sceptique. Comme des battements…Un lien ! Ne me dis pas que…

Et là, le créateur fit le rapprochement. Ses iris s'agrandirent de surprise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçu un grand choc sur la tête. La terre sembla céder sous lui alors qu'il tombait inlassablement dans le vide ne pouvant se raccrocher à rien. Les bras en l'air, il s'enfonçait dans les abymes. Il allait se noyer.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent mais aucun son n'en sorti. Son cœur rata un battement et sa tête lui tourna. Juvia vit à sa réaction qu'il avait compris où elle voulait en venir. Elle gémit, impatiente qu'il parle mais il était en état second et ne disait rien !

En déglutissant, le rival de Natsu refit surface après de longues minutes comme s'il s'était perdu dans un océan. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de la dryade d'eau qui soutint son regard bien qu'elle pleurait toujours, de belles rougeurs sur ses pommettes.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ? fit son amoureux d'une voix caverneuse, les prunelles sombres.

- Aujourd'hui…

- C'est…C'est mon enfant ?! s'étrangla le brun retenant un hoquet de surprise.

- Bien sûr que c'est celui de Gray ! Juvia n'aime que Gray !

Le sculpteur la fixa de son air habituel, ce qui glaça le sang de l'autre. Il approcha une main vers l'une des joues de naïade pour lui essuyer ses larmes et elle tressaillit, fermant précipitamment les paupières s'attendant à des cris de colère. Elle avait vraiment peur. Le mage de glace sourit en lui séchant les pommettes. Elle l'observa à nouveau avec ces grands yeux bleus. Elle était tout simplement adorable, songea le l'apprenti des neiges.

L'homme à la stupéfaction de la sirène finit par cacher ses propres prunelles dans une de ses mains et elle vit avec étonnement des trainées coulées le long de ses joues. Emue, la fée se redressa et lui attrapa la tête pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Gray se laissa consoler comme on console un enfant et s'agrippa à sa chemise avec force.

- Pourquoi est-ce que de l'eau s'échappe des yeux de Gray ? Juvia croyait être la seule à faire tomber la pluie…

- Idiote, murmura le brun en serrant sa taille et en enfouissant son visage dans ses seins.

Juvia posa sa tête sur celle du ténébreux et pleura avec lui. Puis une fois remis, le nudiste se redressa et tarit ses flots. Il n'aimait pas afficher ses faiblesses même devant elle étant trop fier pour ça. C'était lui l'homme et il devait agir en tant que tel.

- Est-ce que je peux poser ma tête sur ton ventre ? J'aimerai le sentir à nouveau.

- Est-ce que cela veut dire que Gray veut de ce petit être dans le ventre de Juvia ? minauda l'élémentaire les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- Je te répondrai, que si tu me réponds avant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

La bleue se tut, réfléchissant à comment formuler son souhait. Elle voulait cet enfant car il était celui de Gray ! Elle voulait fonder une famille avec lui depuis le début. C'était son désir le plus cher et le plus profond. Certes, la venue de cet enfant était quelque peu précipitée mais la femme-pluie s'en fichait. Elle voulait porter le fruit de son amour avec son bien-aimé. Ainsi, lui non plus ne serait plus jamais seul si un jour il lui arrivait malheur. Et puis, n'est-ce pas le plus beau cadeau en ce bas monde ?

- Juvia voudrait le mettre au monde, bredouilla l'aquatique en se tortillant les mains. Il est l'enfant de Gray. Le plus beau présent qu'il pouvait faire à Juvia… On avait toujours dit à Juvia qu'elle ne pourrait pas avoir d'enfant. Quand, elle l'a su, Juvia a été perdue et terrifiée… Mais ce petit être Juvia l'aime déjà tant ! fit-elle en posa ses doigts sur ses chairs. Il est l'union de Gray et elle…Ainsi, même si Juvia disparaissait, ce petit être serait là pour rappeler au monde à quel point sa maman aimait son papa. Juvia veut cet enfant pour que Gray ne soit plus jamais seul. Juvia veut voir Gray sourire, pleurer, rire, crier avec lui. Juvia veut le garder, mais si Gray s'y oppose, elle acceptera son choix et ira voir Polyussica.

Le taciturne touché au plus haut point par les paroles de sa petite amie sentit à nouveau un flot de larmes l'envahir. Lui le mage de glace, un être glacial ! Elle faisait fondre cet iceberg autour de la plaie béante de son cœur. Elle était vraiment unique en son genre. Une jeune femme généreuse et courageuse doté d'une magie puissante. Elle était aussi affectueuse et gentille avec tout le monde. Elle reflétait la bonté et il avait du mal à croire qu'un jour ils avaient été ennemis. Et cette même personne s'était éprise de lui. Lui, le mage taciturne et solitaire, à la fâcheuse manie de se mettre à poil. Comment une aussi belle divinité avait-elle pu tomber amoureuse de lui ? Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre. Elle avait été un ange pour le guider dans les ténèbres qui l'entourait. Pendant des années, elle avait été à ses côtés et ne s'était aperçu de rien. Comme il regrettait son comportement passé. Par sa faute, il s'était privé d'un bonheur qui était à portée de main.

Le fils de Silver décida de ne plus faire semblant et attrapa brusquement l'élémentaire. Tout en enfouissant son visage dans ses cheveux pour les humer, il lui murmura tendrement :

- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime…

C'était dit. C'était sorti sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Les mots étaient allés plus vite que ses pensées. Il remarqua le corps de la créature se tendre avant d'exploser en sanglot alors qu'elle l'emprisonnait plus férocement. Il savait qu'il avait été dur avec elle. Elle attendait cela depuis si longtemps mais il n'en avait jamais eu le courage jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Maintenant, il ne voulait plus mentir.

- Tu seras une mère incroyable… Je suis si heureux que tu m'ais choisi moi…

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase pour Juvia qui se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Gray la serra tout en souriant. Il savait que ces larmes-là étaient de joie. Oui, demain, il annoncerait lui-même la nouvelle à toute la guilde. Fairy Tail allait accueillir un nouveau membre.

* * *

><p>Gray et Juvia arrivèrent le lendemain assez tard à la guilde. Après leurs aveux touchants, les deux mages avaient fini par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, exténués. L'homme avait passé une partie de la nuit l'oreille appuyée sur le nombril de sa petite amie à la recherche de la moindre trace de vie. Et tout doucement, il avait fini par la trouver. Il avait alors chuchoté à cette vie qu'ils se devaient tous les deux de rendre cette future mère heureuse. Oui, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Juvia était celle avec qui il voulait finir ses vieux jours et ferait tout pour que sa vie soit pleine de surprise.<p>

Le brun avait pris la main de la bleue et avait demandé à parler à Macarov en privé, ce qui avait déconcerté Mirajane. Puis devant son air déterminé, elle avait saisi le message silencieux comprenant que c'était très sérieux. Devant le regard interrogateur de plusieurs autres membres, le nudiste avait inventé une excuse en bois concernant une mission. Erza non loin de là avait compris la réelle motivation du mage. Juvia lui avait dit la vérité.

Le vieux maître de guilde les avait accueillis dans son bureau où le taciturne lui avait annoncé la nouvelle. Fou de joie, le vieillard avait bondit de sa chaise en se trémoussant et en applaudissant. Un vrai gamin, comme si le père Noël avait débarqué en personne de son traineau. Il avait ensuite apposé sa main sur le ventre de la néréide et avait constaté comme son bien-aimé la vie qui grandissait en elle. La malheureuse n'avait une fois de plus pas retenu ses larmes. Elle disait que c'était sa grossesse qui la rendait si émotive et s'en excusait. Le disciple d'Ul lui avait alors dit qu'elle avait le droit de montrer ses sentiments et tant pis si cela ne plait pas aux autres.

A présent, le couple se tenait sur l'estrade en compagnie du vieux mage. Macarov demanda le silence en se raclant la gorge et la petite troupe se tut en moins de deux minutes. Il avait alors laissé la place à Gray qui avait pris sa compagne par la taille. Bien droit, il avait parcouru l'assemblée des yeux. Tous ses amis étaient là. Personne ne manquait à l'appel, pas même Gildarts qui était assis à côté de Kana.

Le ténébreux retraça rapidement sa vie depuis son arrivée à Fairy Tail. Il avait été heureux depuis qu'il y était entré. Les membres se soutenaient dans n'importe quelle situation qu'elle soit périlleuse ou non. On pouvait toujours compter sur quelqu'un à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Fairy Tail était vraiment la meilleure. Une famille ! Une famille qui allait une fois de plus s'agrandir grâce à lui.

- Vous tous, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Le sculpteur entendit des brouhahas dans les tables et il sourit, réjouit de les voir si perplexe. L'exhibitionniste fixa Natsu qui le regardait avec indifférence un coude posé sur la table tenant sa tête.

- Hé, lance-flamme bientôt mon fils va mettre une dérouillée à ta Nashi chérie !

Le mage éclata de rire en voyant le rose se redresser et s'énerver contre lui en lui criant des « Tu veux te battre le glaçon ». Des cris aigues émergèrent dans la salle. Visiblement, Mirajane, Biska, Lucy et Lévy venaient de saisir le message. Titania, les bras croisés, hochait vivement la tête d'un air entendu.

Juvia lança un coup d'œil à Gray et chuchota :

- Ton fils ?

- Ouais, ou ma fille. Peu importe, je prendrai tous ce que tu me donneras, souffla le mage en rougissant et en exerçant une pression sur sa main tout en lui embrassant sa chevelure. Mais j'espère que ce sera un gars, comme ça il pourra défendre sa mère…

La femme-pluie sourit à son tour ravie.

Quelqu'un se redressa dans l'assistance avec fracas, Gajeel. Il regarda son camarade durement puis ses yeux se posèrent sur sa meilleure amie.

- T'es enceinte de ce mec ? cria le dragon slayer ahuri.

- Mais qu'il est bête, ce n'est pas possible ! se lamenta Lévy en appuyant la paume de sa main sur son front. Bien sûr qu'elle est enceinte de Gray ! De qui veux-tu que ce soit ?

Le chasseur bondit et en deux-trois mouvements, il se retrouva à côté de l'amphitrite qui reculant en voyant son expression. Lançant un regard noir au naturiste (celui-ci s'était immédiatement porté devant la mage pour la défendre), il grogna :

- Je te la confie, mais si j'apprends que tu l'as fait souffrir ou pleurer, tu le regretteras.

Sur ces mots, Gajeel disparu de la scène. Juvia éclata de rire soulagée alors que le visage de son amoureux reprenait peu à peu des couleurs. Pendant un instant, le dragon slayer l'avait quelque peu terrifié. Même pendant la bataille avec Phantom, il n'avait affiché de regard aussi menaçant.

La fée descendit de la scène et les filles s'attroupèrent autour d'elle. L'esquimau ne pouvait même plus l'apercevoir dans ce torrent de femmes, mais il percevait les réponses qu'elle leur fournissait.

- A combien de semaine, en es-tu ? demanda Bisca.

- D'après Polyussica, Juvia entre dans sa quinzième semaine.

- Mais ça veut dire que vous l'avez conçu à Noël, se réjouit Lucy en faisant le calcul.

- Oui, rougit la bleue en baissant ses pupilles, mal à l'aise d'étaler ses ébats.

- Roh c'est trop mignon ! Natsu, moi aussi je veux en faire un à Noël !

- Mouais bah, on verra ça, maugréa l'autre alors que son rival et lui se disputaient.

- Attends ! Quinze semaines mais t'as rien du tout ! Comment ça se fait ? Moi j'étais déjà énorme, commenta Evergreen en ne prêtant pas attention à la blonde.

- Polyussica dit que ça dépendait des personnes, mais le bébé est bien présent dans le ventre de Juvia.

- Cachotière ! taquina Kana.

La brunette attrapa une choppe qu'elle descendit d'un trait et chancela pour laisser la place à la mage aux mots.

- C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

- Juvia ne sait pas c'est encore trop tôt. Mais Gray et Juvia veulent faire la surprise à la guilde.

- C'est pas juste ! pleura Erza en se mêlant aux autres.

- Vous avez déjà une idée du prénom fille ou garçon ? demanda Kinana.

- Non, Juvia ne l'a dit à Gray que cette nuit et nous n'avons pas encore réfléchi à cela.

- Une idée de qui seront les parrains et marraines ? demanda vivement Lisanna.

- Juvia pense que oui, mais elle ne sait pas encore concerté avec Gray.

- Dis Juvia, est-ce que je peux toucher ton ventre ? demanda Wendy timidement.

- Oui moi aussi s'il te plaît, geignit la constellationniste.

- Juvia est d'accord, mais s'il vous plait, laissez la respirer. Juvia ne se sent pas bien d'un coup.

La chevalière et l'héritière des Heartfilia s'écartèrent instinctivement et la sirène fonça dans le tas, une main sur la bouche. Son amoureux qui venait d'être félicité par Wakaba, Macao, Roméo et Loki, après avoir réussi à se débarrasser de Natsu, vit la mage disparaitre en courant dans le couloir. Il sut aussitôt la raison de son comportement alors que les autres le regardaient avec inquiétude.

- J'y vais, soupira le brun. Vous avez toutes supporté ces nausées ? fit-ilen se retournant vers les filles.

- Chez certaines femmes, elles sont plus fréquentes et durent jusqu'à la fin. Juvia doit faire partie de cette minorité, fit la démone.

- Super…se désespéra l'autre. J'y vais Wendy, ne t'inquiète pas, la magie ne peut rien, je commence à y être habitué.

Le maître de glace partit rejoindre sa petite amie et les filles se dévisagèrent, sidérées par son comportement protecteur et bienveillant. Une première chez lui. D'ordinaire il n'affichait rien à part un visage impassible.

- Je rêve où Gray s'occupe de Juvia ? lança Lisanna.

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, répondit Lucy.

- C'est beau l'amour, cria Happy en faisant irruption et en les faisant sursauter.

Pour le remercier, son fidèle acolyte lui flanqua un coup et celui-ci alla pleurnicher aux basques du mage de feu qui foutait de nouveau le bordel.

* * *

><p>Gray attendait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le dos appuyé contre le mur du couloir, que sa petite amie sorte des toilettes pour filles. Il ne pouvait pas y entrer au risque de se faire réprimander par Erza, alors il attendait seul, bêtement, dans le couloir vide. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur une Juvia un peu amochée. Elle était livide et sa main tremblait un peu sur la poignée. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Son amoureux décroisa les bras, s'approcha et la fixa, inquiet de la voir si mal en point. Elle leva ses globes vers lui et lui fit un pâle sourire.<p>

- Tu veux que je te ramène à la maison ?

- Ca va aller, on est venu ici pour fêter la nouvelle, non ?

- Je me fiche de faire la fête. Tout ce que je veux c'est que le bébé et toi alliez bien. Tu es plus important que tout le reste, fit le nudiste en posant une main sur le ventre de la mage dont les joues étaient en feu.

Il posa son front contre le sien pour l'obliger à le regarder. Ce simple contact fit frémir la néréide. Lui, adorait ses miroirs d'un bleu sombre. Il aimait tant s'y perdre. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour comprendre ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un envers l'autre. Il y avait ce lien indescriptible qui les attirait, les nouait comme des aimants. Le taciturne avait trouvé sa raison d'être qu'auprès de la magicienne. Il était né pour elle et était à elle. Avec tendresse, il caressa du dos de son index cette peau satinée.

- C'est beau l'amour ! Natsu vient voir ! cria le petit chat bleu.

Le naturiste irrité d'être interrompu à un tel moment, se retourna vivement et partit à l'assaut du chat. Il le saisit par le cou et menaça de l'étrangler.

- Mais tu vas la fermer avec tes « c'est beau l'amour », va manger tes poissons, au lieu de nous espionner !

- Ca va t'énerve pas Gray, je plaisantais.

- Bah moi non, pas quand je vois Juvia comme ça.

- Happy il y a un problème ? demanda le dragon slayer en faisant irruption. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? Super l'exhibitionniste est là et pourquoi tu gueule d'ailleurs, se lamenta le rose.

- Tu me cherches, flammèche ?

- Gray s'il te plaît reste tranquille, implora sa petite amie en le retenant d'un bras.

Elle hoqueta de surprise et mit une nouvelle fois sa main sur sa bouche et repartit aussitôt par la porte à droite, ne donnant pas plus d'explications.

- Eh merde ! Tant pis, cette fois j'y vais ! Erza me fera la peau plus tard, grogna le créateur.

Le fils de Silver laissa tomber les deux zouaves dans le couloir et alla rejoindre la mage d'eau. Le rose et le petit exceed se regardèrent incrédules. Ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation dans la mesure où Lucy n'avait pas eu de symptômes pendant sa grossesse à part des envies de chocolat en pleine nuit où elle réveillait toute la maisonnée. D'ailleurs ladite blonde débarqua dans le couloir avec Nashi endormie dans les bras.

- Vous faites quoi tous les deux ici ?

- Lucy, pourquoi est-ce que Gray se comporte bizarrement depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? Le fait qu'il s'occupe de Juvia ?

- Bah ouais, ce n'est pas son genre.

- Ce n'est pas parce que toi t'as pas changé que c'est pareil pour tout le monde, se désopila la constellationniste.

- T'insinue quoi ? Que j'ai jamais pris soin de toi, ronchonna le chasseur, vexé.

- Ce n'est pas ça, grogna sa femme agacée. Il fait beaucoup plus attention à la santé de sa petite amie que toi lorsque j'étais enceinte. Je te rappelle que t'as failli me bruler vive quand tu t'amusais dans la guilde à cracher tes flammes.

- C'était un accident, je ne te visais pas.

- Bon en attendant, vous êtes tous les deux des têtes brulées et pour ça vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- Non lui c'est une tête de glaçon ! s'écria Natsu.

- Si tu veux, soupira la mage aux esprits en levant les yeux au ciel. Il ne comprend vraiment rien… Viens t'occuper de Nashi. Erza et moi, on va aller en ville chercher un gâteau pour fêter la nouvelle. Alors surveille là et pas de bêtises, ok ? Et tu laisses Gray tranquille, fit-elle après lui avoir confié la gamine.

- Aye, aye, soupira le dragon slayer en la suivant d'un pas lent.

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Il était 22h et la plupart des mages étaient déjà ivres mort ayant festoyés tout l'après-midi. Kana décuvait près d'un tonneau à moitié vide et Macarov dansait torse nu sur une table avec Natsu. Macao et Wakaba s'affrontaient dans un bras de fer terrible pendant qu'Evergreen comptait les points et qu'Elfman criait des « C'est un homme » à tue-tête. Erza dévorait littéralement un fraisier à elle toute seule sous le regard choqué de Lucy. Comment pouvait-elle en ingurgiter autant sans être malade et surtout en gardant la ligne. Mirajane servaient Bixlow, Lisanna et Freed bavardant tranquillement à une table tout en surveillant la ribambelle de chérubins qui jouait sur la scène principale. Charuru en bonne chaperonne avait tenu à accompagner Wendy qui était sorti avec Roméo. Gray discutait avec Jellal et Loki au bar à l'abri des cris stridents de Natsu. La mage des esprits discutaient tranquillement au fond de la pièce avec Lévy à une table. Juvia face à elle ne les écoutait pas. Sa tête lui tournait et sentait ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Son regard s'attarda sur la fenêtre. Elle aperçut les étoiles dans le ciel clair. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas plu et elle en était enchantée. Sa perte de pouvoir lui faisait peur mais elle se gardait bien de le dire. Mais aujourd'hui la pluie n'était pas tombée se répéta-t-elle inlassablement. Soudain, une pensée plus sombre l'envahit. Serait-elle une bonne mère ? Gray semblait ne pas en douter tout comme Erza.<p>

La nymphe posa ses bras sur la table et appuya sa tête par-dessus. Elle était si fatiguée que ses yeux la brulaient. Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule la faisant sursauter. Elle reconnut cette pression sans même regarder la personne : Gray. Lorsque ses iris entrèrent en contact avec son interlocuteur, elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Il l'admirait mais une lueur d'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage fermé.

- On devrait rentrer. T'es épuisée.

- Mais on n'a pas encore entendu Mira-san chanter, bougonna la bleue.

- Je m'en fous, on rentre. T'es crevée et l'allumette m'exaspère. Alors avant qu'il ne détruise tout je préfère rentrer. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes de risques inutiles.

- C'est mignon ! s'extasia Lucy face à eux qui ne perdait pas une miette de l'échange.

- Va gérer ton époux, au lieu de jacasser. Il va encore casser quelque chose.

- Gray t'es pas gentil, rit Lévy, le corps plié en deux en voyant le malaise du mage.

La petite magicienne s'arrêta soudain de rire, ce qui attira l'œil de la néréide qui ne comprenait pas son soudain mutisme alors qu'elle était hilare la seconde précédente. La femme de Gajeel resta sans voix et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Elle semblait en état de choc.

- Lévy-chan est-ce que ça va ? demanda Juvia face à elle.

- Tiens c'est quoi ça ? fit Lucy en baissant ses noisettes sous la table. Nom de dieu, Lévy !

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur la mage aux mots. Gajeel qui chantait son shobidou wa jeta sa guitare en l'air qui s'écrasa au loin avec fracas. Il sauta de la scène, tel un guépard avec Lilly à ses côtés et s'approcha de son épouse qui était devenue blême. La femme-pluie ne voyant personne réagir, se leva brusquement et fit le tour de la table, pour voir pourquoi la blonde ne réagissait pas plus que la membre de Shadow Gear. Elle comprit à son tour la raison de leur silence. Affolée, elle en oublia sa fatigue et s'exclama.

- Lévy-chan a perdu les eaux ! Vite, que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

Le mangeur de fer attrapa son épouse alors que celle-ci se mettait à pleurer en paniquant. Le dragon slayer l'emporta rapidement dans l'escalier qui menait à l'infirmerie. Mirajane les suivit, accompagnée de Wendy. Tous les hommes trépidèrent alors que ce n'était pas le premier accouchement qu'ils vivaient depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Pourtant, ils s'affolaient et courraient partout. Dans le chaos le plus total, Juvia chercha des yeux le mage de la vitesse. Il courrait dans tous les sens en criant que Lévy allait accoucher avec son acolyte de toujours Droy.

- Jet, au lieu de hurler, va chercher Polyussica ! ordonna sévèrement la mage d'eau.

Le rouquin s'immobilisa, acquiesça d'un air entendu et défonça les portes de la guilde avant de disparaître dans les ténèbres. Erza rassembla les enfants et demanda à Jellal, Natsu, Freed et Elfman de les ramener chez eux car la fête était finie. Nashi mécontente cria son désespoir mais Natsu pour une fois sérieux, l'attrapa par la taille et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Bon on fait quoi en attendant ? demanda Lucy.

- Il faut de l'eau, des serviettes, énuméra la dryade qui avait la plupart du temps assistée aux accouchements de ses amies.

- Je file chercher les serviettes à Fairy Hills ! lança la blonde.

- Juvia va voir si Wendy s'en sort.

Cependant, un certain homme n'était pas de cet avis et retint la mage aquatique par la taille alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la cage d'escalier.

- Gray ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit la fée en se retournant.

- Il est hors de question que tu ailles là-bas.

- Mais elles peuvent avoir besoin d'aide…

- Jet est parti chercher Polyussica. Dans moins d'une demi-heure elle sera là, donc il n'y a pas de raison qu'elles aient besoin d'aide. Et puis, tu as une sale mine !

- Gray a raison Juvia, intervint Erza. T'es épuisée, ça se lit sur ton visage. Vous devriez rentrer tous les deux, fit la rousse en se tournant vers le brun. On vous tiendra au courant. Prend soin de Juvia.

- Ok, à plus tard.

Le nudiste commença à embarquer sa petite amie de force, alors qu'elle se débattait tout en répliquant :

- Mais Juvia veut…commença-t-elle

- Toi tu viens avec moi, fit l'autre sans plus de manière en la soulevant et en l'emportant.

- Gray ! protesta l'élémentaire en se trémoussant pour tenter de se dégager.

- Qu'elles peuvent être coriaces ces femmes même enceintes, maugréa son bien-aimé en passant le seuil de la porte.

* * *

><p>Deux semaines que Lévy avait accouché d'un petit garçon. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Gajeel ce qui avait valu plusieurs remarques de Natsu. Juvia avait pu la voir le lendemain qui avait suivi l'annonce de son accouchement. Elle avait passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi aux côtés de la nouvelle maman à s'extasier devant le nourrisson. Gray avait veillé sur elle discrètement s'assurant que tout allait pour le mieux pour elle-même alors qu'il discutait lui-même avec Lily et le nouveau paternel.<p>

A la guilde bien sûr, cette nouvelle naissance avait engendré boissons à gogo et soirée à n'en plus finir.

Ainsi, un soir alors qu'il était près de 19h, le couple Fullbuster décida qu'il était temps de rentrer au bercail, la bleue étant un peu fatiguée de sa journée. Elle ne partait plus en mission, mais sa consommation de magie augmentait à cause de son petit être enfermé dans son ventre qui ne demandait qu'à grandir pour faire ses premiers pas dans le monde. Finalement, la fée était moins malade et avait commencé à prendre quelques rondeurs pour le plus grand bonheur de son fiancé qui ne cessait d'admirer son nombril chaque jour. Il adorait se réveiller avant sa concubine pour avoir tout le loisir de l'admirer et de s'ancrer à son futur enfant pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Parfois, l'homme s'absentait, mais jamais plus d'une journée ne voulant pas la laisser seule dans leur appartement, bien que sa compagne lui ait assuré aller de mieux en mieux. Parfois, Lucy ou Erza venait lui tenir compagnie alors qu'il partait. De ce fait, les jours lui paraissaient moins longs et pénibles.

Main dans la main, les amants étaient silencieux en parcourant les rues désertes de Magnolia. Le temps était humide malgré ce début de printemps fort prometteur. La neige avait cessé tout comme le vent glacial. Au détour d'une ruelle, le souple s'arrêta à l'orée du parc. D'un commun accord ils convergèrent vers le jardin et y pénétrèrent. Pas âme qui vive. Cela serait parfait pour ce que Gray s'apprêtait à faire. Toujours doigts enlacés, ils prirent place sur un banc en bois. Juvia referma le col de son manteau blanc, la santé de son bébé étant primordiale alors que son prince la couvait du regard. Sans rien dire, la jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon et ensemble admirèrent le firmament où une étoile filante passant illuminant de sa splendeur les cieux sombres.

La fée ferma ses paupières pour mieux s'imprégner de l'air ambiant. Elle pouvait ressentir la chaleur de son amoureux alors que son corps était plutôt dans une température inférieure à la normale.

Un bonheur retrouvé. Plus aucun sanglot. Tout s'était apaisé en sa présence. Plus de solitude qui l'étriquait. Il avait séché ses larmes grâce à l'amour. Les souvenirs partagés deviendront un océan. Un vœu d'espérance pour l'avenir. En restant eux-mêmes, ils vivraient ensembles. Il n'y avait aucune blessure qui ne faisait pas mal, mais à présent tout avait disparu dans le néant.

Le ténébreux après avoir savouré ce bien-être, se tourna vers sa fiancée, qui l'observa :

- Ici…fit le brun en posant une main à l'endroit où se trouvait le ventre de Juvia. Il y a une partie de toi…Une partie de moi…Un nous…Je vais peut-être te paraître égoïste mais sa vie et la tienne sont ma priorité. Alors, je ne sais pas comment te l'exprimer, mais tout ce que je souhaite c'est être avec toi. Je serai avec toi, jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité que tu désires...

Sur ces mots, la néréide sourit avant de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres du taciturne pour un baiser passionné.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est enfin terminé. J'espère vraiment que vous avez apprécié. Ce chapitre était peut-être pas aussi bien travaillé que les autres, mais il me tardait de vous le faire partager.<p>

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures et merci à ceux qui auront pris le temps de lire cette fiction jusqu'au bout !


End file.
